Blast from the Past
by DiscipleofRevan
Summary: Friends from Haruhi's past come to Ouran and join the host club. Watch as bonds grow and evolved, love blooms and crushed. Tune in to see what happens. OCxMori OCxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my second FF. not much for me to say except to enjoy and don't flame. Constructive criticism and comments is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime only my OC's**

* * *

Ch. 1

Only those with excellent social standing and come from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite private school Ouran Academy.

Currently taking place at Ouran Academy was a ball sponsored by its very own host club. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys who have way too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. It is pretty much an elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful. Now let take a look at our host club to see whats going on shall we.

A pair of doors burst open two boys carrying another ran inside quickly closing the door.

"You two didn't have to be so forceful." 'The Natural Host' Haruhi said as he (Or rather she) was drop into a chair.

"Don't worry about that. Now go get changed." said an auburn head teen Hikaru handing Haruhi a dress, before Hikaru's twin Kaoru (Together they are the Devil Twins) and a 'The Quiet Type' Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka pushed her into a dressing room.

"A little accident towards the end of the night might the night more exciting." Kyoya 'The Cool host' said. "And remember Haruhi, it's only 20 minutes until the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

Once inside Haruhi changing immediately. She slips on the pink dress and high heels. She straightens her dress, her hands fall on a necklace that hung around her slim neck.

The necklace was simple, the pendent itself was shape like a slice of pizza with the inner edges where jagged the outside edge was round. A small H decorated the inside of the piece, a simple but sturdy black string wrap held it together. This necklace was one of three, her best friends held the other two. Haruhi began stroking the pendent reminiscing about them.

* * *

Flashback Begin (you know what that means white swirlyness [I know not a word but who cares my story speaking of which lets get back to.])

10 years ago

_It was cool spring morning and five year old Haruhi Fujioka was playing in the local park. It has been six months since her mother Kotoko Fujioka has passed on. Little Haruhi went and sat on one of the swings. Soon tears began falling down from her eyes, dropping onto her skirt. _

_"Are you okay," somebody said with broken Japanese, lil' Haru looks up. _

_She sees two kids one boy and girl about her age hand in hand 'Foreigners' Haruhi thought looking at their pale skin. They both had short brown hair Haruhi guess that they were twins because they look exactly the same, the only way she could tell the difference was by their eyes the boy had bright blue eyes like the ocean while the girl had light sky blue eyes. Another way to tell the difference was the way they dress the boy was wearing a plan white shirt and tan shorts, while the girl wore black shirt with grey skirt. _

_Haruhi wipe her eyes with her arms, "Yea I am okay."_

_"Whats wrong?" the girl asks in perfect Japanese. _

_"My mommy died," Lil Haru said tear threating to fall again._

_"Oh," the boy said looking down, "here," he said releasing his hand from the girls and digging in his pockets fishing out a handkerchief which he passed to Haruhi._

_"Sorry," the girl said as Lil' Haruhi wipe her eyes and blew her nose._

_"Thank you," Haruhi said when she was finished, "Sorry for dirtying your handkerchief."_

_"It is okay, that is what is for yes." The brown haired boy said._

_The girl looks at Haruhi and spoke, "The name Samantha Johnson, but you can call me Sam. This-," Sam said pointing at the boy, "is my twin brother Kyle." The girl cross her arms and proudly stated, "I am the better twin."_

_"Hey, no you not," the boy, Kyle cried out puffing his cheeks._

_"Oh yea, I can speak Japanese better than you can."_

_"That don't mean you better than me,"_

_"Does too,"_

_"Does not," _

_"Does too,"_

_"Does not," The argument was stop by some giggling. The twins turn to see that is was Haruhi which cause them do the same._

_"What your name?" Kyle asks when he recovered._

_"Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka," Haru said then added, "Your sister right her Japanese is way better than yours."_

_Kyle began to pout, "I can understand it. It's just that speaking is hard." Haruhi giggle and went over and patted Kyle on the head. "Hey, I am not a d-d-dog." Kyle mock complain turning away hiding the small blush._

_"Come on let's play," Sam cried out running towards some slides. The other two following close behind._

_As the day wore on the three children play around building bonds of friendship that would last forever. Finally the sky was showing a beautiful shade of midnight blue, streaked with layers of muted purple, flamboyant orange, with a splash of pink and red, and a hint of yellow. The sun long began retreating into the earth. The kids were sitting on a bench panting._

_"Wont-" Kyle started_

_"-your daddy-" Sam continued_

_"-be worried about you?" They both finished_

_Haruhi shook her head. "Daddy let me come here. He knew that I didn't want him to see me cry." She said softly, "What about you guys?_

_"Yuki let us," Kyle said._

_"Daddy and Mommy is busy with work." Said Sam _

_"Yuki?"_

_"Yea, she is our maid," Kyle said he immediately widen his eyes and look down, "Dang it Kyle,"_

_"What?"_

_"We didn't-"_

_"-want you to know-"_

_"-we were rich."_

_"Why?" Haruhi asks curiously._

_"Because people treat us different we just want to be normal," Kyle said taking an interest in his shoes._

_"Yea, you are the first real friend we ever had, please don't leave us." Sam begs._

_Haruhi got off the bench, Sam and Kyle look at Haruhi wide eyed which quickly turn to shock when Haru wrap them in a hug. "Of course I'll be your friend," Haruhi said and then she released them, "I don't care if your family is rich, you two are the only friends I have." They all shared a hug._

_"Ha~ru~hi," a voice rung out, "Time to go," the children turn to see Haruhi's…father. What they saw was a brown hair feministic looking person wearing white t-shirt with a dark green jacket and blue jeans._

_"Who is that," Kyle whispers_

_Haruhi sighs, "That is my father"_

_"He is weird" Sam whispers._

_"I know"_

_"Haruhi, who are these adorable children? Are they friends of yours?" Haruhi's father asks when he got close to them._

_"Yes sir, my name is Kyle Johnson and this is my twin sister Samantha Johnson Mr. Fujioka." Kyle spoke up with his best attempt in Japanese, he grabs his sister's hand._

_"Awww you two are so adorable." Haruhi's fathers cooed clamping his hand together, "Please call me Ranka."_

_"Master Kyle, Mistress Sam it is time to go." A young raven hair woman calls out wearing a maid outfit. "Okay Yuki," Kyle and Sam said in unison, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Ranka. I hope to see you tomorrow Haruhi." The twins said giving a small bow before leaving._

_Since that fateful day when they met, all three of them would meet each other every day until school started, and then they would meet on Friday evening when school let out. They were the closest friends anybody could be and nothing could ever separate them, Kyle and Haruhi grew especially close. Time flew past whenever those three were together. Before they knew it, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. As time flow on the bond between the three friends grew stronger. Then one day Haruhi started middle school. That Friday she waited at the park like always excited to tell the twins about her new school. But this time only Sam showed up._

_"Ru-Ru-Chan," Sam called out using her nickname for Haruhi._

_"Where is Kyle?"_

_"He at the house waiting for us, so come on," Sam said tugging at Haruhi. _

_The group ran towards the limo that was park outside the park. A man waited near the car. He was clad in a black suit and a white shirt beneath. His black tie was fastened neatly around his neck and a pair of oval sunglasses blocked his eyes. "Ah, hello to you Ms. Fujioka," the driver Mr. Takashi said with a bow as he open the door._

_"So shall we go?" Mr. Takashi ask when was inside. His passengers gave a nod, "Okay then buckled up and then we will be off." As the limo drove to town Haruhi and Sam were conversing, "So why didn't Kyle come with you?" Haruhi asks, Sam started fidgeting, "Sam?" _

_"Kyle and I are leaving Japan tomorrow for a boarding school in England."_

_"Wha-? Why?" a shock brunette asks._

_"We are going to learn how to run Dad's company."_

_Haruhi's eye started watering, "Don't worry Haruhi we'll talk about it at the house okay." Sam passes a hanky to Haruhi who wipe her face before returning it. "Now smile Ru-Ru-chan. We can't let Kyle see you upset now can we." Haruhi gave a smile and a blush before turning to the window, to see a mansion, no matter how many times she would see it, the sheer size of it would always catch her off guard. It was practically a palace! _

_After a few more moments the limousine came to a halt. Sam and Haruhi unbuckled their seatbelt, just in time for the door to open and Mr. Takashi to say "Mistress, Ms. Fujioka, we have arrived."_

_They both stepped out of the car, thanking Mr. Takashi once again as the door closed behind them. "Come on, Ru-Ru-chan, let's go." Sam said running up the stairs Haruhi running behind her towards the gargantuan mahogany doors. _

_"Haruhi! Over here! Let's go to my room." Kyle called waving and smiling as Haruhi and Sam ran up to him._

_"She knows Kyle," Sam said as the reach Kyle room_

_"Oh, I see" Kyle sadly looking at the ground. _

_"So… so I won't be able to see you guys ever again?" she whispered as a lone tear fell from her eye._

_"NO! No, no…" Kyle shouted in denial, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a comforting hug Sam following soon after._

_"We'll be back, I… I promise." he continued, as he raised one of his hands to stroke at her soft silky hair._

_"It wouldn't be the same without you guys." Haruhi whispered harshly as her tears soaked the front of Kyle's shirt._

_"Well duh." Sam said releasing from the hug, "I mean come on who do you know that is cool as us." Sam said crossing her arms. She smirked, "Oh and Kyle you can let go of Haru-chan now." Kyle and Haruhi separated from their hug turning away their tomato faces from the grinning Twin. _

_"You guys are leaving so soon though…" Haruhi said sadly._

_"Yea." Sam breathed._

_"Kyle, Sam, I'm going to miss you guys so much." Haruhi said shutting her eyes tightly._

_"We're going to miss you too Haruhi." Sam said giving her another hug._

_"How long can you stay today?" Kyle asked._

_"8." Lil'Haru hiccuped. Peering down at the clock, Kyle could feel his heart drop at what time it was. 'It is already 7.45. 'Damn it that leaves less than 15 minutes. Shit' he thought_

_"Fifteen minutes…" Sam said sighing letting go of Haruhi._

_"That's too short…" Haruhi murmured._

_An idea hit twins at the same time. Look at each other smiling then turning towards Haruhi._

_"Haruhi." Sam said._

_"hm?" she replied as she looked at him._

_"How about-" _

_"-we have-" _

_-a sleepover?__" the twins said. _

_Haruhi blushed. "A Sl-sleepover?" she shrieked. They nodded excitedly._

_"I'm not really sure if my father will allow it… you remember him right? He's really…" she trailed off._

_"weird." He finished._

_"Stylish." Sam said earning a look from the other two, "What its true."_

_"Alright, I'll ask. But… where's the…" she trailed off._

_"Phone." Kyle said as he fished out his phone from his front jeans pocket and gently threw it to her. She caught it, she flipped it open and started to dial the numbers to her house. Sam ran to get some clothes and to let Yuki know about the plans._

_As Haruhi called her house, Kyle grabs some sleepwear and went to the bathroom to change. 'I hope Haruhi can sleepover I really like her and I want to spend more time with her. I know father won't approve, but maybe if I do perfect at school and prove to him that I am capable maybe he will overlook the fact that Haruhi is well…normal' Kyle thought with hope as he change 'Yea' and with a smile Kyle left the bathroom._

_ "Kyle." Haruhi called._

_"Huh?" he replied, turning his attention to her._

_"My father would like to speak to you." she said worriedly._

_"Oh…" he trailed off; with a gulp he took the phone from her grasp._

_"Hello?" Ranka greeted._

_"Yes, hello. Mr. Fujioka, it's me Johnson Kyle." He said politely._

_"Yes, it is my understanding that my little Haruhi wishes to spend the night at your place?" He inquired._

_"Yes sir, it was my suggestion. You see, we'll be leaving for England tomorrow and we, my sister and I, wanted to spend more time with Haruhi since she's our closest and only friend." He replied._

_"Oh, that soo adorable!" Ranka squealed, causing Kyle to question the man sanity, and wonders how Haruhi can deal with this man, "Alright, Haruhi can sleepover, but no funny business from **you got that!**" Haruhi's father said in a demonic tone and Kyle gulped._

_"Sir Yes sir, you have to worry about a thing sir." He nervously said._

_"Aw you're really so cute when you're so polite!" her father gushed again._

_"Sir would you like to talk to Haruhi?" asked Kyle; really wanting to put as much distance between him and his phone right now._

_"Ah okay and Kyle-kun," Haruhi's father said hurriedly._

_"Yes?" Kyle responded._

_"Remember call me Ranka!" Haruhi's father suggested._

_"Yes Ranka-san." Kyle replied. _

_"I hope that you and your sister can continue to make my little Haruhi happy." Kyle could imagine him smiling on the other line. He turns to look over at Haruhi who was exploring around his room. "We will. I promise." He said softly._

_"Alright. I'd like to meet you tomorrow at the airport. Is it alright?" her father asked hesitantly._

_"Yes sir, I'll see you then sir." Kyle said._

_"Great. May I speak to Haruhi?" he asked._

_Kyle handed the phone back to Haruhi __who bid her father farewell and snap his phone shut._

_"Here" She handed him his phone. Just then Sam burst thought the door along with Yuki and grab Haruhi and ran into the bathroom leaving a dumbstruck Kyle. There was a knock on the door a maid stepped in, curtsied, and announced that dinner was ready. Kyle gave a nod as the maid left the room._

_The bathroom door open and out step Sam, then Yuki right behind them came. Kyle was stunned. Haruhi wore a light blue dress that brought out her eyes. _

_'Wow' _

_"Toldcha he would like it." Sam said smirking._

_"You look very beautiful Ms. Fujioka." Yuki said._

_"Yea you look….wow." Kyle said not able to take his eyes off of her._

_"It just a dress," Haruhi said turning around to hid the blush that had crept up to her face._

_"Hey Kyle did someone come in," _

_"Yea, uh dinners ready." Kyle said who couldn't take his eyes off of the piece of art that was standing in front of him._

_After the pleasant dinner, Haruhi thanked happily. "Thank you for the dinner! It was absolutely delicious!" she beamed as she kept on bowing._

_"Haruhi-Chan, it's alright. When we come back from school, we can get together and have another meal together and you can eat all you want." Sam said, "We'll even get some fancy tuna for you." For a slight second, Haruhi started drooling at the prospect of eating fancy tuna. After embarrassingly removing the drool from her face, all three of them retired to Kyle's bedroom._

* * *

_The next morning, the both of them were woken up by the maids. They got ready and before they knew it, they were at the airport's departure hall._

_"So… this is it huh…" Haruhi said softly as she looked to the ground._

_"Yeah, we're gonna miss you Haruhi." Sam sighed_

_"Kyle-kun, Sam-chan when will you be coming back?" asked Ranka._

_"A few years hopefully, but we will come back sir." Kyle said determinately. There was some silence before a voice called out._

_"Young masters! It is almost time to board the plane!" Yuki hollered the twins turned, and waved signaling to give them a minute. He turned back around and faces Haruhi and her father. "Bye sir, bye Haruhi." they said sadly._

_"Bye Kyle-kun Sam-chan." Ranka grinned._

_"Bye guys." Haruhi whispered as she gave them a tight hug that they both returned. They broke apart and Kyle dug into his pockets and pulled out three black velvet boxes, handing one to his sister, Haruhi and keeping the other one. "Open them," he commanded them. When they did so, they pulled out a necklace. The necklaces looks like comer pieces with the inner edges being jagged and in the center of the triangle pendants was the letter H for Haruhi, K for Kyle, and S for Sam. _

_"What are these for?" Haruhi ask putting hers on._

_"Is this what you got in the mail yesterday?" Sam said doing the same._

_"Yea, come here," Kyle said. When the three of the where close enough Kyle held his pendant out the other two follow him. When all three pieces connected they form a perfect circle. "This way no matter where we are we will always remember each other, and remember the bond that we share."_

_"Ahawww that so sweet," Ranka squealed hugging Kyle who lit up like red 4th of July firecracker. _

_"Well, I have a gift for you also Ru-Ru-chan" Sam said taking a pink box out of her bag. "Here, you go. Open it when you reach home. Be very careful with it." she smiled as she handed it to Haruhi. Suddenly Sam face lit up and she smile mischievously. She went over to where her twin was and whispers something into his ear. Kyle looks at his twin like she grew a second head and before he could say anything to her she was already talking to Ranka._

_"Haruhi." he whispered and she turned around, her eyes flew open the second she did so._

_She felt something warm and soft on her lips it tasted like strawberries, and she stared at Kyle's face on hers. His eyes were closed and had a hint of pink on cheeks. Then, it finally clicked in her head._

_She was being kissed by Kyle._

_She stood there, frozen on the spot, until finally she gives in to the kiss.  
_

_After what seemed for an hour, Kyle pulled away; his face was a whole new shade of red. She immediately missed the feeling of his lips on hers._

_"So-sorry Haruhi I…..I…" he panicked as he looked at her. "I-it's alright…" she couldn't help but stutter. Her lips were tingling so much and her legs felt shaky. She then pulls Kyle into another kiss. When she released him her face copied his._

_"Well Haruhi we have to go," Sam said, pulling Haruhi into one last hug, "Don't worry I'll keep the girls away from him, but you got to promise me that you tell him how you feel when we get back okay." She whispers into her ears, Haruhi have told how she felt about Kyle some time ago. Sam pulls out of the hug and giving a small wink she plants a small kiss on her lips. Pulling back and giggling at wide eyed Haruhi, Sam turns grabbing a shell shock Kyle, "Come on Romeo,"_

_The twin turns around, and waved to Haruhi one last time. She wave back watching them disappearing into the crowd._

* * *

_The trip back home was quiet for the two member of the Fujioka family._

_"So," Ranka started looking at his daughter, "how was it?"_

_"How was what?" Haruhi gave her dad questionable look._

_"Oh don't play with me," Ranka said with a hint of amusement, "the kiss and I am not talking about the one that Sam-chan, the one that you and Kyle-kun shared."_

_"Wha-How did you?" Haruhi asks stammering._

_"You can't hide something that juicy from me so how was it." _

_Haruhi looks at the ground, and mumble something_

_"Hmm what was the Ha~ru~hi," Ranka sang_

_"It tasted like strawberries," Haruhi said blushing madly._

_"Hmph, Well then, he better hurry up and comeback and take responsibility then." Ranka said crossing his arms, "I won't have an unhonorably son-in-law. So until he proves himself otherwise, I won't accept him." he stated with finality striking a pose._

_"Dad," Haruhi cried out in embarrassment._

* * *

_When Haruhi finally made it home she sat down on her bed. Her father had already gone to work. Sighing, she looked at the wrapped box in her hands. Gently, tearing the paper apart, she gasped. It was a laptop. It had a beautiful metallic silver cover with the words 'Haruhi' printed in Japanese and English, on the center in black. She quickly turned it on._

_As she waited for it to turn on, she study all of the buttons, and plug ins. She looks at the screen and a tear slid down her cheek as a huge grin reached her face. The wallpaper was a picture of her, Sam, and Kyle. The twins arm was wrap around her shoulders both giving a peace sign with their other hand. All of them us smiling at the camera, a medium size chocolate cake stood at the bottom of the picture. She remembered this picture. It was taken last year at her house to celebrate her birthday. They bought her a cake and they went to her house to celebrate. It was then when she found out about her true feelings for Kyle._

_She turns to the window putting a hand on her necklaces and looking up to the clear sky._

_"Come back soon you guys." She whispered. "Especially you Kyle because when you do… I'll… I'll tell you how I really feel about you."_

_She would tell him that she loved him._

Flashback End

* * *

All of those memories came rushing back to her a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Haruhi you finish yet," Kaoru called

"Yea, hang on." Haruhi answered whipping away the tear, and giving on last look at her necklace before tucking it away and stepping though the currents.

[Later that Night]

"Tonight's host club dance queen is…" Hikaru started.

"… Princess Kasugasaki Kanako!" his exact look-a-like, Kaoru, who was on the left announced. The crowd of girls erupted into cheers and applause from the balconies as everybody looked down at the happy couple standing below them.

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the king…" the orange haired twin started again.

"Oh! My time has come eh?" the blonde narcissist standing between them spoke as he stroked a pose. He was Tamaki Suoh the 'King' of the host club.

"…has now been changed. The kiss will come from our natural host, Fujioka Haruhi!" his doppelganger grinned mischievously.

"HEY!" the blonde yelled in surprise as the brunette next to him froze. "Because Kyoya-sempai said, 'an accident at the end will make things more exciting." The twins said in unison as they shrugged.

The girl, Ms. Kasugasaki Kanako, looked up at her fiancé in panic. He just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's just on the cheek right? Go get it, it can be a memory for you graduating from host wandering." he assured her with his gentle smile.

"This is going too far…" Haruhi stated unhappily.

"I'll cut your debt by a third." Kyoya spoke from a few feet away, his pen tapping against his clipboard as he wrote down some notes. The statement got Haruhi's attention and a frown creased her, I mean, his forehead. His, her well you know what I mean.

"Oh well, it's just the cheek." she quickly said as she stepped down the snowy white steps, down to the open space in the middle of the school. The light pink cherry blossom petals one by one floated down above them, creating a magical and beautiful ambiance.

"Hey hey! Could it be that this is Haru-Chan's first kiss?" Honey asked, putting a finger to his lower lip, Tamaki couldn't help but let out a yell of panic.

"WHAT?" he shrieked before breaking free from his orange haired doppelganger captors who were holding his arms and running forward to stop the brunette who was about to kiss the queen of that night's dance.

"Hold that kiss!" he yelled as he made a jump for them. However, being the idiot brained king that the host club knew him for, he slipped on a banana peel, and accidentally pushed the brunette's back, causing the brunette to give Ms. Kasugasaki Kanako from what was supposed to be a kiss on her cheek, to a kiss on her lips. The both of them pulled back almost immediately as gasps could be heard throughout the school, and the blonde idiot could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at his accident. From the sidelines, the rest of the host club members smiled in satisfaction while the girls had mixed emotions. Some were holding their handkerchiefs and crying whereas some had hearts in their eyes, squealing at the natural Host.

Ms. Kasugasaki Kanako blushed and looked up worriedly at her fiancé who could do nothing but give her a reassuring smile. The brunette just sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day before walking back to the balcony with the idiot blonde next to her, pale as a bed sheet.

* * *

The other host club members declared the dance officially over and everybody went home, while the host club members retreated to their sanctuary, the third music room, to rest.

"Haruhi! Daddy is so sorry! Daddy didn't mean to make you lose your first kiss! FORGIVE ME" the blonde king yelled in Haruhi's ear, giving the poor girl a bone crushing hug.

"Alright! I forgive you! Please, can you keep quiet now…" she sighed as she glared at Tamaki.

"Yay! My daughter forgives me!" he cheered as he released her. He processed to jumped up spinning around like a five year old child who was just praised.

"Besides, I already had my first kiss." Haruhi plainly as she shrugged, a light blush tinting her cheeks. The rest of the occupants in the room froze.

The silence was broken with a "WHAT?" coming from Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru who yelled in her face.

"Eh? You already had your first kiss Haru-Chan? Was your first kiss from a boy?" asked Honey who was eating cake with Mori (Well he just sat there stoic as always).

"Yeah it was." her blush darkening a small smile creased her lips.

"My daughter! Tell me! Tell your father who that man who forced a kiss on you was! I will scoured the entire world for him and then kill him!" Tamaki shrieked as he started to shake his 'daughter' again.

"Hey King, she's turning blue." The twins stated as they pointed to the cross-dressing girl in Tamaki's arms. Tamaki apologized again as he dropped her down on the sofa.

"So then that was your second kiss huh Haruhi?" asked Kyoya typing way on his laptop.

"Of course! She already lost her first kiss she can possibly lose her seco-" Tamaki's rant was interrupted by Haruhi's response.

"Actually, that was my fourth kiss." She pointed out, "first two where with a boy and the last two were with a girl." A cold front swept through the entire room freezing the occupants again.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**there you go**

**dont forget to R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just wow. I had no idea that my story would be a hit. **

**That being said I'll post this chapter which I had already written now.  
**

**Anyway something I would like to point out is that I am a guy, and before you ask no I am not gay. I have nothing against anybody who loves their own gender. I mean it your life you live it the way you want to live it. Yea so I just wanted to clear that up.  
**

**Now I am sure some of you are wondering what a guy is doing writing FanFiction about this particular show. Well I would have to blame my lil'sister. She is the one how got me to sit down and watch this show she is also the one who showed me this site which in turn got me into writing. So in honor of my sister I would like to dedicate this ENTIRE story to her. Lil'sis if you readying this I would like to thank you and let you know that just because I am on the other side the world, doesn't mean that I don't love you or that i am not watching over you, the same for the other little one.  
**

**Ah now that all that love-love stuff is over lets get to the story.  
**

**Disclamier: First Chapter**

* * *

CH.2

On a beautiful Tuesday afternoon at Ouran Academy, the cherry blossoms were in fully bloom. The perfect time for a flower viewing party hosted by none other than the Host Club boys.

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran academy. The Ouran Host club where the school's handsomest boys and beautiful girls with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

"Welcome ladies!" They all said. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru, were dressed as waiters while Haruhi, Honey and Mori were dressed in kimonos.

The Ouran Host Club is now open for the flower viewing reception.

"So my princess, which cup would you like your tea in? The Foley? The Woristere? Or the Susan Q. Gardenia?" Tamaki said.

"So pretty. These are English antiques, right? Which one do you like, Tamaki?" One of Tamaki's guests asked.

"Which one? Well honestly none of these compare to my princess." Tamaki said.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say." The girl said smiling.

"You mean you've never been to Coven Garden?" Kaoru asked.

"No all of our antiques are from Portabella Rose." One of their guests said.

"I think you would like Coven Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaru said. Kaoru knocked the tea cup over causing him to burn his finger on the hot tea.

"Ow!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said before kissing his brother's finger. "Honestly, Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on, you have to keep your eyes on me." Hikaru said.

"Yes…Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Oh, I don't think I can take anymore." One their guest said.

"Don't say that! You might not get another chance!" Another of their guests said.

"You are absolutely right, Mademoiselle. Beauty is fleeting just like these cherry blossoms who knows when they're going to be this full and beautiful again." Kyoya said. "And that's I've made these photo books to capture the beauty of each passing day incidentally. I've made a picture book of each host and if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, then I'll deduct a small fee." Kyoya said.

"I'll take them!" One of the girls said.

"Me too!" The other said.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But I wonder." Hikaru said.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru said.

Meanwhile, Haruhi, and Mori were watching as Honey mixed some tea together rapidly.

'Should I tell him?' Haruhi thought.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said before kneeling down near Honey's ear. "You over did it." Mori said.

'He told him!' Haruhi thought in horror.

Honey looked down at the bowl and started to tear up.

"Oh, Honey, I'll take it!" One of their guests said.

"It's just the right amount for both of us. Any more would be way too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me." The other said.

"Really?" Honey said.

Haruhi was looking up at the cherry blossoms and let out a sigh.

"Haruhi, are you having a good time?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said.

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite nicely. It's better to be admired than to do the admiring." Tamaki said.

"Oh, wow, Senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said.

"So you've noticed! Today my beauty is quite amazing. I'm in full bloom. Yes, the Suoh beauty can be over whelming at times. I bet you'll fall for me soon." Tamaki said.

'I swear Tamaki has no idea of the hardships of this world.' Haruhi said.

"So, Haruhi, have you decided you elective classes for this semester?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know…" Haruhi said.

"I think we would be perfect there. It does make perfect sense." Hikaru said.

"We are in the same class." Hikaru and Kaoru said throwing an evil glare to Tamaki.

Then Tamaki sulked by a tree.

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki said.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya said writing in his notebook.

"I have a theory. I mean it's just a hypotheses, but since Haruhi is in the same class with Hikaru, and Kaoru, that means they get to spend more time with her then I get to here at the club." Tamaki said. "This gives them a chance to be close to her."

"Tamaki, you're just figuring this out now?" Kyoya said. "According to research, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with her while you only spend the two hours of club time with her." Kyoya said. "In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life is no more than a mere 3%." Kyoya said

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!" Tamaki said. "Alright Haruhi, Daddy doesn't want you hanging out with those shady twins anymore!" Tamaki said.

"Hey, who are you calling shady?" Hikaru said.

"Take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru said

"Yes! That's it!" Tamaki said. "Alright, we can't hide the fact that you're a girl any longer! All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you use to be and surround yourself with girlfriends and lead a good life!" Tamaki said. "Please change back now! Do it, change back now!" Tamaki said shaking Haruhi.

"You don't have to worry about that much longer. She's going to be found out soon." Hikaru said.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru said.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi said.

"That's right. I forgot all about it." Kyoya said.

"Then that's it. They're going to know I'm a girl." Haruhi said.

"Ah!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

* * *

[The Next Day]

~Tamaki's Inner Theater~

Haruhi is standing in the courtyard wearing the yellow school girl uniform.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said which made Haruhi turn around. "Have you been waiting long? What's the matter, my dear? You look a little down." Tamaki said.

"I can't help it. Everyone keeps looking at me for some reason. I don't know why. I'm just so embarrassed." Haruhi said. Then Tamaki took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They're looking at you because you are beautiful. Don't you worry about anything. I promise, I will protect you with my life." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki-Senpai, that makes me feel so much better. Thank you, I mean it." Haruhi said.

~End of Tamaki's Inner Theater!~

* * *

"I'm in love, love with you, Tamaki-Senpai!" Tamaki's inner Haruhi said.

"Oh, you!" Tamaki said.

"He must be having a great day dream." Honey said.

"Yea, but he's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru said.

"Are you jealous, Hikaru? It's all a part of my strategy. While you've wasted time with your envy, I've seen the outcome in this charade. This anime's/fanfiction is obviously a romantic school comedy where Haruhi and I are the main characters so that means we are love interest." Tamaki said.

"Yea, then what are we?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You are the homosexual supporting casts." Tamaki said before drawing a line. "So, please don't step across this line."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Hey, listen boss." Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru said.

"If word gets out that Haru-Chan's a girl, then she won't be able to be a host anymore. But if Haru-Chan wore girl's clothes, I'd bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Honey said.

"She wore girl's clothes when she was in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru said.

"Yea according to my research, someone would declare they're undying affection to her once a month." Kyoya said. "But she would always say no, saying that there was someone else. I wonder who it is." he added slyly.

"What is it true momma," Tamaki shrieks, "Tell me who it is so I can strangle them and free our precious Haruhi from his evil influence." His words feel on deaf ears, everyone continued not listening to their hyper-active blonde.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't be able to even get close to her." Kaoru said.

"But we would because we're in the same class with her." Hikaru said.

"No way." Tamaki said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, guys." Haruhi said.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi. No one will find out that you're really a girl at tomorrow's physical exam and promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess." Tamaki said.

"Uh, sure." Haruhi said.

"You know what I think? We both would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"That settles it." Kaoru said.

"Everyone, come over here." Tamaki said. They walked over and saw a board set up.

"Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender." it read.

"Listen up, soldiers. At tomorrow's physical exams position yourself at position A and then wait for further orders." Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said.

"I get it now. You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, then I can't repay my debt by being a host." Haruhi said. "Let's see my balance is 5,343,332. I'll just have to find some other way to pay you guys back."

"Do something! The subject doesn't have motivation!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why did we have to get such a difficult Heroine?" Tamaki said. "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate our club?" Tamaki said.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Haruhi said plainly then Tamaki started to sulk in his corner. "I mean you guys are alright, but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's no way I can be a Host."

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said.

"Before we do anything we need to find a way to get her motivated." Kaoru said.

Then Mori tucked his hand under his chin. "Fancy Tuna." Mori said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"Oh, that's right! You didn't get to eat any during the last chapter's party, did you?" Tamaki said with an evil smile on his face.

"Did you hear? She's never had fancy tuna before, isn't that awful?" Hikaru said.

"She must have had a difficult childhood." Kaoru said.

"If only Haru-Chan could stay in the host club, then she could have all the yummy things when she wants." Honey said to Usa-Chan.

"What are you guys talking about? Just because I'm poor and I've never had fancy tuna before doesn't mean I'd be so much of a glutton. I would keep on following everyone about my gender just to try some." Haruhi said.

After a moment of silence, "Well, uh…will I really get to try some?" Haruhi asked.

"Yay!" The rest of the host club said.

* * *

[The Next morning]

A silver Skyline pulled up to Ouran Academy, follow by a black motorcycle. The drivers dismounted their vehicles.

The cyclist was clad in leather jacket with a dress shirt underneath, blue jeans, and goth boots. He removed his helmet to reveal short messy brown hair and light blue eyes.

The driver was wearing a leather trench coat a white button up shirt, loose black pants and he was also wearing goth boots. The driver had long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"You're sure this is the place Sam?" The driver asks the cyclist, the driver grabbing his black fedora hat with a white band around it and putting it on his head, "it seems a little too….rich for her."

"I sure Kyle," the cyclist Sam said attaching her helmet to the motorcycle, "my sources tells me that she is attending the high school here on a scholarship. She studying to be a lawyer just like her mother."

"Yep that our Haru alright." Kyle said smiling.

"You ready to find our friend, Ky?" Sam asks smirking.

"Yea," Kyle said reaching into his coat pulling out a pair of small rectangle sunglasses and putting them, "Let's turn this place inside out." Smiling he adjusted the frames. The American twins started forward with a purpose: To find and reunite with their friend.

Once they were at the entrance, Kyle looks at the huge clock tower.

"Well, guess we better head to the principal's office. Do you have a map of this place?" He turns to his twin who shrugged and turned, seeing a group of girls entering the school wearing puffy yellow dresses. He could he see Sam shuddering. Hopefully Haruhi is not wearing such a dress, if you could even call it one. Walking over, he suddenly became nervous but nonetheless tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Um… excuse me." he said shyly. The girl turned and blushed.

"Y-yes?" she stammered as her friends turned and stared.

"Do you-" Kyle started

"-know where-" Sam continued getting next to her twin.

"-the principal's is office?" they finished together, causing the girls to squeal.

"You see-"

-we're new here" they smiled at the girl causing her to blush madly.

"Oh… it's straight ahead. When you enter the building, just turn right and you can see it." she answered her blush growing darker.

"Thanks." Sam grinned and winks at the girls who squeal they waved goodbye to them and walked away.

"I wonder if they know that I am a girl,"

"Well it hard to tell I mean you dress like a guy, and you're flat as a washboard," Kyle said plainly.

Sam had tick marks swimming all over her head as she pulled out a book and brought it down on Kyle's head. 'SAM CHOP'

Kyle laid on the ground a book shape dent in his head which was smoking. "Ouch"

"Well excuse me. I can't help it that I am a A-cup. And the fact that I puffer boys clothing besides," Sam said look at her brother who was picking himself off the ground his head back to normal, "you look more like a girl anyway."

"Hey, I hear Japanese girls like feministic looking boys."

"Where not here to 'hook up'," Sam said tapping her foot. "We are here to find Ru-Ru-chan remember."

"I know, I am just messing with you," Kyle said grabbing Sam's hand pulling himself up, "Come on lets go."

As they walked through the building, they saw girls smiling and waving at him. They just smiled, waved, or wink back, cause them to go crazy.

"Sam you're having way to much fun with this," Kyle said as they pass another group of girls squealing as Sam waved at them.

"So," Sam said winking at more girls causing them to faint.

Kyle just sighed and continued walking.

Finally, they had reached the office and were told to wait by the secretary. A few minutes later they were told to enter. The principal looks up from his paper and smiles.

"Ahh, you two must be the Johnson twins. It is a great pleasure to meet you." he smiled and stood up, shaking both hands.

"We feel the same, Mr. Suoh." Sam smiled as Mr. Suoh motioned for the twins to take a seat.

"Your school is really friendly. The students were very helpful, telling us where to go." Kyle chuckled as he saw Mr. Suoh smile.

"I can see why." he chuckled making the twins raise an eyebrow.

"Anyway, today are the physical exams, so if you two would go down to the clinic by the high school you can get started on that. After that school will be over and you two can take the time and look at the clubs and extra activities and decided which one you would like to join. I hope that you will have a fantastic school year." Mr. Suoh smiled as he handed a piece of paper to Kyle. "Use that if you are stop by anybody. It will let them know that you are students of this school."

"Thank you for everything Mr. Suoh." Sam smiled as she and Kyle stood and exited from the principal's office. He turned and saw the sun shining brightly above the pond.

"I got a feeling that today's gonna be interesting, dontcha think Sam?" Kyle asked his twin.

"Yea think so too."

"We will begin Physical exams soon. All students please proceed to the clinic in your nearest school building." The P.A. system said.

* * *

Back to the host club.

"So what was the formation A thing you guys were talking about? How do they do Physical exams at Ouran Academy?" Haruhi asked as she, and the Hitachi twins, walked to the clinic.

"It's not that different from any other school." Hikaru said.

"Yea. Why would it be any different just because we're rich?" Kaoru said.

"You're right. I didn't think about like that" Haruhi said.

The door to the first infirmary open and they saw a line of doctors and nurses.

"Welcome students." They all said.

"What is all this?" Haruhi said.

"Just another physical exam." Kaoru said.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers. Please come this way to have your height measured." One of the nurses said.

"No problem." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for this physical exam." One of the nurses said.

"Oh, okay then." Haruhi said.

"Right this way then." The nurse said taking Haruhi's wrist.

She looked over and saw Mori and Honey dressed as doctors.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" One of the girls said

"Honey-Senpai? Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi said shocked.

"Shh." They all said.

"They're so obvious." Haruhi said.

"I've got them for back up just in case something happens." Kyoya said.

"Then why are they dressed as doctors?" Haruhi said.

"They're just setting the tone; disguises make this feel like a real spy mission." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

Haruhi looks over to where a doctor was complementing a chubby girl about losing a couple kilos who squealed in delight thinking that she didn't lose that many, "Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are so happy and nice?" Haruhi asked.

"They're handpicked by the chairmen. This may be a school, but it's also a business. So they want to keep the school happy since a majority of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families and they have their own private doctors at home so this is just like a formality." Kyoya explained.

'Damn all these rich people.' Haruhi thought before walking off.

Then a strange looking man bumped into Kyoya.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said.

"…No problem." Kyoya said before the man ran off. "Huh." Kyoya said.

"Hitachiin brothers would please come with me. We're ready to do your chest measurements." The nurse said. "If you would like to step behind this curtain, you can undress." The nurse said while the ladies waited in anticipation.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said taking off his shirt.

"Who needs a curtain? We're not shy." Kaoru said taking off his shirt which made all the girls squeal.

"You see that, Haruhi? A pretty good turnout, wouldn't you say? Physical exam is always popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

"What's wrong with the girls here?" Haruhi said to herself.

"I won't have it, I won't I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can hardly keep your hands off of me." Kaoru said blushing slightly which made the girls squeal.

"This way, Haru-Chan!" Honey said. The fake doctors pushed Haruhi to a room.

* * *

Kyle and Sam began walk through the clinic just finishing the exam.

"Damn rich people," Kyle grumbled noticing the Hitachiin twins 'love' and the fan girls going nuts.

"Um Kyle we are rich too," Sam pointed

"Yea, but you don't see us going crazy like them," Kyle said wave his hand towards the fan girls. He bump into a tall raven haired kid with, "Oh my apologies," Kyle said

"No harm done," the kid with glasses said, "I never seen you before you don't have a uniform so I am guess you not a student here."

"Actually we are," Kyle said adjusting his shades, "we don't start until tomorrow we are just here for the physical exam and to look at the clubs. My name is Kyle Johnson this is my twin Sam Johnson."

"I see, well I am Ootori Kyoya" Kyoya said with a bow, "and I would to welcome you to Ouran."

"Thanks anyway we must be going, Kyoya-san, or I should say Kyoya-senpai, yes?" Kyle and Sam gave a bow before leaving.

"Well look like not all of the students are stuck up." Sam pointed out giving one last look at Kyoya.

Sudden they heard a nurse call out, "Mr. Fujioka, right this way please for your chest measurements once you get undressed, would please come this way please?" The nurse said.

"Wait didn't she say Fujioka," Sam said

"Yea," Kyle said almost losing himself in his brimming emotions.

"You don't think."

"One way to find out," Kyle said with a grin heading towards a group of girls.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready for your measurement?" The nurse asked as the girls and twins waited.

"Yes," Said a tall boy in a brunette wig, "I am Haruhi Fujioka." The twins were so pissed that they didn't hear the last part. Angrily the move away from the stupidity.

"I can't believe that I got work up for that," Kyle said clenching his teeth together.

"Don't worry about it we'll find her," Sam said putting a comforting hand on her brothers shoulder, if she was mad she didn't show it, "She her okay, we waited for four years, a bit longer won't hurt us."

"I know it's just I miss her so much,"

"Me too bro, me too."

* * *

Meanwhile back with the host club "Wait, that's Tamaki." One girl said.

"There's no mistaking it, that's Tamaki." Another girl said.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" Another girl said.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Hikaru said.

"They knew it was him. I told you they would." Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki said. "You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would know it was me!" Tamaki said grabbing Hikaru's neck.

"This is just pay back for calling us the homosexual cast." Hikaru said.

Tamaki walked back into the private room where Haruhi was.

"Uh, the girls they knew it was me." Tamaki said.

'Just I as I thought. Senpai lives in his own little carefree world.' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, are you ready? I had a private room set a special boys clinic and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyoya said.

"It turns out that the doctors here work for Kyoya at the Ootori family hospital," Said Hikaru.

"It would have been nice if you told us that earlier Kyoya-Senpai." Kaoru said.

"Well, I had to get my revenge too. I just don't think I'm supporting cast type homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya said.

Haruhi walked into the special boys' clinic room Kyoya had set up.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka. I've been made aware of you situation. Will you please disrobe over there please?" The doctor said.

"Sure thing." Haruhi said before walking over to the curtain.

* * *

[After the Physical with the Johnson twins]

"I can't believe this school has 4 libraries and you think one of them would be quiet. Damn rich people." Sam said threatening to pull out her hair.

"Uhh Sam,"

"Shut up, don't make me Sam Chop your ass."

"Look a music room," Kyle said point at the sign that said Music Room 3 ignoring is sisters threat, "let's take a break and come up with a game plan."

"You sure it's even empty?"

Kyle put his head to the door, "Yea I don't hear anything so lets g-"

Suddenly the door opens up, "Rose petals de Hell?" Sam cried out softly looking at her twin who just shrugged his shoulders.

A chorus of "Welcome" reaches their ears they turn to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy sitting in a chair, a black haired boy with glasses who they recognize as Kyoya the boy they met earlier, a very tall black haired boy, a short blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Uh Sam,"

"Yea,"

"I don't think this room is empty"

Sam turns to her twin a vein popping on her forehead, "Ya think,"

"Oh, whats this two lost lambs," blond hair blue eye boy said from the chair.

The Johnson Twins switch to Russian

_"Sis you recognize that one,"_ Kyle said motioning to Tamaki.

_"Yea he was the dumbass who portrayed himself as Fujioka,"_ Sam said narrowing her eyes, _"I bet he is an idiot who can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl unless the proof is right in front of his eyes."_

_"Yep"_

"You know, you can dress up as a guy," Tamaki said getting up from his chair and walk towards the twins, "but I can tell."

Sam was smiling on the inside thinking, 'Finally somebody who-' her inner monolog was cut short when Tamaki got very close to Kyle putting his hand under Kyle's chin and pulled him close, "So my princess what do you need?" The biggest anger tick mark appeared on Sam's forehead appeared, "Get….the….hell…..away…..from…my BROTHER YOU FUCKING PERVERT,"

"BROTHER!" Tamaki stumbled back like a bat out of hell, "But he looks like a girl,"

"Yea, well I am not," Kyle said twitching, "What the hell is this place anyway."

"Why this Ouran's Host club," Tamaki stated proudly.

"Sis you were right, that guy is an idiot." Kyle said causing Tamaki to go to his emo-corner and begin drawing circles. 'OOOOOKKKKAAAYYY' Kyle thought to himself as he sighs. "Sam let's go-," He goes to turn to his sister to see that she wasn't there.

"Wow your soooo cute," Sam said running towards the little boy and began cuddling with him.

"Hehe you like some cake?" Honey asks smiling

Kyle sighs putting away his shades, "Sam we don't have time to have cake. We have someone to look for remember."

"Kyle this is the perfect place to for her."

"There is no way that she'll be caught dead in this place. Uhh, no offense." Kyle quickly said looking at Tamaki who came out of 'corner' afraid to put back there.

"Oh, perhaps we can help you find your friend. What does she look like?" Kyoya asked with a knowing smirk pulling out his laptop.

"Hello Kyoya-senpai, well I don't know for sure it has been 4 years since we last saw her I know that she has long brown hair with matching eyes. She stands about 5'4 5'6 maybe, and she very skinny.

"Well if come over here you can look though our records and see if she is here."

"Okay, Thank you," Kyle chuckled. Kyoya had a knowing smile.

"Kyoya you know these two?" Tamaki asks the Vice president.

"Yes, their Samantha and Kyle Johnson Heirs to Johnson Co. leading experts in all things, from medical to military," the Vice President said adjusting his glasses.

"How do you know that?" Kyle asked not taking his eyes from the computer screen.

"After we met, I began doing some research on you." Kyoya said bring out his little black book. "Born in Reno Nevada, on April 28,1992, father: Wilson Johnson mother: Marissa Johnson, grew up here in Japan at your father's mansion, until four years ago when you both were sent St. George Academy to learn how to run the family business and conduct yourselves. I am guessing you are both here to looking for your childhood friend under the pretense of finding suitable candidates for husbands and wives." Kyoya finished a small glare on his glasses. He earned a small nod from Kyle.

"Wow, that so cool it scary," Sam said with a fork in her mouth.

Tamaki spun around striking a 'sexy' pose, "Well then little lamb you are at the perfect-"

"No," Kyle said plainly freezing Tamaki, "I will not become a host nor will pick my future wife here."

"Yea, besides he already promised to someone." Sam said smirking.

The doors the music room opens up before a blushing Kyle could say anything. Three people came in, "Hey boss," one of them Kaoru said.

"Wow what happen to him?" Hikaru asks seeing the frozen Tamaki. Kyoya pointed at Kyle who was still using the computer then at Sam who was still eating cake with Honey.

"Gah." Kyle crying out in defeat while getting up, "Well thanks any way Kyoya-senpai, come on Sam let's get out of their way so they can get ready." He grabs Sam and they began walking to the door only for Honey to jump in front of them.

"Ky-kun you haven't had any cake yet." Honey said with small pink flowers floating around him giving him a cute look. Kyle starts backing up not noticing a small brunette behind him.

"Uh maybe nex-" was all he got before he turns around and collides with something. Tumbling around something light and soft lands on top of him, "Ow, you okay?" Kyle asks sitting up on his elbows.

"Yea," was the answer he received, in a voice he has not heard a long time. When the weight was lifted he opens his eyes slowly looking at a boy with short brown hair and pair of brown orbs. The boy had a familiar feminine structure Kyle narrows his eyes until it clicks.

"Haruhi," he says softly.

* * *

**Well there you go my Fans tell me what you think, oh and please forgive any misspelling especially with Japanese. Also please be sure to check out my other story and tell me what you think about it and please give me any pointers as well.**

**Oh and if any of you have suggestions on where I can take this story let me know, I don't want this to be retelling of the show.  
**

**Well that is all I can think of right now so. I'll see you guys later.  
**

**Don't forget to R&R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go Ch 3 sorry for the length but I am running out of ideas. Any pointers or suggestions well help majorly.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
**

* * *

[Last time on Blast from the Past]

"Ky-kun you haven't had any cake yet." Honey said with small pink flowers floating around him giving him a cute look. Kyle starts backing up not noticing a small brunette behind him.

"Uh maybe nex-" was all he got before he turns around and collides with something. Tumbling around something light and soft lands on top of him, "Ow, you okay?" Kyle asks sitting up on his elbows.

"Yea," was the answer he received, in a voice he has not heard a long time. When the weight was lifted he opens his eyes slowly looking at a boy with short brown hair and pair of brown orbs. The boy had a familiar feminine structure Kyle narrows his eyes until it clicks.

"Haruhi," he says softly.

* * *

And now the continuation…

"You okay Kyl-," Sam says before getting a good look the boy who was being up with the help of Mori. Her eyes widen into saucers before screaming, "RU-RU-CHAN," and giving her a crushing hug.

Haruhi was caught off guard only one person calls her that, "S-S-Sam," she looks over the boy she bump into who was up, tears welling up in his eyes, "K-K-Kyle."

That was all Kyle needed he joined in the hug.

"When did you guys get back?" Haruhi asked breathlessly after they released themselves.

"The night before last," Kyle answered.

"Who would of thought that we would you find you in a place like this," Same chuckling elbowing Kyle.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat and they turned to see six pairs of eyes looking at them. The three of them blushed.

"Ky-kun, Sam-chan do you know Haru-Chan?" asked Honey.

"Yea!" Kyle grinned slinging an arm around Haruhi waist earning a glare from the orange hair twins.

"We've known each other since back in the day." Sam said copying her brother.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Tamaki ordered running at the Johnson twins only to be stop when Sam step forward giving The King a glare which made him stop.

"Daughter?" Kyle held Haruhi protectively to his chest. Thankfully Haruhi's face was covered as to hide the blush that was now the dominating feature.

"What is he talking about Haruhi," Sam said glaring at Tamaki who shivered.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said finally freeing herself from Kyle chest, "I already have a father I don't need another one."

"Wait, so you know that Haruhi's a girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask suddenly. Kyle and Sam look at each other before busting out laughing, "Duh, only an idiot can see that Haruhi is a girl." Sam said in between laughs. The entire Host club looks at Tamaki who was now in his emo-corner drawing more circles. When Kyle and Sam saw this their fits of laughter grew. After about five minutes the two twins calm down. Then a bell rang off in the distance.

"Well guys I guess I'll see you two after club actives," Haruhi said turning towards the twins

"Awww," the twins whined like children earning a giggle from Haruhi.

Suddenly Sam's eyes had a small glint, "Hey Kyoya-senpai,"

"Yes," Kyoya said who was typing away on his laptop.

"This a host club right,"

"Of course my princess," Tamaki said grabbing Sam's chin coming in close to her face, "here at the Host Club we entertain our guest, to whatever their taste is." Tamaki grabs Sam by the shoulders and waves around to the other hosts, "Could it be that you would prefer the Cool type," he motions to Kyoya who was talking to Kyle who was pulling out some money and giving it to Kyoya, muttering, "Damn rich people."

"Thank you for your business," Kyoya said putting away the money and went back to his laptop, "Now who would you like to request." he said in a knowing voice.

"Or," Tamaki continued motion to the Hitachiin twins who began doing their twincest act, "do you prefer the Devil types. Perhaps you would like the boy-lolita, or the Quiet type," he motions to Honey and Mori Sam gave a small blush when she saw Mori helping Honey setting up their area.

"Or maybe," Tamaki brings Sam's unamused face close to his, "You prefer the princely type?"

"You done?" Sam said monotone causing a lightning bolt to shoot though Tamaki, "I would like to join my brother and friend," and with that she left a shock Tamaki.

"I don't understand princess…."

"Wow boss," Kaoru said a little irked that his and Hikaru's act didn't work, but still enjoyed Tamaki's current state.

"You must be losing you touch," Hikaru said next to his twin as the guest began to arrive.

* * *

All though out the club the girls as well as the Hosts where giving the Johnson twins and Haruhi odd looks, who were giggling and laughing.

"So let me get this straight," Kyle whispered has he and Sam were coming down from another fit.

"You came in here-" Sam started.

"-to study only to-" Kyle continued.

"-find the host club-"

"-who mistaken you for a boy-"

"-and then you accidentally knock over a vase-"

"-so you are repaying the debt by-"

"Being a host." the twins finished together.

"Yea that about sums it up," Haruhi said sipping on some tea to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh man that rich," Sam said holding down another fit.

"Um…excuse me," the three friends look up to see a group of three girls, "It is time to switch hosts."

"Wow already," Haruhi said looking at the time, "looks we'll have to continue this after the host club."

"Are you two going to be alright?" Haruhi asked looking back at the twins you nodded to each other.

"Yea, in fact-" Kyle said grinning.

"-we have something we need to talk to Kyoya-senpai about." Sam finished also grinning. Haruhi sweat dropped, 'Oh boy, this is not going to end well.' She thought as the twins made their way to Kyoya.

* * *

"Excuse me, Kyoya-senpai," Sam said catching the attention of the glasses wearing host, "Yes, can I help you?" he said.

"We have a proposition for you," Kyle said smirking

"Oh and what will that be," Kyoya said an evil glint radiating from his glasses.

"A way for us to help pay off Haruhi's debt." Sam said with a cheshire grin plastered on her face.

"I'm listening,"

* * *

Meanwhile Haruhi was entertaining her guest, "So tell me Haruhi," one of them began, "Who are those two?" the same one asked.

"Oh just old friends of mine," Haruhi said.

"Were you guys close?" another girl asked.

"You could say that," Haruhi said smiling blushing remembering her and Kyle's kiss. She began pouring some tea only to find out that they were out, "I'll be back ladies I need to refill the tea." She said getting up.

"There will no need young sir," a smooth voice said as gloved hands began to move to refill tea. Haruhi looks up to see, "Kyle!" indeed it was Kyle, but instead of what he was wearing before he was wearing a butler uniform complete with small rectangle glasses that had a small chain going from the glasses to the front pocket of the coat.

"K-K-Kyle," Haruhi said, 'Man you looks good, Wait I don't need to be thinking about that...for now.'Haruhi thought blushing

"What are you doing?

"Why serving you my lord," Kyle said finishing pouring the tea into the kettle. Haruhi looks around to Sam dress the same serving some coffee to Mori and Honey's group.

"But why are you dressed like that?"

"Does this outfit displease you my lord," Kyle said with a frown.

"N-N-N-No," Haruhi stuttered trying to fight down a blush, "I-It just caught me off guard that's all." she said gaining control of herself. Only to lose it when Kyle put a glove hand on her chin, lifting her head close to his very close. "Well my lord I could always change into something more to your…taste," he whispered their lips almost together.

"Kyle," she muttered she was about to move in for the kill when, "AAAAHHHHH IT'S LIKE MASTER SERVANT RELATIONSHIP YAOI version," squealed the girls in Haruhi area, which had grown from 3 to 10. Haruhi snap out of her high and blushed so hard that steam was coming out of her ears.

"If there is nothing else young master I must attend to my other duties," Kyle said as if nothing happened but one could see the blush growing on his face as well.

"N-N *Cough* No," Haruhi cough to get rid of the blush on her face, "That will be all." As Kyle walk away he could feel the glares from three host club members. Three guesses who three were and the first two don't count.

* * *

Sam was watching from a distance thought to herself, 'Damn bro what happen to the little shy kid go? Not that I mind, I don't think Haruhi minds either by the looks of things.' Sam was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the banana peel until she step on it and slip the tray she was holding flew up into the. She was falling to the ground hard but before she hit the ground something warm caught her. When Sam looks up to see who her rescuer is, "M-M-M-Mori-senpai."

"You okay?" he asked monotony catching her tray with its contents.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes t-thank you," Sam said blushing, 'Why am I acting like this,' Sam thought to herself taking back the tray, 'this isn't the first time I seen a…strong...silent...hot…boy. Ahhhh no I am turning into one of those damn fan girls.' Sam quickly scurried away a slightly confused Mori.

* * *

Afterwards the Johnson twins and the rest of the Host club were sitting around unwinding from that day's clubs activity.

"So what do you think Kyoya-senpai," Kyle said sipping on some tea, "I thought it was a success."

"Yes Kyoya," Tamaki said clearly annoyed, "Tell me whats going on,"

"Well these two," Kyoya motions to the American Twins, "wanted to help Haruhi pay off her debt so they're going to be taking over some of her work so she can concentrate more on entertaining her guest."

"So Haru-chan," Sam said to Haruhi's right while Kyle was on her left, "What do you think about us working here."

"Well….I…..uh," Haruhi stuttered her face heating up.

"Hmmmm," Sam putting a finger on her chin, "I think she is still trying to recuperate from that little show," Sam said slyly, looking from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh…I…uh…I am sorry hope I didn't overstep my boundaries," Kyle said slowly blushing, "I just thought what the customers might like."

"So you're telling me that you are just doing for the customers," Sam said in mock shock, "and that you have no feelings for Ru-Ru-chan."

Kyle stood up looking serious at his twin, "Of course I have feelings for her or I wouldn't have kissed her all those years ago."

The clubroom was silence for a minute letting the information sit in. Each member and various reaction; Sam was shock because she didn't expect this kind of reaction from poking at her twin, but her shock was quickly turned to a smirked. Mori just had an raised eyebrow, Honey watch the scene while eating….well cake, Kyoya was furiously tapping away on his laptop a small smirk on his lips, Tamaki had a horrified look, Hikaru and Kaoru were glaring at Kyle who was shock, and finally Haruhi mirrored Kyle's shock.

"How dare you kiss my daughter you fiend," Tamaki screeched as he began to chasing Kyle around the music room the Hitachiin brothers cheering the Host Club King, "Kill him Kill him Kill him," they chanted.

"Sooo Kyoya-senpai," Sam said smirking at the chaos that she created, "do you think that were host club material."

"Well that is up to Tamaki since he is the king," Kyoya said closing his laptop, "But I think with that little show that your brother and Haruhi put on I'm sure our customers will increase dramatically, and," Kyoya smirked watching the ruckus, "I think things around here will get mighty interesting, don't you think Sam-san."

* * *

**Well there you go, ch 3.  
**

**I hope I didn't over do things with that small 'act' anyway I'll see you guys later.  
**

**Oh don't forget to R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everybody sorry for the poor quality of the last chapter, internet is crap here. So when i want to post a new chapter i have to wait until the internet is good then i have to rush to get it posted so yea sorry about that.** **I'll go back and fix it later so for now enjoy.**

**Oh and one more thing some part of this chapter was hard for me to do, I made it up with plenty of fluff soooooo yea.  
**

**Disclaimer: Check Ch 1  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Paris, France, and a young lady was sitting on her bed playing a video game.

"I love you. You're all I can ever think about. Let's spend the rest of our lives together." The boy on the video game said who look a lot like Kyoya.

"Yes, Miyabi. I'm so happy." The girl said completely entrance by the game. Then a knock came to the door.

"Young miss? The Master has returned home." A maid said, "Miss?"

"Renge?" Renge's father said as he open the door to his daughter's room, "Oh, you certainly love those games of yours, don't you?" he said.

"Is that so wrong?" Renge said.

"No, not at all. I'm your father and I want you to be free to live your life however you want. You know you can do whatever you like. I've always promised you that freedom." Renge's father said softly.

"Yea," Renge said still stuck in her fantasy world.

* * *

Later Renge and her father sit down for some lunch and tea.

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" Renge asked while sipping on some tea.

"I would think so I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients. I made sure to get a photo." Her father said handing her a picture. "They have a boy in high school that's about the same age you are."

"He's the one." Renge said.

"Hmm?" Renge's father said.

"I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!" Renge exclaimed.

"Huh?" Renge's father said shocked.

"Don't forget, you promised you would let me do what I want, father!" Renge said going back and forth gathering her stuff.

"But, Renge." Her father said as his daughter ran by completely dress and packed.

"I'm coming for you my prince charming!" Renge said with stars in her eyes before running off in the private jet.

"Renge! Renge!" Her father shouted said private jet flew by the window and out of site.

* * *

The Host Club is now open for business.

It has been a couple of weeks since the Johnson twins became a part of the host club, and things have somewhat calmed down. Just as Kyoya predicted customers increase dramatically thanks to the occasional "Master-Servant-Yaoi" show between Kyle, Haruhi, and sometimes Sam. Much to Haruhi's pleasure and the Hitachiin twin's displeasure Kyle and Sam were also in the same class as them.

Today is kimono day in The Host Club, and all of the members where wearing kimonos, even Sam and Kyle.

"Oh, Tamaki, my sweet Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" One of Tamaki's guests asked.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye even if only for a second." Tamaki said.

"And why is your voice so sweet and so mellow?" Another guests asked.

"To set your nerves at ease so that my truest feelings will reach your heart." Tamaki said.

"Why do your eyes fill with tears every time you see me?" Another guests asked.

"Because just one look at your beautiful smile causing the fountain inside of me overflow." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki." The guests said.

"I think it's so cute that you're wearing matching kimonos." One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guest said.

"Our mother designed everything the host club members are wearing today. If you see something you like we can take an order for you." Hikaru said.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru said.

"But you know, the only one that will be doing the undressing is me Kaoru." Hikaru said getting close to his twin.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone." Kaoru said tearing up.

"Oh what a tender embrace!" The girls said.

"Oh, they're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi said shaking her head.

"Oh, Haruhi!" One of her guests said. "You look super cute in your kimono!"

"Almost like a girl" The other guest said.

"Uh, thanks." Haruhi said.

"They are right young master," Kyle said dressed in a simple black kimono carrying a tray full of tea and snacks, "You look positively… _luscious_ today," he said in a seductive tone inching closer to the tomato face Haruhi, "OOOOO Kyle-san we need some more tea," the Hitachiin twins called out.

"*Sigh* I'll must take my leave my master," Kyle said moving away secretly plotting the demised of two red heads.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said calling out to her, writing the old fashion way with ink and brush. "Looks like you've booked another appointment. You've had a very steady flow of customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I usually do. Keep it up and you'll be able to pay off you debt, but the rental on that kimono is nothing to sneeze at." Kyoya said.

'He's like some heartless tax collector!' Haruhi thought.

"Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how you look in that kimono." One girl said.

"Are you going to be releasing anymore pictures of the host club?" Another girl asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything plan right now, ladies." Kyoya said.

"But doesn't the host club make a lot of extra money-" Hikaru said as Kyle refilled their tea kettle, in which he notice was pretty full. Kyle shot daggers at the back of the twins head.

"-off of promotional sales?" Kaoru finished.

"That's true, but all of the pictures are poor quality. The picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However, if we want to create some higher quality money making shots, we might have to dip into the school's budget." Kyoya said clicking at his calculator.

"If it weren't for Kyoya, the host club would spiral into bankruptcy." Haruhi said to Sam who just nodded.

"Sam-Chan, Sam-Chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals." Honey said as he walked up barefoot.

"But you just had them on, didn't you? Come on, let's go look for it." Sam said squatting next to Honey.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said holding his missing sandal. He took Honey's ankle and slipped on his sandal.

"Takashi." Honey said crying.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Mori said.

"Takashi!" Honey said jumping into Mori's arms.

"How sweet." One of the girls and Sam said the other girls look at Sam who just shrugged and walk off a hint of a blush on her face.

"Isn't it though?" The other said after Sam had left.

"It looks like tears are popular with the ladies today, but how are they crying so easily?" Haruhi said. Haruhi bumped into Kaoru causing eye drops to fall out of his sleeve, the bottle that had and eye and read high quality on it. Haruhi picks up the small bottle.

"What's this?" she asked annoyed.

"For your information, it's very common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru said.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru said.

"That's cheating." Haruhi said.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Hikaru said.

"So why aren't you two crying?" Haruhi asked the American twins.

"Well as long as I am with you," Kyle said grabbing Haruhi by her waist while blushing, "there is nothing to be sad about."

"Ditto." Sam said smirking at her brother's attempts of wooing Haruhi.

"Here Haruhi, this is for you." Kaoru said a sweet to Haruhi.

"This is for me?" Haruhi said.

"Aren't you the cutest?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi." One of her guests asked.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't. But it would make a nice memorial offering for my mother." Haruhi said softly.

"You haven't change at all Haru-chan," Kyle whispered into Haruhi's ear causing her to blush.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki said Kyle was being pried away from Haruhi and tied up by the twins. "Carrying on your late mother's memory. Please Haruhi, take as many as these you like." Tamaki said placing several of the sweets in her hand as Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori clapped behind them Sam was in the back ground untying Kyle.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake." Haruhi said in a deadpan tone.

"How could you? My tears are always genuine Haruhi, being able to cry without tear drops is marks a true host. So tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki asked causing Kyle and Sam to freeze, but they relax when Haruhi said plainly.

"You wish."

"My romantic advances don't seem to be working on you. Maybe I should add a little more pizzazz to my character." Tamaki said.

"We company." Sam stated having freed her twin.

The host club looked over and saw Renge poking her head through the door.

"Looks like The Host Club has a brand new guest." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru said holding up a rose.

"Watching from a far is no fun." Hikaru said also holding a rose.

"Please miss," they both said getting closer.

"Um," Renge was clearly uncomfortable.

"Stop that! How many times do I have to tell you boys to be courteous to our first time guest?" Tamaki said holding up his own rose. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club." Tamaki said.

"No!" Renge said slapping Tamaki. "Don't you touch me! You phony!"

The entire host club gasped, minus Sam and Kyle who were giggling.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" Tamaki said.

"Just what I said, you're phony! I find it very hard to believe that you are the prince character of this host club!" Renge said, "You shouldn't go spreading your love around like that. You stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist, you're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" Renge exclaimed as giant arrows pierced Tamaki who was promptly shot by lightening.

"He's created a new technique." Hikaru said as Tamaki began falling in slow motion.

"One man, slow motion." Kaoru said.

"I don't suppose you are-" Kyoya started before Renge cut him off.

"It's you, Kyoya!" Renge said stepping on Tamaki and hugging Kyoya.

"How I longed to finally meet you my one and only prince charming." Renge said.

* * *

"Your fiancée?" Kaoru asked once all the nonsense died down.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course. My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring in to Ouran Academy's first year class 1-A as of tomorrow. Thank you" Renge said as Kyle poured some tea for her.

"Why the long face, Tamaki?" Sam snickered.

"He's upset because Mommy was hiding secrets from Daddy." Kaoru said.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring that we're husband and wife?" Kyoya said.

"Oh, it was a story of love at first sight." Renge said changing the subject. "I remember how you adored those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking and how sweet it was when you helped out that poor injured kitten." Renge said.

"Is she serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way! I can recognize my love from anywhere! He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return he likes solitude but in fact doesn't like to be lonely. He look likes the star of the popular dating Sim, Uki-Doki memorial!" Renge said while the entire Host Club ran around trying to wrap their heads around this.

"Wha?" Sam and Kyle said.

"You're like my real life Miyabi!" Renge said.

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey said.

"Otaku!" Tamaki cried out.

"Otaku?" Hikaru also cried out.

"…" Mori said.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru said.

"I get it now. You're in love with this character and projecting that love onto me and somehow thinking that I am like him in the game and became under the delusion that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." Kyoya said.

"So she made it up, right? You're not really her fiancée, are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Well no, I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've met the woman." Kyoya said. Everyone let a collected sigh of relieve.

"According to my research, you're in charge of managing the club, is that true Kyoya?" Renge said lovingly.

"That's right, Kyo-Chan is our director." Honey said.

"You're the Club's director. That's perfect! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business" Renge said.

"We're not a business. We're just a host club." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I've made up my mind! From now on I'm going to manage this host club!" Renge said.

"No! Listen, Kyoya…" Tamaki said.

"Ms. Houshakuji is the only daughter to a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her." Kyoya said which made Tamaki let out a groan.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you," Renge said with a smile.

* * *

[The next day]

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't too bad." Tamaki said.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well it fairly obvious, Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. The more girlfriends she has, the more she can bring out the female with in her. With Renge, Haruhi might be able to release the inner girl in her." Tamaki said.

"Good grief." Haruhi said.

"Now it our chance to get in touch of her feminine side," Tamaki continued his rant.

"Just ignore them Ru-Ru-chan," Sam said lying across Mori's lap a small blush running across his face.

"Yea," Kyle said coming from behind and wrapping his arm around her neck, "I like you just the way you are."

"This is a very important project men. All the friends she has right now are those shady twins," Tamaki said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru and then to Kyle and Sam, "and those other demon twins."

"Like you have room to talk." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Hey," Kyle and Sam yelled.

"Hello, everyone!" Renge said. "You will be happy to know that your new manager has made you all cookies." Renge said.

"Isn't she lady like? I'm so moved by your generosity!" Tamaki said.

"I didn't make these for you, phony prince." Renge said which made Tamaki crash and go to his emo-corner.

"I'm sorry I burned these little bit, I did the best I could, and I already know what you're going to say." Renge said.

"Anything that you make is going to taste delicious my dear." Miyabi said.

"Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya." Renge said.

"Wow, you're right. This cookies really are burnt." Honey said.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." Mori said surprisingly not in his usual monotone.

"WHAT?" Renge said before turning into Medusa and began chasing Honey, Mori, and oddly enough Sam around the room.

"Ah! She's scaring me!" Honey said.

Haruhi took one cookie and took a bite. "Actually, they're not bad. They have a good flavor to them." Haruhi said. Hikaru and Kaoru look at Tamaki and then to Kyle who was trying to get Tamaki out of his corner, a suddenly evil idea came to them.

"May I try?" Hikaru said before taking a bite of the cookie while it was still in Haruhi's mouth.

"Huh?" Tamaki and Kyle said the latter having angry tick marks on his head.

"Uh oh, Haruhi. You have some crumbs on your face." Kaoru said before licking Haruhi's cheek.

"HUH?" Tamaki said.

Kyle was cracking his knuckles.

"Did you just see what they just did," Tamaki said to Kyoya pointing that the Hitachiin twin who had evil grins on their face, while in the back ground Sam and Mori were holding Kyle so he wouldn't kill them.

"Don't worry brother," Sam said surrounded by demonic aura, "we'll get our NM squad to take care of them."

"Oh, that right Sam," Kyle said with an evil smirk.

"And suddenly, the three classmates are closer than ever been before." Kyoya said, as Tamaki continued his rant.

"You know, you could have just told me and I would have wiped it off, and if you wanted to try one there's plenty here." Haruhi said completely oblivious to everything, holding up the bag of cookies.

"That's not how you're supposed to react, Haruhi! You must stay strong and reject them and brush them off to the side! Do you understand?" Tamaki said cupping Haruhi's cheeks.

"This is sexual harassment Senpai." Haruhi said.

"Sexual Harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment then they're twice as guilty! Someone call the police!" Tamaki said.

"Cut out boss, we're sorry." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Renge-Chan, Renge-Chan!" Honey said. "You want some? It's milk." Honey said holding up a cup

"Lukewarm." Renge said.

"Hmm?" Honey said.

"All of your characters are lukewarm except for Kyoya!" Renge said. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side you understand. Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls start getting tired and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my Kyoya business? As your manager, it is my duty to change your character backgrounds." Renge said. "Let's start with you!" Renge said pointing to Honey.

"Ah!" Honey said.

"If you are as cute as you are inside and out, then you're no different than a baby. There for you are the baby face thug!" Renge said.

"AH!" Honey said even more scared than before.

"And Mori-Senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky." Renge said. "The Hitachiin twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world! Haruhi, you're the honor student who is constantly getting bullied! Kyle you have everything, but secretly you want to be normal high school student, Sam is the underappreciated twin who is jealous of his older twin brother! And as for you, Tamaki, you are the school idol who charms everyone with his good looks but actually has an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! The Lonely prince. And Kyoya, you're fine just the way you are, I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, kay?" Renge said.

"Thank you. I'm honored." Kyoya said.

"The lonely prince, it's true, that title is perfect for me." Tamaki said as the he stood in the spot light.

"Yea right." Haruhi said, "she couldn't be farther from the truth."

"C'mon, Kyoya Senpai." Hikaru said.

"You have to do something." Kaoru said.

"Why? It seems the boss is up for it." Kyoya said.

"How do look Renge? Do these poses look like a lonely prince?" Tamaki said.

"Wow, Tamaki. You catch on quick, but that would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain." Renge said.

"Tamaki-senpai, stop this madness!" Kyle and Sam said.

"Let's just see how this whole thing turns out. It might be interesting it always is." Kyoya said.

* * *

{And action!}

"What do you want?" Sam growled as Kyle sat down next to her at the basketball game.

"I came to see the game with my little brother of course." Kyle said slinging his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Sam said slapping way Kyle's arm, "I don't need your damn pity. You can never understand me!" Sam said before running off.

"Wait!" Kyle said.

"I hate you," Sam said.

Kyle let out a gasp and broke down into a crying fit.

"I can undo the pain of jealousy." Renge said in the background.

Hikaru was dribbling the ball down the court the fans cheered as he made the basket. He heard a whistle and saw Kaoru on the ground.

"Someone get a stretcher!" A paramedic called, "Take him to the infirmary immediately."

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru said kneeling next to his brother.

"You must get back in the game, Hikaru! We need you!" The coach said.

"Shut up!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share me pain. I'm the one who got hurt. Now go on." Kaoru said.

"I can't! It hurts Kaoru!" Hikaru said.

"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands as long as we have each other we can go on living." Renge said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm envious the way you two support each like that." Tamaki said as the scene suddenly changed to the rain.

"But, Suoh-Senpai." Hikaru said.

"Why would you be envious of us? You're the school's idol." Kaoru said.

"An idol, right? I hate that people worship me just because how I look. It would be much better if I were alone." Tamaki said.

"One lonely heart meets another. They pass one another wounding each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?" Renge said.

Haruhi was running through the forest when she stopped at a tree.

"You can't run away forever." Honey's voice said which made Haruhi turn around and drop to the ground. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone that crosses me."

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should know by now. When you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." Mori said.

"I didn't ask you for your advice! Do I need to put you over my knee?" Honey threatened.

"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?" Renge asked.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey said before he got wide eyed. "Haru-Chan!" Honey said before jumping into Haruhi's arms. "I'm so sorry! I can't do this anymore!" Honey said crying.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Medusa Renge said. "What's wrong with you? You have to stick to the script!"

"But I can't!" Honey said.

"Stop rolling, camera man!" Renge said.

"Yes, boss!" The camera said.

"I want the rain to make everything seem tragic!" Renge said.

"So how did it go from changing our characters to making a movie about them?" Hikaru said as he, Kaoru, Kyle, and Sam sat in their chairs.

"And how is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi said a towel drape over her shoulders.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie Millenniual Snow," Kyoya said, "It was the top grossing box office that year." Kyoya said.

'These damn rich people.' Haruhi thought to herself.

"And another thing, why does this script portray Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru said.

"Yea," Kaoru said.

"What's the pitcher?" Haruhi asked.

"If you don't know, we won't tell you." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi said.

"I don't get it either Ru-Ru-chan." Sam said while Kyle nodded.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said running up to Haruhi. "So how was I? Did you like my performance?" Tamaki asked.

"It was awesome. I'm surprised you got into your character into like that. It was pretty believable." Haruhi said handing Tamaki a towel.

"I'm discovering a newer, darker side of myself. I think it might a good idea to explore it." Tamaki said.

"Are you sure about that, because I think you're fine the way you are, Senpai." Haruhi said.

"Oh, you do," Tamaki said blushing, "If you say so Haruhi."

'If he gets in touch with his darker side then he'll be that much more trouble.' Haruhi thought.

All of this was being watch by Kyle who was trying to understand this sick feeling that he was having.

"Hey, Haruhi you're on." Renge said.

"Coming!" Haruhi said she turned the corner and saw Renge.

"Over here." Renge said. Haruhi walked over and saw two scary looking guys.

"These two gentlemen have agreed to make a brief appearance in our film." Renge said.

"Film? What are you talking about?" One of the guys said.

"After all, we're going to need some tough looking guys for our climax. That's when all of the club members come together to get rid of the villains of their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family who got their fame from the Japanese mafia! Dontcha think it's a perfect casting choice." Renge said with stars in her eyes.

"What's with this girl?" One guy said.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other said.

"Wait a minute, Renge." Haruhi said trying to defuse the growing hostile situation.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue." Renge said pulling one of the boys.

"You think you can just push me around? You don't even know me!" The boy said before pushing Renge into a wall.

"Watch out!" Kyle said shooting forward wrapping his arms around Renge protecting her from the falling stage pieces.

"Are you okay?" Renge said kneeling down in front of Kyle.

"KYLE," Haruhi cried out kneeling next to him giving him a look over.

"I fine Haruhi, anyway," Kyle said with a grimace, "that guy was right, Renge. You can't just do that. You can't judge people from what's on the outside. You're just stereotyping them. Once you did that, you'll never see the person on the inside." Kyle said.

"Um…I don't understand what you're say." Renge said.

"What happened?" Tamaki said as he, and Sam ran around the corner.

Then Tamaki saw the tears in Haruhi's and Kyle's eyes. Something in him snap, he and Sam rushed forward and each of them grabbed a boy by their shirts and slammed them in to the wall and ground.

"Now which one of you assholes did this?" Sam said in a sickly sweet voice.

"It's not what you think! That girl started it!" The one being held by Tamaki said, "She the one giving us a hard time."

"He's telling the truth, Senpai, Sam," Haruhi said, "It wasn't their fault. They were just provoked." Sam and Tamaki released the boys and ran towards Kyle and Haruhi.

"Let's get out of here." The two said before they ran off.

Haruhi cupped Kyle's cheek and asked "Kyle, are you in any pain?" Kyle was either fighting down a blush or doing an impression of a tomato.

"Yea, I'm okay what about you," Kyle said rubbing his eye and looking up at Haruhi.

"I'm alright, it just my contacts," Haruhi said pulling out said contact lens. Tamaki began laughing, "Haha You can cry without using eye drops, so you're a full fledge host now Haruhi."

"You have got to be kidding me," Haruhi, Kyle, and Sam said at the same time. The trio look at each other and began laughing.

"You…you! Please tell me you got that cameraman!" Renge said.

"Yes, boss." The cameraman said.

"That scene was perfect!" Renge said clutching the script. "Now all we need is a narration from my sweet Kyoya." Renge said.

Then Kyoya smashed the camera with a rock.

"Ah! What'd you do to my camera!" The camera man said.

"Is something wrong?" Renge said.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't allow there to be any record of a club member participating in violence," Kyoya said, "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Kyoya said.

"A pest?" Renge said with tears streaming down her cheek, "But you're supposed to pat me on my head and tell me not worry. You're supposed to be a kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now?" Renge said tears falling in full force, "Tell me why."

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki said.

Renge turned around and dropped to her knees.

"Does it really matter?" Kyle said squatting down, "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a look on the person inside and get to him little by little, you'll have more fun that way." Kyle said with a smile placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Trust me I know," he said thinking about Haruhi.

"Long time no see, Renge. Why are you so down? Please smile for me. Today is going to be a beautiful day. After all today you've learned a very important lesson that will help you live happily ever after. I'm so glad that you finally understand. I think you're ready to move to the next level Renge." Miyabi said.

* * *

[Several days later]

"Hello, ladies. Come in." Tamaki said.

"I bought the video of that film you made." One of the girls said.

"I bought it too."

"So did I!"

"Me too!"

"Huh?" The hosts club said except Kyoya and Mori.

"You did?" Tamaki said.

"That scene is that rain was just amazing!" The first girl said.

"I love the lonely prince!" The second girl said.

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" The third girl said everything dissolved into fangirl drabble after that.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said his eyes hidden by his hair.

"I may have smashed the camera," Kyoya began writing in his notebook, "but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged, but naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far," Kyoya said closing his notebook, "That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but I guess that's as to be expected."

"So is this is what you meant by interesting." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." Kyoya said.

'And when exactly did he start calculating all this?' Haruhi thought.

"Good day, everyone." Renge said.

"Renge? But I thought you went back to France already." Tamaki said.

"I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. It was so chivalrous of you to protect me! I could feel the love in every word when you lectured me about judging people!" Renge said before taking Kyle's hand. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!"

"Say what." Haruhi said while Sam busted out laughed.

"Huh?" Kyle said.

"C'mon, Kyle. Let's go to my house and play some video games together! Then you can get to know me better. You too Haruhi," Renge said dragging Kyle and Haruhi.

"What?" Kyle and Haruhi said.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai-"

"-are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Kyoya said writing in his notebook again, "Everything Renge said is true,"

"No it isn't," Tamaki cried out.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted Haruhi to have a female friend in the first place," Kyoya stated in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Well yea, a female companion, not a girlfriend," Tamaki yelled out waving his hand towards the leaving trio.

"C'mon! Let's go play together." Renge said pulling Kyle and Haruhi.

"No wait you can have Kyle just don't take Haruhi from me," Tamaki began crying as he chased the trio.

"Sam help us!" Kyle said waving his hand around.

"Cant haha to busy hahaha enjoying this!" Sam said though her fits of laughter.

"Damn you," Kyle growled. He look over to Haruhi who flash her pleasant smile that always made Kyle melt, "Well I guess this isn't so bad," he said taking Haruhi's hand into his.

"Yea," Haruhi said absent mindedly squeezing Kyle's hand.

* * *

**There you go i hope you guys enjoy it tell me what you think. I am still open for suggestions if you guys have any.**

**Don't forget to R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody I am back with another chapter. To tell the truth I am really surprise at how popular this story is compared to my other one. It makes me sad really. It would make me really happy if you guys would go and check that out and tell me what you think.**

**I know that you guys have wanting some SamxMori fluff. Well you got it. So tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show only the OC.**

* * *

Chapter 5

[Flashback]

_"I remember the first time we played it was so long ago," Kaoru began narrating._

_6 year old Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin watched as their classmates ran around in the snow when they were suddenly approached by a little girl with long brown hair._

_"Hey wanna make a snow man with me?" The girl asked sweetly._

_"Which one of us are you talking to?" Hikaru asked._

_"To both of you silly" The girl said._

_"There's nobody here named both of you" Kaoru said._

_"Okay then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru" The girl said._

_"Oh really? Which one of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?__" The twins said._

[End Flashback]

* * *

In the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru were entertaining their guests.

"Let's play the: Which one is Hikaru game!" The boys said which made the girls giggle. "Soooo can you tell which one is Hikaru?" The boys said.

"Well, it's hard to say." The girl said.

"You're identical." Another girl said.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeeded." The boys said.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said as she walked by.

"What, you got a problem with this Haruhi?" The boys said.

"Not really. I just don't understand why you two are so popular." Haruhi said.

"That's not very nice." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm disappointed," Hikaru said.

"Obviously you don't understand why it's important to have two male twins in the host club." Kaoru said.

"Listen up Haruhi. Having a pair of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies gives the club high points. It also matter if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." Hikaru said hugging his brother.

"And in our case, we're twins that make our relationship taboo, and there for more intriguing." Kaoru said.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood next to one of their guests.

"Besides, who hasn't fantasied about twins, two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru said getting close to his the guest.

"It's a young lady's romantic fantasy." Kaoru said copying his brother.

"Well, uh, yea your right!" The girl said squealing as she entered cloud nine. The next moment Tamaki came running towards the Hitachiin twin like a bat out of hell.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so under one condition! That you would take it seriously!" Tamaki said.

"We take our job very seriously." Hikaru said.

"In fact, we work on it till dawn." Kaoru said.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki said showing a topless Haruhi.

"Whats going on over here," Kyle said walking over, "Senpai if you keep-" he stop when he saw the picture he froze.

"Kyle whats-" Sam said who also froze when she saw the picture.

"You look great Haru-Chan!" Honey said as the girls started going gaga over the picture while Mori held back Kyle and Sam who were screaming curses in different languages, both promising death to the other twins.

"Tell me when?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh?" the red head twins answered.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi." Tamaki yelled.

* * *

[Welcome to Tamaki's inner theater!]

**Haruhi was sitting in a spot light wearing nothing but a bed sheet.**

**"Yes, that pose is perfect." Hikaru said while taking pictures of Haruhi.**

**"And your expression is beautiful." Kaoru said also taking pictures of Haruhi.**

**"Once we're finished with this shoot, you can have all the fancy tuna you want." Hikaru said.**

**"Once we're finished with this shoot, you can have all the fancy tuna you want." Was repeated as imaginary Haruhi began thinking about fancy tuna.**

[Fin]

* * *

"You bribed her, didn't you?" Tamaki said.

"You're imagining things." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's obvious the photos been altered." Kaoru said.

"Photo Shop?" Kyle and Sam said calming down.

"It came out pretty good, huh?" Hikaru said.

"We've got some major photo shopping talent." Kaoru said.

"You idiots! That's a total waste of your skills, have you no shame!" Tamaki said.

"But if you're going do it anyway, can you photo shop with this idol in my photo book, please?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Boss." Hikaru said.

"Why don't you just ask her if she would wear a dress like that?" Kaoru said.

"I never thought to ask her." Tamaki said, now it was the Johnson to be evil.

"Oh, we have plenty of pictures like that don't we Kyle," Sam said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Why yes Sam, yes we do," Kyle smirked evilly.

Tamaki made a mental note to ask about those pictures later as he made his way to Haruhi, "What do you think of my dear?" he said holding up a frilly dress.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked.

"I think the question that should be asked Honey-senpai is," Kyle said holding in his laughter, "Why he has a dress?"

"He looks so handsome!" One of Haruhi's guests said looking at the picture, completely oblivious of what going on.

"Yea he does, but I agree with Tamaki. I would love to see what Haruhi looked like if he dressed up as a girl." Another one of her guests said.

"Oh, he's so cute. I'm sure he would look great no matter what you put him in." Another one of the girls said.

Haruhi let out a sigh before turning towards Tamaki who was still holding the dress up, and glared at him making him scurry away.

"Now cut it out," Haruhi said turning towards the twins, "No more making weird pictures of me, you got that. Just what do you take me for?" Haruhi said.

"Isn't that obvious? You're our toy." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"She is not some object you bastards," the growling voice of Kyle said behind the twins. The twins turn around to see demonic aura swimming around Kyle.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Hikaru taunted.

With that Kyle snap, he launched himself at the twins, only to be hook back Mori and Sam, "Kyle it's not worth it," Sam said struggling to hold Kyle back, "You two better be glad I have better control over my emotions. Because if I didn't you two would be six feet under by now."

"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life," Kaoru began, "One must find himself stimulating toy to keep one occupied." Hikaru finished.

"I am not your toy, okay!" Haruhi said.

"Come on just give me 30 seconds that's all I need," Kyle begged.

"That's enough Kyle," Mori said in his monotone.

"Fine," Kyle huffed calming down. Once he was released he turned around and walks way leaving behind the nonsense.

"You want a toy?" They heard a dark, creepy voice say.

"If you like toys, then you should visit my black magic club. We've just opened a black market place with black magic items from across the globe!" Nekozawa said. "We're also holding mass around the clock and if you visit right now, I'll throw in a free curse doll. You can have Belzeneff as your free gift."

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi said.

"Wait a second. Has that door always been there?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Nekozawa-Senpai likes to hide he doesn't care of bright lights." Kyoya said.

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi." Tamaki said creeping up behind Haruhi.

"Ah!" Haruhi said scared jumping away from him.

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed!" Tamaki said.

"Do you have any biases for that?" Sam asked plainly standing behind Haruhi.

"Yes! It happened during final exams during the last school year!" Tamaki said shuddering. "It's even terrifying to talk about it."

* * *

Tamaki was walking down the hallway to class when one of the girls talked to him.

"Good morning, Tamaki." The girl said.

"Good morning." Tamaki said before stepping on something. He looked down and saw he stepped on something. He looked down and saw he stepped on Nekozawa's Belzeneff puppet.

"On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa cursed doll, Belzeneff." Tamaki said. "Afterwards, I took my exam, but it was in some strange lettering. I looked to the others for help but I knew none of them! I was alone in another dimension!"

* * *

"Scary!" Honey said.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi said.

"That only happened because you were so scared; you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya said.

"No, it was a curse! I know because the three days later, I woke my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that!" Tamaki said.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before remember?" Kyoya said.

"You shouldn't underestimate," Nekozawa said popping out of nowhere scaring Tamaki, "the powers of black magic or Belzeneff the curse doll. All you have to do is just write the name of someone you hate on the back then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune.

"Wow, this guy really is dark, and in more ways than one." Hikaru said.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights," Kaoru said holding up a flashlight, "Then I wonder what he'll think of this." He finished clicking flashlight on.

Kaoru pointed the flashlight at Nekozawa.

Nekozawa and Tamaki let out a scream. "You murders!" Nekozawa said zigzagging back to his room.

"Eh." Hikaru and Kaoru said with a shrug.

"How on earth could you do such a thing!" Tamaki said, "Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!"

"Ugh, I am so bored." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru sat by the window completely ignoring Tamaki.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru said.

"My dignity as the club's leaders…is being ignored." Tamaki said as he sulked in the corner

"Ugh." Haruhi said.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru said, "We got a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"The next time we get a day off." Hikaru said.

"Can we come over to your house and hang out?" Kaoru said making all of the members of the Host Club stop in their tracks to listen.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"We're curious!" Hikaru and Kaoru said "We want to see where you live."

"No way," Haruhi said.

"Aww, pretty please." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way, you guys are just going to make fun of me." Haruhi said.

"No matter how much we beg?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way." Haruhi said.

"I too have been thinking it's about time I pay respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." Tamaki said with roses floating around him and in the background.

"No way in hell, Senpai." Haruhi said before Tamaki went back to his corner

"How about we settle this with a game?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "If you can't guess which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty is us coming over to your house later tonight." The boys said grabbing their hats and spun around. "So which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru, this one's Hikaru." Haruhi said pointing them out.

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No, I know I am right. You guys seem to forget that," Haruhi said as Sam and Kyle intertwined themselves around her, "I grew up with twins. I can easily tell you guys apart."

"How on earth did you do that, Haruhi? Whenever they wear those caps to hide which way they part their hair, it's almost impossible to tell which one is which." One girl said.

"How can you tell them apart?" Another girl asked.

"Well how do I put it, it kind of difficult to explain. But Hikaru speech and actions make him come across more mischievous than Kaoru." Haruhi said.

Then Kaoru started chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru said has he begun laughing.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Hikaru said.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all I'm the one who's going along with your selfish games." Kaoru said his voice getting serious.

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru. If you hate them then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru said.

"Because I hate to see you make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi." Kaoru said.

Sam let out a small gasp as did Hikaru.

"What?" Tamaki and Kyle said.

Kyle had fear in his eyes.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru. Man, you're such a freaking idiot!" Hikaru said.

"Yea! There's some things in this world that should never be said!" Tamaki said.

"Why would I fall for someone like her? She looks like a Tanuki." Hikaru said.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog? You're going to pay for that you little punk!" Kyle said getting ready to charge only to be stop by Mori.

"Awesome, this is just awesome." Renge said suddenly stopping everyone. "Our little Haruhi is in the middle of a five sided relationship." Renge said as she turned round and round on her platform. "And to make it even more exciting two of Haruhi's admirers are twins. Torn apart by love." she finished as she stop spinning, "Just the thought of it just makes me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge exclaimed.

"Butt out, Otaku." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You guys are so mean! You shouldn't say something so mean to your manager!" Renge said crying.

"But, Renge, I thought you had feelings for Kyle." Tamaki said, hopping to push those two together in hopes that Kyle would leave his precious daughter alone.

"Oh, I do, but I have no problem with Kyle having a Homosexual relationship on the side especially if it with Haruhi." Renge said with stars in her eyes. In the background Kyle was impersonating a tomato while Sam pokes at him while giggling.

"I am confused," Haruhi said trying to fight down a blush, "I thought you were going back to France, Renge." Haruhi said.

"Oh, I was going to start a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." Renge said.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru yelled out making everyone turn their attention to him and his twin, "You're the one always crawling into my bed talk about annoying!"

"I only do that because you look lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed? You idiot!" Kaoru said making the fan girls, which were sitting on the sidelines, go crazy.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru said.

"Oh yea, well, you're failing your foreign language class you big dummy!" Kaoru said.

"The way you grind your teeth is so annoying!" Hikaru said.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!" Kaoru said.

"Sex Pixy!" Hikaru said.

"Sicko!" Kaoru said.

"Your mother wears to much make up!" The both exclaimed.

"Sex pixy?" Sam said confused.

"Why are they insulting their own mothers?" Kyle asked who was also confused, "You know, I'm not even sure that this is even a real fight."

"I wouldn't doubt that this is all some crazy scheme of theirs to get something that they want," Sam said knowingly.

"Yea, this might be a tactic that we might use," Kyle said with a nod.

"That's it! We're over!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

In class 1-A, Haruhi was unpacking her bag getting ready for class; Kyle was resting his head on his arms, while Sam was playing with his hair, when Hikaru walks in the classroom with flamingo pink hair.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru said, "Good morning to you too Sam-chan, I guess you too Kyle-san."

"Kyle wake up you gotta see this," Sam said nudging her twin.

Kyle looks up and his eye shot out from his head.

"Hikaru, what on in the world happen to your hair?" Haruhi said, "Why is it dyed pink?"

"Cause pink suits me," Kyle and Sam couldn't help but snicker at that, "Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru from the rest of my life you know." Hikaru said as Kaoru walk in the classroom, Kyle and Sam trying their hardest to hold in their laughter.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Kaoru said while he walked in with blue hair.

"So Kaoru is the blue twin?" Haruhi said.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I had this nightmare. I had dream that my stylist dyed my hair pink." Kaoru said. "That pink hair was so ridiculous, I woke up practically screaming." Kaoru said.

Kaoru sat down but Hikaru kicked the chair from under him earning a sweat-drop from Kyle, Sam, and Haruhi. **(A/N: Kyle sits behind Haruhi while Sam sits behind him)**

Then Kaoru pushed Hikaru out of his seat. Then they stood up and stared each other down. They grabbed their chairs and started throwing things at each other. Nothing was spared not even poor Usa-chan, Honey went to go save his beloved bunny only to be thrown as well.

Haruhi let out a sigh, 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought to herself

"I got you Honey-senpai," Sam said jumping up and catching the boy Lolita.

"Thank you Sam-chan," Honey said, "Oh Mori wants to meet you at the usual place after school." Honey said before running off.

"What going on here Sam," Kyle said with a smirk.

"Uh…well…uh… you see Mori-senpai and I are kinda…" Sam trailed off blushing.

"Does this have to do with the time that he saved you from those punks?" Kyle asked remembering the incident that happened two weeks ago.

* * *

[Flashback Start]

_It was early Saturday morning and Sam was out window shopping. She was passing an alleyway when two pairs of hands grabbed her and pulled her in the abyss._

_"Well, well, what do we have here," one of her captors said the darkness of the alley way_

_"We got ourselves a pretty little gaijin," another one said moving his hands along Sam's stomach. Try as she must Sam couldn't break free. _

_"Whats the matter? I thought you American dogs spread your legs for anybody," one of them leered._

_'Somebody help me.' Sam cried out in her head._

_What going on here?" a monotone voice called out. Sam open her eyes to see, "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai help me," She cried out, but her voice was muffled by a sleazy hand._

_In a flash Mori and Honey understood the situation and leap into action. All Sam could remember was; the sudden release, the fall, and something warm catching her._

_"You okay Sam?" a monotone voice asked. Sam opens her eyes and look up to see that she being carried bridal style by Mori._

_"Uh…yea thank you Mori-senpai," Sam said blushing her mind yelling out to get out of the position, but her body didn't want to leave the warmth that Mori's body was giving off._

_"Do you want us to walk you home?" Honey said as the trio left the alleyway._

_"N-No I'll be okay thank you though," Sam stuttered as Mori set her down. _

_"Here let help you carry those," Honey said as he went and pick up Sam's dropped bags._

_"You don't need…ack" Sam cried out as Mori lifted her up and slung her on to his back, piggy back style._

_"So which way to your house Sam-chan?" Honey asked._

_"T-T-T-T-That way," Sam stuttered pointing to the general direction, giving in to the warmth that was Mori, "And you guys can call me Samantha," she said dosing off._

[Flashback End]

* * *

Kyle just smiled remembering Sam coming back on Mori's back. Of course he was worried about his sister, but when he found out that Mori and Honey step in before anything happened, and the look of happy contempt that was on Sam's face, he wave all those feelings off. "Well Mori is a man of few words, but he is loyal, and trustworthy. He alright in my book."

"You not mad or anything," Sam said.

"Why would I be," Kyle said with a shrug he then smirked, "I mean technically we are here to find spouses, so…,"

"We're not dating or anything…yet," Sam said blushing madly, "were just hanging out, he showing me some defensive move and stuff…." She trailed of poking her index fingers together.

"Well whatever you want to call it," Kyle smiled ruffling Sam's head, "you have my blessing."

"Why thank you brother," Sam said in a sickly sweet voice slowly pulling out a book, "But now you have to pay for ruffling up my hair."

"Oh boy,"

**-SAM CHOP-**

A blushing and smiling Sam walk away from her brother, who was now sporting a smoking book shaped dent in his head.

* * *

[In the Dining hall during lunch]

"I'll have the A lunch." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "No! Give me the B pasta and the D salad! No! I'll have the F Campanili with Barley Duck! Hold on make that a Faux Grade sauce!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Stop copying me! we don't you just leave me alone."

"Amazing perfect unison even when fighting," Haruhi said.

"I was wondering what the fuss about." Tamaki said as he and the rest of the host club walked in. "I can't believe you two are still fighting you are a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki said.

"Hey, look who it is." One boy said.

"Oh, I love them." One girl said.

"I've never seen them all together like this." Another girl said.

"We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan, I want you to make up and go halfies on this cake!" Honey said holding up a piece of cake. "But I want a piece, too. So maybe we can go thirdsies, but we aren't going be able to split the strawberry on top though. What are we going to do?" Honey wondered oblivious to the fact that he was making the situation worse, "After all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot. Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, do you like strawberries?" Honey asked before Sam picked him up and took him away.

"You're just making it worse. Let them work it out on their own Honey-kun." Sam said.

"Thanks," Mori said picking up Honey.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said before looking around making sure that nobody is looking, she then reaches up plants a small kiss on Mori cheek. Sam then skips away a red tint in on her face, leaving behind a smiling, and blushing Mori.

"Oh, Haruhi! I didn't expect to see you here!" Tamaki said happily as a tail suddenly appears from his butt and begins wagging.

"I was worried about those two, so I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch, and I was just going to eat in the classroom." Haruhi said.

"Box lunch?" Tamaki said his mind drifting off in to his own magical theater.

"Here, Darling. Your box lunch. I hope you're not too embarrassed, but I made it in a heart shape for you. I love you!" Tamaki's imaginary Haruhi said as holding up silver bento with white rice and pink rice shaped like a heart.

"I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I will eat it!" Tamaki said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyoya said taking his lunch and walking out.

"Hey, Haruhi. You want to sit here with me?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh…Okay." Haruhi said.

"So whats that?" Hikaru said pointing at the box that was in Haruhi's hand, "What did you bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet." Haruhi said.

"You wanna switch with me? I had to get something different from Kaoru so I ended up getting something I really don't like." Hikaru said pushing his tray towards Haruhi without waiting for an answer.

"That's fine with me." Haruhi said looking at the tray, 'This is really magnificent. I've never tried anything like this before,' Haruhi thought before taking a bite out. "Hmm." Haruhi said blushing happily.

"It's delicious, it's delicious, isn't it Haruhi? I'm so glad you like it. I want you to eat like that every day!" Tamaki said before running over to them. "Good play, Hikaru. As your reward, I'll trade my lunch for your box lunch."

"Forget about it,"

"Is it really that good Haruhi?" Kyle asked from behind her, "If you want I can come over and cook for you sometime."

"Really," Haruhi said happily, "Wait you can cook?"

"That amongst other things, I'm pretty…talented" he said slyly causing her to blush.

"So Haruhi," Kaoru said sitting next to her sending a glare at Kyle, "Is that any good? How would you like to taste mine," he said cupped her chin, and was getting ready to feed her when Hikaru took a bite instead.

"Quit butting in, get lost Kaoru," Hikaru said with his mouthful.

Kaoru calmly let go of the spoon and threw his soup at Hikaru who used Tamaki as a shield. They then began a massive food fight throwing everything that wasn't nailed down. Even Honey, Mori, and Tamaki got mixed up in it.

"I think I'm going to eat in my classroom after all, come on Kyle," Haruhi said before taking her lunch and walking out Kyle trailing behind Sam not too far behind.

* * *

"Hey, Kyle, I've have an idea to get back at the twins for the cookie incident, and getting in your way of wooing Ru-Ru-chan" Sam whispered once she Kyle and Haruhi made it back to the classroom.

"Oh, what do you have in mind? And I am not wooing, just being friendly," Kyle asked blushing, as Sam chuckled, before she whispered in his ear. Kyle turned to his twin with a serious look on his face, "Sam that is cold, dark, mean, and just plain devious," Kyle face then turned into an evil smirk and began rubbing his hands together, "Its perfect, but how are we going to do it."

"Hello NM squad," Sam said in an obvious tone.

"What are you two planning? And what is the NM squad?"

"Nothing," Sam said innocently answered Haruhi's first question

"And don't worry about it, we'll tell you some other time," Kyle answered her other question.

Haruhi was still pretty suspicious knowing that the twins do have a devious streak in them even though they don't show it much. She decided to let go for now, she'll only intervene if things get messy.

* * *

[Later at the host club]

The members of the Host Club, minus the Hitachiin twins, were sitting at a big table waiting as Kyoya calculated some numbers.

"Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're one pair short of loving brothers." Kyoya said, "Oh, and Haruhi. I don't want you to feel responsible for this. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud in the first place, right?" Kyoya said.

'It's clear he blames me for this,' Haruhi thought.

"It's weird for Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan to fight like this. It's never happened before." Honey said while playing with Usa-chan.

"Mmm," Mori said with a nod of his head.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan since we're in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I didn't get to talk to them that much, but I remember that the two of them always played together." Honey said.

"Yea that's true, I mean we've only known the twins since middle school, but they've defiantly stood out." Tamaki said.

'Wow I have never seen this side of them before,' Kyle thought, 'I didn't think that they could be this…serious. Honestly it's refreshing.'

"It seem like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop to think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe this means that twins are expanding their horizon! We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Tamaki said.

'Who knows? Maybe this is a turn for the better. But if this is their first fight, then don't they need someone to tell them when it's time to stop and give in? If they've never fought before, do they know how to make up?' Haruhi thought.

* * *

Later Hikaru and Kaoru entered the room and started throwing at each other until it was all in a big pile with Honey and Usa-chan at the top.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time to give it up with all the fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki asked clearly frustrated.

"What you say? It's driving you insane? You got to be kidding me. How do you think I feel? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face! I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!" Hikaru said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! In fact, I hate you so much; I bought this, Belzeneff the curse doll." Kaoru said digging in his pocket and pulling out a wooden curse doll

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Sam and Kyle said just about having enough of this nonsense, while Tamaki screamed any back away.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru." Kaoru said holding up a marker. "I'm going to write your name on his back! From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru said as he wrote something on the back.

Then Haruhi run up to them and punched both of them on the top of their heads.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi said. "What do you think you're doing bringing something like this into a petty fight!" she said taking the doll, "Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you bought everyone else into this big mess. Now apologize to each other right now or I'm never going to let you come to my house, have I made myself clear!" Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks.

"Hmm?" Haruhi said.

"Oh no," Kyle and Sam said looking at each other.

"So what you're saying is if we make up then we can come to your place?" Hikaru and Kaoru said circling around Haruhi.

Haruhi turned the Belzeneff doll around and saw that it said 'blank' on the back.

"Ah!" Haruhi said.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru said as he hugged his brother.

"Don't worry Haruhi," Kyle whispered, "We'll make sure no one finds out where you live."

"Thank you Kyle," Haruhi whimpered.

"Don't say that, Hikaru! I was so worried, couldn't live with myself again if I knew I hurt you!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi, as well as the rest of the Host Club, was in shock as the Belzeneff doll fell from her hands.

"You have got to be kidding me! You mean you guys were faking this whole time?" Honey said.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

'They totally fooled me,' Haruhi thought as she was on all fours on the ground along with Tamaki.

"Sam," Kyle said his eye twitching.

"Yes?" Sam said her eyes were also twitching.

"Do it." Kyle stated and with a nod she flips open her phone and began talking to someone.

"Twins with too much time on their hands," Tamaki began.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their tongues out at them.

"Are the devil." Tamaki finished.

* * *

[The next day]

"I'm so glad you two made up!" One of Hikaru and Kaoru's guests said.

"Okay it's time to play the: Which one is Hikaru game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I know! The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!" One girl said.

"We have a winner!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"So are you guys going to keep your wild hair colors even though you made up? It's so much easier to tell you apart now." Another girl said.

"Huh, no, it isn't." Haruhi said as she walked by.

"Hmm?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Today, Kaoru is pink and Hikaru is blue. You guys swapped colors for the day, huh?" Haruhi said before walking out.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru latched on to each other's hands reminiscing about the same incident all those years ago.

'Do you realize what happen, Hikaru?' Kaoru thought, 'Until now there were only two groups of people, us and everyone else. But for the first time some else has crossed into our world.'

Later Kyle and Sam were cleaning up Hikaru and Kaoru's table.

"Hey, Sam. You wouldn't know a way to wash this stuff out of our hair." Hikaru said point at his head.

"Yea we have tried everything, but nothing seems to be working," Kaoru said.

"Well first thing," "Sam" said, "I'm Kyle."

The entire Host Club's was shocked, "Whaaaaaat,"

"How else do you think that Haruhi can tell you two apart," Sam, who pulled off her wig, said smirking, "and the second thing is…" she began laughing

"What's so funny?" Kaoru said a little scared.

"Yea what the hell is so funny?" Hikaru said as he too was getting scared.

"Well," Kyle said still laughing, "last night, we sent someone to switch your temporary dye with permanent dye!"

"I hope you guys like your hair color because you're going to be like that for a long time," Sam said before walking way giggling.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why," Hikaru demanded.

"Consider it a warning," Kyle said, "I don't mind that you have fun with Haruhi. As long as she is okay with it but," Sam came up next to her twin, she was wearing a very serious look, "when you start border line molesting her that is when the gloves come off."

"Don't think you can get away with this!" Hikaru said.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Kaoru said.

"Oh, we know," Kyle and Sam said hugging each other causing the girls around them to go crazy, "But it is you who do not know who you are messing with."

* * *

After school Kyle, Sam, and Haruhi were walking towards the exit and to the twin's vehicles.

"Hey Sam, do you mind taking the Haruhi home today?" Kyle asked as they arrived at their chosen transportation.

"Um….no why?" Sam said pulling out her keys.

"I got to go, and do something," he said handing over the keys to the car.

"OOOOkay," Sam answered giving her twin a skeptical look, "You're not doing anything _violent_ right," Sam said holding out the keys to the bike emphasizing the word violent.

_"No,_ I am not Sam," Kyle said taking the keys and getting on the motorcycle.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi questions as Kyle takes off.

"*Sigh* Don't worry about for now, I could just be jumping to conclusions," Sam said pressing a button turning the car alarm off, "If I'm right and it becomes a problem I'll let you know," Sam pressed another button making the doors open upwards, Lamborghini style.

"Whoa," Haruhi exclaimed.

"Yea, Kyle added those when he got the car," Sam said chuckling, she suddenly stops, "Wait you haven't seen this yet."

"No," Haruhi began blushing, "He usually opens the door for me."

"Quite the gentleman isn't he," Sam smirked as she turn the car on. The engine roared to life as Haruhi nodded. Next moment Sam and Haruhi pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

* * *

**FUFUFU so what do you guys think.**

**What could Kyle be doing? Hmmmm stay tuned to find out.  
**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another ch for you guys.  
**

**Disclaimer: Look at the first ch. It is all there.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Haruhi watched in confusion as she watched the waves hit the sand a beach and birds chirping.

'Wait a minute, am I dreaming? I'm in Japan right? And Japan's not really know for its tropical locations.'

Then Tamaki wrapped his arm around Haruhi. "Behold, Haruhi! Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathe taking? I wonder what they're called."

"Um…where's the exit again?" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki sat down and treated himself to a tropical drink. "Try to make the most of this down time and relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night we deserve a little vacation."

"Personally, I think this is pointless and a waste of time. So can I go home now?" Haruhi said. "I really should be studying and I have a ton of laundry to do today.

"Come on Haruhi," Kyle said who was wearing nothing but black swim trunks, it's not that bad is it?"

"Anyway," Haruhi cough to hide her blush, "Senpai, Where are we anyway?"

* * *

[A little earlier 3:38 to be exact]

Haruhi was walking home when she was snatched up by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Target" Kaoru started

"Captured!" Hikaru finished.

"Wait! What the-" Haruhi said as a limo pulled up.

"Good work. Now take her with you." Tamaki said as the window rolled down revealing him in his school uniform and a flower necklace around his neck.

"Roger!" Hikaru and Kaoru said before the window rolled up and the limo drove away.

"Hold on. Where are we going?" Haruhi said as Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her away.

* * *

[Normal time]

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, runs. It's called the tropical aqua garden." Kyoya said.

"I don't understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and they focus on the medical business, Kyoya-Senpai." Haruhi said.

"Yes, but my family likes to change things up a little bit and try new things, and besides this place could classify as a healing facility. Think about all the over worked people that would just love a vacation in the tropics. However, they can't get the time or they can't afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's primary concern has always been the well-being of the general public." Kyoya said.

'Sounds suspicious to me,' Haruhi thought.

"The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the Host Club was given advance invitation." Kyoya said as Mori, Honey and Sam played in the pool. Sam was wearing a sky blue two piece bikini, with cherry blossoms on it.

"This is so relaxing. We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guest entrained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers, I guess that is what you would call it," Tamaki said, "Anyway Kyoya."

"Yes,"

"Why did you invite those two demon children," Tamaki screech pointing at Kyle with was chatting with Haruhi and Sam was hanging out Mori and Honey.

"Why wouldn't I, their family's company and mine conduct business constantly. It is only natural that I would invite them."

"Haru-Chan! Ky-kun!" Honey called out gaining their attention. "Hey you guys want to get some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of the mango cake?" Honey asked.

"Sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you." Haruhi said while Honey jump on Kyle's back. She looked over and saw Mori and Sam were looking at the birds their hands grasp together.

"Hey Kyle," Haruhi said getting attention of the American twin.

"Whats up," Kyle said looking at the cross-dresser.

"Whats with Sam and Mori-senpai?" she asked pointing at Sam.

"Huh?" Kyle said looking over at Sam and Mori. He then smiled, "I'll tell you later."

"Hey, Haruhi, you want to check out the water slide?" Kaoru said.

"Hang on, what's deal with that pullover you're wearing?" Hikaru said as he munched on a banana.

"Oh, this thing?" Haruhi said pulling on the hoodie.

* * *

[Flashback]

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi to the changing room where two of their maids were waiting.

"Here, do what you've got to do." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Okay, we'll do what we can." One maid said.

"Ms. Fujioka, just follow me this way." Her twin said with an evil look on her face.

"But why?" Haruhi said scared. They grabbed her and pulled into the dressing room.

"Hold on! What are you doing? Hey, stop that!" Haruhi said.

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit." One maid said.

"We bought our mother's latest designs to choose from." Kaoru said.

"Just pick whichever one you want." Hikaru said as Tamaki popped in.

"Are you ready, Ms. Fujioka? It's time to pick one." The maids said as lines upon lines of different style swimsuit went by.

"Thanks, but I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi said.

"Why don't you let me select one for you?" The other maid said.

"Not that one. I don't want a bikini." Haruhi said as Tamaki popped his head in between the twins, his ear growing to Dumbo size to get a better understanding of whats going on.

"No, wait. I bet this one would be cute." The maid said holding a thong.

"That's nothing more than a couple of strings." Haruhi said making Tamaki's head overheat and explode.

Haruhi got dressed in a pink piece that ended in white skirt, with a matching beanie. She walked out of the dressing room and Tamaki walked up to her.

Tamaki blushed before holding up a yellow hoodie.

"Senpai?" Haruhi said confused.

"Just hurry up and put it on. A proper young woman like you should not show that much skin until after she is married." Tamaki said his face redder than a tomato.

[Flashback End]

* * *

"So you're not swimming?" Hikaru said throwing his banana peel away.

"Hold on, you do swim, dontcha?" Kaoru said.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy. But this isn't my idea of fun. I'm just not that big on water parks. We're just going to spend all day goofing off. Honestly I'd rather be at home. I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. I mean all you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool." Haruhi said.

"A plastic pool? What's that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let's see." Haruhi said. "Well, they're about this big, round and to use it, you pump it full of air." Haruhi said displaying with her hands.

"You dunce." Hikaru said.

"That's an inflatable boat dummy." Kaoru said.

"There's no way something that small can be used as a pool." Hikaru said.

"Yea." Kaoru said.

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki jump down like a ninja and dragged Hikaru and Kaoru telling them.

"You idiots. If Haruhi thinks that it's a pool, than it's a pool got it. Don't go embarrassing her, she can't help that she's an ignorant commoner." Tamaki said completely oblivious to the fact that Haruhi could hear them.

"So you want us to lie to her? Is that what you want?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I can't help but feel that I should be offended by that comment." Haruhi said.

"Look you guys she talking about a kiddie pool," Kyle said joining the group, "As Haruhi said it's a small plastic tub that you fill with water."

"Wow Kyle you sure are well knowledgeable about commoners," Tamaki said.

"Whatever," Kyle said turning around and joining Haruhi.

"Never mind that. I have a question for you." Hikaru said to Tamaki.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that ugly yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I, uh…" Tamaki said.

"I would have thought for sure you would be all." Hikaru said, "I want to see Haruhi in a swimsuit!" Tamaki said in a background shoot.

"Now maker her cover up like that," Hikaru said his hand covering up her mouth.

"It was surprising," Kaoru said mimicking his brother.

"I know what he's up to." They said making it look like they were having a private conversation, but speaking loud enough for him to hear, "He made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit."

"Do you really think that's it?" Kaoru said.

"He must be one of those jealous pervert types." Hikaru said.

"That's pretty twisted," they both said.

"That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect her innocence like any father would. Besides, even if she wore wearing a swimsuit, a decent young lady like her should not walk around half naked in front of boys!" Tamaki said.

"Oh yea what about Sam," Kaoru said.

"T-T-That perfectly fine," Tamaki said.

The twin pointed behind him to a glaring Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan! Let's play! You wanna go swimming the current pool with me?" Honey asked.

"Nah, I'm not going to swim today. Hold on, you know how to swim, do you still need that float?" Haruhi asked.

Honey shook his head no. "Just looks cuter this way, you know?" Honey said happily. "Prancing, prancing." Honey said as he ran off.

"Your right those bunnies are kinda cute." Haruhi said.

"He's so innocent." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" Renge said as a powerful generator fired up making the ground rumble.

"Is that Renge?" Haruhi said.

Then Renge lifted out of the ground wearing a black bikini with an air brush tattoo on her stomach and holding a purple parasol. Making Haruhi sweat-drop.

"How did she do that? It's like the rig follows us." Haruhi said as Tamaki walked up.

"That outfit's pretty impressive." Hikaru said.

"What's with that tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru said.

"Oh that, don't recognize it you see I'm cosplaying!" Renge said.

"Yea, as who?" Hikaru said.

"Lala!" Renge said singing.

"Lala? Like the Manga magazine?" Kaoru said.

"Her petite and slender frame! Her blue eyes that light up young men faces! Her singing voice! La! I am Lala Hishiagi!" Renge said.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Haruhi said.

"I had no idea who you were supposed to be." Tamaki said.

"Hey, Boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed-" Hikaru started.

"-like that?" Kaoru said.

"Well yea, that's okay." Tamaki said confused.

"And why is that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Because it's cosplay? I guess." Tamaki said confused.

"Listen up boys! Obviously, you need help understanding Haninozuka-Senpai's hidden motives. Look!" Renge said.

"Takashi!" Honey yelled as he jumped in the pool.

"Huh?" Mori said as Honey and Kyle began swimming around.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked

"Think about what he said to you earlier." Renge said.

_"Just cuter this way you know?" Honey said._

"He's not being a cute and innocent as you think." Renge said.

"I agree. Try putting the word 'I' at the beginning of that sentence." Kyoya said.

"Hmm." Hikaru, Kaoru, Sam, Tamaki, and Haruhi said.

_"Just looks cuter that way! You know! I look cute!" Honey said._

"He planned that?" The five of them said shocked.

"Well, that's Haninozuka for you. A couple of weeks ago, he felt threaten by another Lolita boy, so he's taking steps to keep his rank." Renge said. "I should give him more credit. He's smarter than I thought." Renge said before disappearing.

"Hey, look at this everybody!" Honey said catching everyone's attention. Mori was swimming rapidly. "Check it out. Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further!"

"So what's up with him?" Tamaki said.

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi said.

Then Hikaru squirted Tamaki in the face with a water gun.

"Gah!" Tamaki said as the water hit his face.

"Got ya!" Hikaru said.

"C'mon, boss, let's go. Let's have a water gun fight." Kaoru said.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in face, you lose." Hikaru said, "What do you say?"

"Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like?" Tamaki said.

Just then the twins got a devilishly idea, "Haruhi, I think it's time we got married." Hikaru said wrapping himself around Haruhi.

"And then we'll honeymoon in Hawaii." Kaoru said lifting Haruhi's chin.

"Do you think I'd ever let you guys marry Haruhi?" Tamaki said as he pumped up his own water gun, and evil glow surrounding him. "Daddy says no!" Tamaki said before shooting at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi sipped at her drink as Mori walked up and tried to get the water out of his ears. Haruhi looked over and saw Honey swimming in the river while Kyle was swimming backwards.

"Taking a break, huh?" Haruhi said.

"You want something to drink Mori-senpai?" Sam said offering a cold drink.

"Yea, thanks." Mori said taking the drink.

"I'm going to get you guys!" Tamaki said as he dodged Hikaru and Kaoru shots. "Sideways leaping shot, go!" Tamaki said as leaped sideways and tried shoot them at them. Hikaru and Kaoru held up shields to block the shots. "That's cheating!" Tamaki said before slipped on a banana. He then began rolling until he ran into a totem pole. The totem lit up causing a giant wave to appear.

"AHH!" Honey yelled out.

"Hang on Honey," Kyle called out grabbing on to the small boy.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori said.

"Kyle!" Sam and Haruhi said.

They ran towards them but Mori slipped on a banana causing him to trip and fall.

"Mori-Senpai," Sam cried as she ran over to help him up.

"Gentleman, We're going after Kyle and Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki cried out taking charge, "That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" he yelled out pointing at said pool. He, Haruhi, Mori, Sam, Hikaru and Kaoru began to comically run towards the pool.

"Wait, I wouldn't go." Kyoya started before they noticed the alligators and ran back.

"There are alligators in there!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Okay we can't use that pool. Let's try this way next." Tamaki said pointing only to see another alligator.

"They're here too!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And here!" Sam cried out.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi said breathless.

"Beats me." Tamaki said also out of breath.

"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animal exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild, although the cause of present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have a little chat with our designer. Thanks a lot you guys. I got a lot of great data today." Kyoya said with a smile.

"You what?" everyone yelled out.

"This is the map of the tropical aqua garden. This is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling that's were Kyle and Honey-Senpai ended up. It might be tough because to get there, we would have to walk through this jungle in the southern block. Distance wise, we're talking about 800 meters." Kyoya said.

"It looks like a lot of underdevelopment areas. Any idea of what's in there?" Haruhi said.

"Since they're still under construction, I'm afraid I don't know." Kyoya said.

"Whatever's in there could be more dangerous-" Hikaru said.

"-than alligators," Kaoru finished.

"Alright now, this is mission for survival! I know we can make though this in on piece! It's our sworn duty to save Kyle and Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said, "Or at least Honey-senpai, Kyle is expendable," that remark earned a slap to the back of his head from Sam and Haruhi.

* * *

The Host Club was walking through the jungle in search for their missing members.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle" Tamaki said.

"Yea, and I keep hearing these strange animal calls." Haruhi said.

"You don't think all those animal calls." Hikaru said.

"Could belong to the real thing, do you?" Kaoru said.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but I do that my family strives for authenticity at any cost." Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked over at Mori and began thinking, 'Mori-Senpai is always so straight faced I can never tell what he's thinking. He's always so calm, but I'm sure he's worried.'

They heard a loud crash and looked to see Mori slipped on a banana.

"Mori-Senpai, are you okay?" Sam said helping him up despite the height differences.

"Yea." Mori said.

"Mori-Senpai is acting." Hikaru started.

"As clumsy as you are, boss." Kaoru said.

"Ugh, Shut up," Tamaki said to the twins.

'Just as I thought. He is worried,' Haruhi thought.

Sam looks up feeling the temperature drop, "It's going to rain soon."

"How do you know that?" Kaoru asked just as the first drops begin to fall. The gang ran and took shelter under a hut that was close by.

"Hey Mori-Senpai, you and Honey-Senpai seem to be really close. Are the like the two of you child hood friends?" Haruhi asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Hikaru said.

"That they're cousins." Kaoru said.

"You're kidding. They're related?" Haruhi said.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations." Kyoya said.

"However, two generations ago, the two became relatives by marriage and servant master relationship was soon became a thing of the past." Hikaru said.

"But even so, Mori-Senpai has always made a point to accompany Honey-Senpai." Kaoru said.

"It must really get his blood going. The blood of a loyal servant flow like a mighty river though Mori-Senpai's veins." Tamaki said.

"Such a beautiful story I'm so touch!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I don't know if I'd call it a beautiful story," Haruhi said. She looked over and saw Sam and Mori staring into the jungle. 'I'm not sure I understand this whole loyalty thing. But it is obvious Mori-Senpai thinks an awful of Honey-Senpai.'

"It's going to be okay Mori-Senpai. They're going to be alright." Sam said holding Mori's hand and leaning into him, "Kyle might not look like it but he is strong, and cares deeply about his friends. So you don't have to worry Honey-senpai is in good hands." Sam said.

"I know," Mori said wrapping an arm around her.

"But you can't help but worry huh?" Sam said burying her head into his chest taking in his sent, "That's okay I worried about them too."

"I'm sure they're going to be alright. They're a lot tougher than people give them credit for. And if they get hungry, then the trees are full of bananas." Haruhi said coming towards them.

"Bananas?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's he going to say?" Tamaki said.

Then Mori placed his hand on her head.

"You're right." Mori said smiling.

"Thanks, Ru-Ru-chan," Sam said with a small smile.

"Don't tell me Mori-Senpai is after my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" Tamaki cried as a depressing aura surrounded him.

"No one wants that spot but you Boss." Hikaru said.

"Yea, that's kinda creepy if you think about it." Kaoru said.

"What! Who are you calling creepy?" Tamaki said.

"Hello, it's me." Kyoya said into his phone as the Hitachiin twins taunted Tamaki. "Well we had an incident that has caused some trouble."

* * *

"Samantha the rain stop," Mori said sniffing the air.

"Okay then let's go, " Sam said.

"Mori-Senpai, Sam wait! Kyle and Honey-Senpai went the other way." Haruhi said.

"You're wrong. They went this way." Mori said before they walked further Sam trailing behind him, their hands still latched together.

"Hey wait up it's too dangerous to go alone. I want to look for them too so I'm coming with you." Haruhi said before running after them but she got scared by all the animals.

"Haruhi," Mori said. He picked Haruhi up and they kept walking.

'That's the first time he's called me by my name,' Haruhi thought as the trio made their way through the jungle.

* * *

"Yes, at once." Kyoya said as Hikaru and Kaoru still taunted Tamaki. "My family private police force is going to send in a search and recuse team to help us. They're much more qualified to help find Kyle and Honey-Senpai than we are. So let's just go back to the gate and wait for them there." Kyoya said completely ignoring the craziness. He looks around, "Hey, where are Sam, Haruhi, and Mori-Senpai?"

"Wha," Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said.

* * *

"Emergency mobilization order! Emergency mobilization order! Master Kyoya's friends have gone missing near the wave pool! Our targets are a small young man and a brown haired boy! Orders are to eliminate any suspicious characters! Show them no mercy." The head officer said as the Ootori family police force moved out.

* * *

Sam, Haruhi, and Mori were walking when all of a sudden footsteps where heard.

They were suddenly surrounded by police a small police force.

"Target confirmed. The target has captured by a suspicious man and child." The police said, "We'll take the target into custody."

"You know, I don't believe that I mentioned that there were other guests here." Kyoya said as they were walking back to the beach. "Huh, oh well."

"You! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse we will have to remove him forcefully!" The police said pointing their guns at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab Haruhi, but Mori knocked him further into the forest. "The suspect has become resistant prepare to fire warning shots."

"Bring it on!" Sam said getting into a fighting stance, "And I'M NOT A MAN."

"Sam I didn't know you knew how to fight?" Haruhi asked shocked.

"Is this really the time to be asking those kinds of questions?" Sam said as she kicks a gun away from one of the policemen. She then grabs his hand and threw him into the forest, "To answer your question; Yea, me and Kyle where trained to fight."

"Takashi, Sammy-Chan, Haru-Chan! Out of the way!" They heard Honey yell.

"Boo-yah!" Kyle yelled as he and Honey came through swinging on a vine. Honey jumped down and kicks a policeman in the face, while Kyle landed on one.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" One policeman said.

"Let's do this Honey-Senpai," Kyle said as him and Honey got back to back.

"Right,"

Haruhi watched in shock as Honey began body slamming policemen, while Kyle was delivering round-house kicks to the other.

"Whoa." Haruhi said shocked.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on our friends is bad got it!" Honey said in all of his cuteness.

"That's right you're lucky that we went easy on you," Kyle said cracking his knuckles.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out as the rest of the host club came running up, "Haruhi are you alright."

"Hey, it's Tama-Chan!" Honey said.

"Oh wow," Hikaru said seeing the carnage.

"You okay Senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said childishly before hugging onto Haruhi and saying seriously, "I was so worried."

"I don't know what happened here but at least their still alive," Hikaru said poking at one of the policeman's noses.

"But it's hard to believe this is Honey-Senpai's handy work. He must have been really holding back." Kaoru said.

"Hey I did some of this too," Kyle said pointing at the one that he TKO.

"What," Hikaru and Kaoru said in surprise.

"What do you mean they were holding back?" Haruhi said pinching Tamaki hand, making him let her go.

"So then-" Kaoru said.

"-You don't know about Senpai?" Hikaru said. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts not only have they trained the police and SDF forces, but they've also worked with a lot of overseas forces." Hikaru said.

"Honey-Senpai in particular has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozukas. By the time he was in middle school, he was the national champion in Karate and Judo." Kyoya said.

"Mori-Senpai's no slouch either. He won the nation championship in Kendo when he was in middle school." Kaoru said.

"As for us," Sam said, "We have been trained in Karate, Judo, Ninjutsu, Mui Tai, Fencing and Kendo."

"We haven't won any championship or anything, but we can hold our own," Kyle said

"So how where you able to find us Honey-Senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It wasn't hard, once we reached the end of the current pool; we decided to come look for you." Honey said.

"I just followed him," Kyle said pointing at the lolita.

"We humbly apologize. I am a second generation student of the Ichizuco Dojo," one officer said bowing down.

"We are in your debt!" Another one said.

"Why, is something wrong?" Honey asked.

"Yes Sir!"

"We're so sorry sir! Were unaware we looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka. We've committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo will be so excited that we came face to face with the great Haninozuka. We will cherish this moment." One policeman said.

"It's okay." Kyle said walking over and helping the man up. "You were just doing your job," Kyle said giving them a thumbs up, "I'll make sure that you guys don't lose you jobs because of this."

"Thank you sir," one of the officers said.

"What is your name sir?" the leader asked.

"Kyle Johnson."

"Johnson as in Johnson Co. Johnson," the leader exclaimed.

"Yep," Kyle said with a smile.

"We Thank you SIR!" all the officers yelled while saluting.

"Takashi!" Honey said patting Mori's head. "You did such amazing job of protecting Haru-Chan. I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?" Honey said.

"I don't know if I'd say that." Mori said looking at Sam who turned away and blushed.

"I too would like to thank you for protecting Haruhi and Sam for me," Kyle stepping forward and hugging Mori. Kyle whispers in his ear, "You have my blessing to date my sister, but let's get one thing straight you hurt her I'll rip you fucking heart out and feed it to the dogs kay." Kyle released the hug, "But I don't think I have to worry about that right."

"Yes," Mori said taking Sam's hand blushing.

"Good now let's go," Kyle said marching away.

* * *

The rest of the host club began walking back to the gate.

"You know maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru said.

"Yea, the beach would be nice." Kaoru said.

"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in something like that." Tamaki said.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach." Haruhi said.

"Huh?" They all said.

"I might not be into this silly water park, but it would be nice to go to the beach. It'd be so pretty." Haruhi said looking off into the sunset.

"Yea alright," Tamaki said striking a pose, "then that were we go next time."

"We're going to the beach, Tama-Chan?" Honey said while he sat on Mori's shoulders. "That'll be fun, don't you think?" Honey said.

"Yea." Mori said smiling.

* * *

**There you go.  
**

**Don't forget to R&R  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go people ch 7**

**Now I know a lot of you guys have been asking for some more MorixSam. I will try and come up with something but its a little difficult for me I have never done a stoic type person, but I will try. (I am open to suggestions)  
**

**Disclaimer: Ch 1**

* * *

Chapter 7

[A memorable day at the beach]

"The beach?" Haruhi asked from her table which was full of books.

"Of course, the beach!" the twins sang while they put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"But why?" Haruhi said looking up from her notes.

"Don't you remember what you said-" Hikaru started.

"-you said you would like to go to a real beach," Kaoru finished.

"Did I say that?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Yep," Kyle said setting down a cup of tea, "that day at Kyoya's family park."

"And here's the fun part," The twins said showing her a bunch of manikins that all of which were wearing swimsuits.

"We brought some swimsuit for you to choose from!"

"Pretty cute don'tcha think!" Hikaru said showing her a swimsuit that was behind their backs. It was a frilly light pink two piece swimsuit. Kyle blushed a little before quickly putting way the dishes.

"Not that one. I think Haru-Chan will look cuter in this one!" Honey chirped happily, hugging the mannequin that was wearing a swimsuit that looked like a sailor suit, the twins 'tsk'ed at him before pulling Haruhi out of her seat and explaining to Honey.

"I don't think you get it, Honey-sempai." They began.

"Just look this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board," Hikaru said

"A one piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking physic," Kaoru said.

"That's why we carefully choose this two piece suit," Hikaru and Kaoru said showing off their choice.

"The frills hide the fact that she so flat chested!" they out yelled happily.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyle was putting away the dishes while blushing hard, "I wish they would keep it down," he grumbled.

"Whats wrong brother," Sam smirked from Mori's lap, she was still wearing her butler suit she added in a low seductive voice, "Does it make you uncomfortable thinking about Haruhi's physic."

Naughty thoughts began plaguing Kyle mind causing his nose began to bleed, "Oh my I didn't think you were a pervert big bro."

"S-S-Shut up!" Kyle yelled wiping his nose.

"That enough Samantha," Mori said.

"Oh, what are you going to do to make me stop," Sam challenged

Mori reached out and pulled up Sam's chin and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

That did the job seeing as Sam immediately shut up and began blushing. "Who's the pervert now," Kyle snickered at Sam whose nose began bleeding. Sam turned her face away trying to hide the evidence.

* * *

"You punks better stop sexually harassing my little girl! I have had enough of you!" Tamaki yelled swinging a bat in an imaginary baseball park, knocking them out of the park.

The twins hid behind the table that Haruhi was using to study.

"So that means we're not going to the beach?" the twins pouted.

"Who said were not going?" Tamaki said resting a bat on his shoulders.

"Really so you want to go after all," Hikaru and Kaoru said perking up.

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey said still holding the sailor suit wearing manikin.

"I have no problem with that," Kyoya said form within the sea of manikins, writing away in his notebook.

"Hm," Mori said.

"I'm in," Sam said hugging Mori's neck still blushing from the kiss

"Eh, why not," Kyle said leaning against Haruhi's chair.

"Huh, we really are going to go?" Haruhi said in disbelief.

"Why not," Tamaki said, "Let's go to the beach."

* * *

The bright yellow sun shone above the small island of Okinawa. The sound of sea gulls could be heard in the distance.

"So why did we come to Okinawa?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here," Tamaki answered the devil twins.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Sam said from within Mori's arms.

"Yea," Mori said resting his head on top of Sam's head.

"Why couldn't go to the-" Hikaru and Kaoru began to ask

"-Caribbean," Hikaru said.

"-or even Fuji," Kaoru inputted.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport," Kyoya said arrogantly.

"Ah," the twins said understanding the reasoning.

"You guys do realize that I can hear you right," Haruhi said annoyed.

* * *

"So much for enjoying the beach," Kyle and Sam said passing out drinks to all of the girls. Kyle was wearing the same thing he wore on the day that they went to the water park, while Sam was wearing a white T-shirt with blue shorts.

"Kyle-kun," one of the guest said, "Aren't you going to swim."

"If I did that I wouldn't be able to _serve_ you young mistress," Kyle said pulling the girl's chin up causing her and all of the other girls to faint, "All too easy," Kyle said. The butler spotted Haruhi sitting all by herself, quickly Kyle looks around to see that all of the hosts were busy, 'Perfect, everyone's busy,' Kyle thought to himself, 'No one to get in the way between me and Haruhi.' Kyle then began making his way over to the Natural Host.

* * *

"Why," Haruhi asked herself, watching the long line of girls who were waiting for their turn with the King, "This sucks I thought going to the beach meant a day off," she grumbled. Haruhi turns her head to see two girls with Mori and Honey doing some weird dance.

"Haruhi-kun aren't you going to swimming with us?" a few girls asked the natural host, Haruhi turned around, "Ah no. I prefer looking at the sea rather than swimming in it.

"Well if you not going to swim do you mind if we sat here and talk with you?" one of the other girls asked.

"But why you girls should go swim, you're got cute swimsuits on why not show them off." Haruhi smiled at them and they swooned.

"You sure do have the way with the ladies, Haruhi-kun," Kyle said sitting next to her, "But no one is aloud to touch you but me Master," he said slyly as he came in close to Haruhi's face, making the cross-dresser blush madly, which caused the already swooning girls to pass out. Turning to their right, they saw Tamaki wriggling around on his chair. "I wonder whats he thinking about," Kyle said. Haruhi shudder, "Probably one of his mind theater moments about the both of me and him."

"So what do you think about our President," Kyle said scratching the back of his head shyly.

"Well I would have to say that he is an idiot, who has no idea of the troubles that happen in the world," Haruhi said plainly.

"I see," Kyle said smiling; he then stood up and stuck out his hand, "Let's go for a walk just the two of us, okay."

"O-Okay," Haruhi said taking Kyle's hand and began their walk.

* * *

"So Haruhi," Kyle said scratching his chin look away a small blush graced his cheeks, "I was wondering if you…"

"Haru-chan, Ky-chan," Honey called out cutting off Kyle, "Hellfish hunting?" the boy lolita asked.

"I think you mean Shellfish hunting," Kyle said evenly. 'Honey-senpai is cute, but right now that cuteness wont quell the urge to that I have to bury him in the sand. I mean, I was so close to asking Haruhi out on a date.'

"Honey-senpai, I don't think that this beach is that kind of beach," Haruhi said, you not going to find that many shell…fish" she trailed off seeing the bucket full of an assortment of shell type fish. Haruhi and Kyle look down to the entire beach full of crabs, mussels, and a few lobsters.

"What the hell," Haruhi exclaimed, "No way."

"Hm," Mori said looking over the wall to see Kyoya with his family's police force unloading…shell fish.

"Mori-senpai," Kyoya cried out, "my family's police forces stop by, they wanted to make it up to Honey-senpai for attacking him at the water park, so they brought shell fish."

"Amazing look at how many we got," Honey said surrounded by large bunny tubs full of shell fish.

"We're going to have some fancy side dishes tonight," Haruhi said brimming with happiness. Kyle saw that look and thought, 'CCCCCCCUUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEE'

"That right Haruhi," Kyle said striking a dynamic pose his eyes ignited with the fires of passion, "I'm gonna to cook some Cajun food tonight."

"Kyle I could use some help here," Sam called from across the beach; Kyle turns to see Sam standing next to a cooler.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Kyle yelled back, he turns to let Haruhi know but she was busy talking to Tamaki about dinner, 'Another time I suppose.' With that Kyle jogs over to his twin sister.

* * *

Kyle and Sam set down the cooler, "Thanks Kyle," Sam thanked her twin.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said softly.

Sam could tell something was bothering her twin she could feel it. Her and Kyle had always shared a sort of connection, when one was hurt the other would feel it, if one of them was feeling a major emotion the other would feel it two. Sam was about to asked what was wrong when a loud scream reached their ears, "Whats going on over there?"

"CENTIPEDE,"

"Something to do with a centipede," Kyle said knowingly.

"No shit Sherlock," Sam growled.

They look over to see Haruhi throwing said bug over the rock wall. Then the all the girls began surrounding the cross dresser saying how manly, and strong she is.

"You better watch out Kyle," Sam said slyly, "it looks like you have some major competition," she then slung herself around her brothers neck, "you better act fast or going to lose her."

"I know but," Kyle said with a sigh, "every time I try we get interrupted."

"Wow sounds like a bad anime, or fanfic," Sam said letting go of her twin.

"Tell me about it," Kyle looking over to the host club who seemed to be gathered around Kyoya, Kyle motions Sam to follow.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyle asked when they reached the Hostess.

"We're going to find out what Haruhi's afraid of," Honey said in his cute voice.

"Do you-" Hikaru started with a mischievous smile.

"-want to play?" Kaoru finished mimicking his brothers smile.

Kyle and Sam turn to each other and smirked, "Whats the prize?"

"Pictures of Haruhi in middle school," Kyoya said holding up three pictures of Haruhi when she was in middle school; the first one was the her front she was wearing a school uniform her chocolate brown hair waving to the wind, the second one was her playing volley ball, and the third one was shot from her back her hair tied in a ponytail wearing a winter uniform.

"I am not going to even asked where or how you got those photos," Sam said before looking at Kyle who was blushing, with a smirk she went up and grabbed to photos, "Well that was an easy win."

"Hey the game just started how could you-" Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"One of the many advantages of being a childhood friend, and no we're not going to tell you," Kyle said as he and Sam walk away laughing.

"Oh, and if you hurt Haruhi you guys are going to wake up very scared and alone," Sam and Kyle said with a demonic voice.

* * *

Kyle frowned as he saw yet another one of the host club's plans to frighten Haruhi. The Johnson twins where laying around enjoying sound of the waves crashing against the sand. They were enjoying the tranquil moment, until it crash like a car wreck by the screams of many girls who were running out of a nearby cave.

"Geez don't they ever give up," Kyle sighed.

"I know I mean I'm pretty sure that if they asked she would tell them," Sam said laying on a beach towel watching the sun set.

"But this the host club were talking about, when have they ever done anything simple," Kyle said looking over to see Haruhi, he saw her picking up some crustaceans by the shore looking like she was really enjoying herself. Kyle chuckled and turn back to the ocean.

A loud scream could be heard, Sam and Kyle shot up from their spots, turning around and seeing one of Haruhi's clients running towards the twins and Tamaki who was holding a bucket full of snakes.

The American twins look to where the girl was before, Kyle's heart stop. There was someone on the cliff grabbing Haruhi's shirt and pushing her towards the edge.

"Move," Kyle said to his twin and with a nod they took off like ninja's.

* * *

When they reach the top, they saw that the man was at the edge, still holding onto Haruhi's shirt tightly. Kyle pointed two fingers at the guy who was holding two of the girls, Sam understood and in an instantly took that guy down saving the girls. Kyle hit the guy in the back of the neck just as he pushed Haruhi over the edge, Kyle jumps in after her. Once he was near her he grabs her and pulls her into him, "Deep breath," Kyle says just before the hit the water. When Kyle was able to gather his bearings he swam upwards breaching the ocean's surface.

"Haruhi you okay?" Kyle asked the love of his life.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Haruhi shuddered against the coldness of the water, "I'm okay."

"Let's get you out of here and to some place warm," Kyle said hugging her close while he swam them to the shore. When the host club made it to them they saw Kyle carrying Haruhi bridal-style.

Sam out ran the club and promptly tackled them she then began sobbing, "I-I-I was s-s-so scared. I thought you guys."

"Hey," Kyle said getting up, "it's alright we're fine see," Kyle envelope both Sam and Haruhi in tight hug, "See everything is alright," Kyle spoke softly.

"Ahem," someone cough, alerting the trio that the others have arrived.

"Haruhi-san Kyle-san, are you alright?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep just peachy," Kyle smiled.

"Well just to be safe, I've called for a doctor. He will be here shortly. We can wait at my family's villa," Kyoya spoke professionally.

Tamaki went over and grabs Haruhi's shoulder, "Haruhi, I want to have a word with you." the blonde spoke coldly.

* * *

[Later at the Villa]

Sam and Haruhi where in Haruhi's room getting ready for dinner, "I can't believe the nerve of Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi growled.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ru-Ru-chan," Sam said going through Haruhi's suitcase trying to find something for Haruhi to wear, "he just worried about you hell we all were especially Kyle."

"Well Tamaki seems to think just because I'm a girl that I shouldn't have stepped in and help those girls," Haruhi huffed.

"And like I said don't worry about it, here what do you think of this one," Sam said pulling out a pink dress.

"I don't know I'm not really that crazy about dresses, my dad is always trying to get to wear these kinds of things," Haruhi said looking at the piece.

Sam smirked, "I'm pretty sure Kyle would love to see you in this," she said waving the dress around, "I know he love that piece that you wore the night before we left for England."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," Haruhi said grabbing the dress from a chuckling Sam and putting it on, "So how are you and Mori-senpai doing."

"Good," Sam said absentmindedly putting on a small black sleeveless dress that stop past the knees, "He is really a nice guy doesn't talk but when he does," Sam began squealing.

Now it Haruhi's turn to smirk, "Careful Sam your starting to turn into one of those fangirls."

Before Sam launch a verbal counter attack there was a knock on the door before it open revealing a tall and stoic Mori, "Dinner is ready," he said.

"Okay be down in a sec big man," Sam giving Mori a quick peck on the cheek before closing the door.

"Big man?" Haruhi questions with a raised eyebrow.

Sam winks Haruhi making her blush with realization, "Hahaha I didn't know you were a pervert Haruhi,"

"Shut up Sam," Haruhi said marching into her rooms bathroom to change her face bright red.

* * *

[In the dining area]

"Alright then," Kyle said as he set down a pot of gumbo, "is everybody ready."

"Yes," Kyoya said closing his notebook, "Mori-senpai just went to go get the girls, Ah there they are now." He said as the double doors open. Revealing the girls and Mori, they entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Whooooa," Honey said.

"Haruhi where did you get that dress," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"From my dad," Haruhi states plainly, "he must repack my bags when I wasn't looking, he always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff." Haruhi began messing with the frills.

"That awesome, way to go dad," the Hitachiin twins said giving thumbs up.

"So Kyle what do you think," Sam said elbowing her brother's side.

"Breathtaking," he whispered taking in the beautiful girl in front of him.

* * *

Everybody sat down at the dinner table and sat there…and sat…and sat…, "Well this is uncomfortable," Hikaru said from his side of the table. He was sharing that side with his twin, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey, on the opposite side sat Sam, Kyle, Haruhi, and Tamaki in that order.

"Yea, kind of awkward," Kaoru agreed with his twin.

"So...uh...what are we waiting for," Kyle said nervously trying to break the nervous tension that was in the air, "let's… eat this wonderful food that Mori and Honey-senpai got us."

"And you cook," Sam added nervously.

Haruhi reaches down and breaks a crab leg making Tamaki jump a little. Haruhi began eating her second leg while the others began eating their first, "These crabs are good, they taste incredible," Haruhi said as she began putting away crab leg after crab leg.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi continued to eating crab legs making her small pile grow, "give it a rest."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said, "I thought you weren't speaking to me," she said delivering a blow to Tamaki.

"You are trying to be cute?" Tamaki asked, Haruhi only answered with a glare.

Tamaki slam a hand down, "Okay fine it seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong see if I care I going to bed," Tamaki said before he stalked off, "Kyoya would you show me to my room please."

Kyle looks down to see Haruhi with a sad look on her face, "maybe he is right maybe I do need to learn to protect myself," she mumbled.

"So that's it he got to you," Hikaru and Kaoru said their head resting on the arms.

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru said.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it," Kaoru said.

"Besides that's not the real issue here," the twins stated.

"To be honest, we were all a bit worried about how recklessly you acted," Kaoru said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi said, "I didn't cause you any trouble or anything,"

The devil twins sighed, "That's not true Haru-chan," Honey said, "I think you should go apologize, kay."

"You made us all worry," Honey said using his childish innocence, "Especially Tama-chan and Ky-chan. I think you need to apologize to them the most."

"So you were worried about me? But why?"

Honey sighed, "Your hopeless" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You think," Haruhi said sadly, "Guys I'm really sorry,"

"AWWw," the host club said hugging Haruhi. She broke free and made her way towards Kyle who didn't take part in the hug, "Kyle I-" Haruhi was cut off by a finger on her lips, "You don't need to apologize, what you did was a bit reckless," Haruhi droops her head down only for it to be pick up by Kyle's hand, "But I don't fault you for it, after all you doing what you thought was right," he said getting up. "Well I'm turning in for the night *Yawn* see you guys in the morning."

Haruhi looks at the retreating form of Kyle, suddenly Haruhi grabs her stomach "Ugh."

"Is something wrong?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"I don't feel so good," she said.

* * *

[Later that evening]

Kyle and Sam were in their room just sitting around; Sam was on the bed while Kyle was by the window peering out the window, seeing that the sky had turned dark. "That's not good," Kyle said.

"What is it?" Sam said getting up from the bed making her way to Kyle.

"It looks like it going to rain,"

"Whats so bad about that," Sam said indifferently, "A little rain never hurt anybody,"

"Rain no, but thunder and lightning…" Kyle trailed off making his way towards the bedroom door.

"Shit, that's right," Sam said thinking about Haruhi curling into a ball hiding under the table or closet, "You're going to get her?"

"Yea, I'm going to bring her here is that okay?"

"I don't mind sharing bed if you, me, and her," Sam said getting ready for bed.

"What about Mori-senpai," Kyle teased, he let out a bark of laughter when he saw Sam turn bright red.

"S-S-Shut-up," she cried out throwing a pillow at her twin.

Chuckling Kyle made his way down the hall, 'Uhhh…crap which one is Haruhi's room,' Kyle thought, as he made his way to the nearest door. He twisted the doorknob, and opening the door to see if Haruhi was in the room.

Oh Haruhi was in the room alright, along with Kyoya. Who was…at the moment…towering over her in a compromising position?

"K-Kyle?" Haruhi gasped when she saw that it was him who opened the door. Even Kyoya seemed shocked at his presence.

Kyle froze, he tried to move but couldn't. Time seem to stop at the moment while Kyle whole world came crashing down. Kyle manage to start breathing again, he didn't think he was holding it in, "Well uh…oops….hehe…wrong room," He said giving a nervous chuckle, he closed the door and bolted down the hall, oblivious to Haruhi calling his name.

Upon reaching his and Sam's room, Kyle ran in and slamming the door behind him.

"Kyle what wrong? Where's Haruhi?" Sam asked her light green night gown flowing as she ran towards Kyle.

"S-Sh-Shes with K-K-Kyoya-senpai," Kyle stuttered out tears slowly falling down his face

Sam understood what had happen, "Oh Kyle" she said softly taking Kyle in a soothing embrace. Kyle sat their crying into his twin letting all of his pain out.

"Kyle? Kyle, are you there?"

Haruhi voice calls through the door. Kyle could feel Sam tensing up, "It's okay," he whispers in to her ear she relaxes only a little though. Kyle stood up, wiping his eyes. He straightens out his clothes while he faces the door, when he opens the door he sees a panting Haruhi, her face flushed.

"Kyle," she said in-between breaths, "Please let me explain, it wasn't what it looked like."

"It's okay really, I'm…I'm happy for you," Kyle said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Shut-up and let me explain!" Haruhi yelled out.

"Uh…okay," he said shock by the sudden outburst, Haruhi goes on explaining what had really happen in the bedroom.

Kyle stood their blinking his eyes, "Oh." Lightning flashed, lighting the sky for a second before the loud roar of thunder came.

"Ah," Haruhi cried out launching herself into Kyle.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here," Kyle whispered picking her up and carrying her to the bed, her hand where covering her ears and her eyes shut. Once they were at the bed he sat down cradling Haruhi in his arms.

"Haruhi," Kyle said as lighting dance through the skies making the girl in his arms flinch and cry out again.

"Haruhi, listen to my voice and my voice alone," Kyle said as Sam wraps him and Haruhi in a blanket.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay singing time Italic is Kyle singing. Certain parts of this song fit this situation, but if any of you guys know a song that does please let me know. Or better yet send me one anyway I might put it in the story anyway. The name of the song is: My Immortal By Evanescence)**

* * *

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"_

Kyle begins to wipe off Haruhi's tears.

_"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_

Kyle pulls Haruhi closer to him.

_"And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me"_

Haruhi crying quickly turns to quiet sobs as she drifted off to sleep.

When Kyle finished singing he tighten the blanket around them the storm outside had calm down.

"You really love her don't you?" Sam asked from the couch.

"More than anything," Kyle said never taking his eyes off of Haruhi.

"You need to hurry up and tell her that we're running out of time," Sam said with urgency.

"I'm running out of time," Kyle corrected, "you on the other hand are okay, Mori's family is of the highest prestige, he meets dad expectation."

"I know but I'm still worried about you, dad gave us very little time," Sam said, "And what happens if dad disowns you for picking a…a girl like Haruhi."

Kyle just smiled, "Why you think I've been taking all of those home education lessons," Sam was wide-eyed, "You mean-"

"Yes, even if dad disowns me and cuts me off we'll be fine," Kyle brushed some of Haruhi's hair, "Besides Haruhi is going to be an excellent lawyer I just know it," Kyle finished slowly drifting off to sleep still holding Haruhi in a protective embrace.

* * *

**There you go. Remember to R&R** **or PM me any ideas that you might have.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my fans sorry for the delay but I went on vacation and I am taking much need R&R so I will keep posting but there will be a big delay in between them. any way here is part one of chapter 8.**

**Update: Here is the whole ch 8  
**

**Disclaimer: ch 1  
**

* * *

Ch 8

"Dude we are so lost," Sam said as her and Kyle where walking down a street. They were dressed in regular clothing or 'commoner's clothes' as Tamaki would have put it. Kyle wearing a light red t-shirt and blue jeans, and his rectangle sunglasses, while Sam wore a yellow dress and a black backpack its contents unknown.

"Well excuse me," Kyle hissed looking around at the different apartment complexes, "It has been what four-five years since we been here. Besides I don't see you helping."

Sam look away and, "Tsh." Kyle sighed, _'This was her idea and I'm doing all of the work. What a drag.'_ Kyle thought to himself as the twins made their way down the street.

The twins decided that it was about time that they visited their very good friend Haruhi Fujioka, and hang out like they did in the good ol' days. Hopefully without the Host Club butting in and ruining things like usual.

"Do you even remember where she lives?" Kyle asked eyeing his twin who began to shift under his glare.

"O-O-of course," Sam said nervously playing with her hands.

"*Sigh* You don't remember do you,"

"Hey neither do you," Sam growled.

Before Kyle could fire a retort someone spoke, "Can help you two darlings," a strange yet somehow familiar voice said behind the twins. The twins slowly turned around to look at the person who was talking to them. What they saw was a strange man, he had red hair and was dressed like a woman, a good looking one.

"Umm…Maybe?" Sam said a little nervous, "We're looking for the Fujioka residence."

"Oh and why is that," the cross-dresser hissed a menacing aura surrounding him. You could practically see the demon in his aura.

"Well...uh...you see," Kyle said with a hint of fear, "We're really good friends with them and uh…...it has been a while since we uh….last saw them and we uh…kinda sort of forgot where they live," Kyle finished quickly, absent-mindedly grabbing Sam's hand who gave a reassuring squeeze. Which did not go unnoticed by the red head who narrow his eyes. After a minute they shot wide open, "KYLE-KUN SAM-CHAN," the man yelled out as he jump forward gave the shock twin a bone crushing hug.

The twins now have a better look at the man recognize him instantly, "Mr. Fujioka," they cried out together.

"Please call me Ranka," Ranka said releasing Sam and Kyle, "My My My you two have grown up a lot in four years," he cooed making them blush, "When my little Haruhi told me that you two came back I was so ecstatic, I was wondering when you two were going to come over. I asked Haruhi to invite you guys over for dinner."

"Yea, with work and club activities we've been really busy and we hardly have time to talk-" Kyle began but was interrupted by Sam.

"More like the twins and Tamaki keeps us separated," Sam grumbled earning a light punch complements from Kyle as he continued as he wasn't interrupted, "-and we don't want to bother her during classes since we know how much becoming a lawyer means to her."

Ranka smiled hearing what Sam had said, the gears in his head where already turning, plotting a master plan, "Well why don't you two come over and join us for dinner tonight," he suggested.

"We don't want to intrude," Sam said.

"Nonsense," Ranka said pushing the twins towards the apartment, "I insist I mean you two were planning on coming over yes?"

"Yes to visit but to stay for dinner we don't want to be a bother," Kyle said as they were being pushed.

Ranka stop pushing, "Oh, I get it, our house," the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone down on Ranka who was on the ground a hand on his forehead, "you think that our house is a slum!" Ranka cried dramatically, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No-No-No-No-No," Kyle and Sam said waving their hands around, "We don't think that we would love to stay for dinner."

"Great," Ranka said instantly recovered pulling the twins with him.

"Bro," Sam said her face showing no emotion, "we've been bamboozled."

"Yep," Kyle returned his face was also neutral, "Like a boss."

* * *

When they arrived at the Fujioka residence Ranka open the door the apartment, "Haruhi I'm home~" Ranka sang as he began spinning in the entrance way, "Guess who I got with me."

"Another one of your-" Haruhi said coming out of the kitchen area looking like she was doing some heavy duty cleaning with a bandana, face mask, and apron. She stood there looking at Kyle and Sam.

"…"

Haruhi quickly dashed into her bedroom slamming the door shut, "DAD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME KYLE SAM WHERE COMING," she yelled though the door she quickly put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Well you see Haruhi," Sam began, "We were on our way here when we ran into your dad-"

"In other words we were lost because Sam didn't think to-oph," Kyle cut Sam only to receive a Sam-chop for his troubles.

Haruhi chuckled a bit before opening the bedroom door, "You guys never change do you."

"Would you have us any other way?" Kyle said smiling causing Haruhi's heart to flutter, as he, Sam, and Ranka took off their shoes and step into the house she said softly, "No I wouldn't."

* * *

The group spent the next few hours catching up and reminiscing about the past. Haruhi look at the time, "I better get started on dinner," she said getting up, "Are you guys staying for dinner?"

"Yes we are. Here let me help," Kyle said also getting up.

"Thank you, but I got it. Besides you are our guest," Haruhi said holding her hand up.

"True, but it's the least I could do, besides I want to show you and your father my cooking skills," Kyle smirked as he walk into the kitchen, "and you can't stop me." he said with finality causing Haruhi to release a happy sigh.

"Trying to earn some brownie points bro," Sam chuckled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kyle said from the kitchen earning chuckles from Sam and Ranka.

* * *

An hour passed, and Kyle and Haruhi were still in the kitchen cooking dinner while Sam and Ranka watch from the kitchen. Ranka studied his daughter laughing and smiling, he can't remember a time when she was this happy. Ranka smiled knowing that the time for Haruhi to find that special someone had come.

"Hey Sam-chan," Ranka said getting the female twin's attention.

"Yes Ranka-san,"

"What can you tell me about this host club that you three are in?" he asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You know about the host club?"

"Yes, a boy named Kyoya has been giving me reports and such," Ranka said sipping on some tea that Haruhi brought out earlier, "But I want to hear from you."

"Well Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are okay-"

"Mori is the one you're smitten with," Ranka said playfully sticking his tongue out.

"Y-Y-Yea you could say that," Sam said blushing, she cough into her hand before continuing, "Kyoya-senpai is alright most of the time, but you have to be careful behind that smile a devil resides. Then there's the Hikaru and Kaoru they are trouble makers. And Tamaki…well he's harmless, crazy but harmless."

"That's good," Ranka sighed, "Hey Sam-chan, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" Ranka asked quietly while throwing a glance at Kyle and Haruhi who were playfully bumping each others hips.

"Sure," Sam said.

"I want you and your brother to help me look after Haruhi while she's in school. Especially when she's with the host club." He added the last part.

Sam smirked, "Me and Kyle are way ahead of you." The two continued to watch the two in the kitchen, just then, something clicked in their minds.

"Oh Sam you thinking what I'm thinking," Ranka said slyly.

"That we should help those love birds," Sam said what they were both thinking.

"Why yes, it's obvious that they like each other," he said pointing his head towards the kitchen trying his best to be discreet.

"But either their oblivious to it, well at least Haruhi is, or they're too nervous to admit it," Sam explained.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kyle felt a shiver run down his back. He turned his head to look at his sister and Ranka huddle close together whispering something, "Is everything alright Kyle?" Haruhi asked looking at Kyle.

"I have a feeling those two are planning something," he said pointing a thumb towards the scheming duo.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Haruhi said before smirking, "I mean she is one of the Johnson twins."

"Oh and whats supposed to mean," Kyle said in mock anger.

"You exactly what I mean," Haruhi said still smirking.

"You little," Kyle said before sticking his finger in the strawberry pudding he was working and wipe some of it on her nose.

"Hey," she cried out she went wipe it off only for Kyle to stop her, "Kyle I am not walking around looking like Rudolph." Kyle look over to Ranka to see if he was not looking, when the coast was clear he brought his face close and lick Haruhi's nose clean, "There now you don't have to."

Haruhi as blushing madly, "How much longer, I'm hungry" Sam cried out.

"D-D-D-Dinner will be ready in five minutes," Haruhi yelled back.

"You okay Haruhi?" Ranka asked picking up on Haruhi's distress.

"Yea I'm fine dad," she said as she glared at Kyle was smirking, she wasn't mad but she was going to get back at him though.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic. Everybody was smiling, laughing, and having a good time. "Oh man I don't think I could eat another bite," Sam said pushing her plate away.

"Well considering you had about four servings….." Kyle said draining his tea.

"Hey I'm a growing teenager I need the nourishment to grow," Sam said sliding her hands down her body.

"Well it's not working cause you got nothing," Kyle smirked running his hands down his chest to show his point, causing Sam to growl.

Ranka and Haruhi chuckled at the twin's antics, "It's pretty late. How about you two stay the night?" Ranka suggested as he looking out the window. He threw a look at Sam who nodded, "Yea Kyle, its dark outside why don't we stay for the night that way we could spend more time with Ru-Ru-chan."

"We really shouldn't," Kyle said with a red ting on his cheeks, "Besides we don't have a change of clothes or any of our toiletries."

"I got that covered," Sam said pointing at her backpack.

"B-but Dad where are they going to sleep? We don't have a spare room!" Haruhi said trying to convince her father. It wasn't that she didn't want Kyle over, but she was a still a little embarrassed about having the boy she hadn't even confessed yet sleeping over. 'Wait a minute maybe we could share a bed' Haruhi's perverted side said, before she blushed and pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to act mature right now.

"Oh they can share our room. I need to work tonight anyway."

Fuck being mature

"I'll go get the room ready," Haruhi said trying her best to hold her excitement. She was failing miserably, you could see her trembling.

As soon as Haruhi closed the door she began doing her happy dance, with the others Kyle turned towards Sam, "I was wondering why you brought the backpack. You planed this out didn't you." Sam pulled out a cigar and stuck in her mouth, "I love when a plan comes together." **(A/N: 50 points if you get the reference.)**

Ranka got up and grabbed his coat, and began walking towards the door being escorted by Sam while Kyle put away the dishes, "Now Sam I'm leaving everything to you," Ranka whispered as he slipped on his shoe.

"Don't worry," Sam looks behind her a mischievous smile on her face, "I got a plan, so you can leave everything to me." Turning to look at Ranka, they both began cackling evilly.

Just then a chill ran down ran down Kyle's back, 'Oh boy this is going to be a long night,' he thought as he put away the dishes. "Hey Kyle," Haruhi called from behind him, "you know you don't have to do the dishes."

"I know but," Kyle said before he began turning around, "we are staying over without warning so its…the…least…we…can…do…" Kyle trailed off when he saw Haruhi. She was wearing a beautiful light blue night gown. It clung loosely to her lithe frame, the color of the gown really brought out her chocolate brown eyes. Kyle was completely mesmerized by the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Kyle," Haruhi said unaware the affect her current clothing was having on him. She began walking towards him, "You have some pudding on your ear." Kyle seemed to snap out of the trance that he was in, "How did that get there." He went to remove the desert that was resting on his ear.

'It's time for payback,' Haruhi thought as she closed the distance, "Here Kyle let me get that," she said mockingly.

Kyle went wide eyed knowing what was coming he tried to stop her, "Wait Haruhi don't its-mmmmmm." He gasped and moaned when Haruhi sucked the desert off his ear.

"Kyle are you okay?" Haruhi said as she back up a little bit seeing clinging to counter as if it was his life line, his cheeks flushed and breath was rough and shallow.

"Yea…it's just that…..my ear is very…very…sensitive," he said in-between breaths. Kyle raises his head and looks into Haruhi's brown eyes while Haruhi looks deeply into Kyle's ocean blue eyes. The next thing she could feel Kyle's warm breath as she inched closer. Their lips inches apart.

**"-BOOM- **Shit," Sam cried out from the doorway into the kitchen. Kyle and Haruhi broke out of their trance and look behind them, or in front of them in Kyle's case, to see Sam sprawled out on the floor.

"I ruined the moody didn't I,"

Haruhi just shook her head, "Come you two we can watch some movies in the bedroom," she said as she got up and her to the bedroom, "oh and you guys can use the bathroom to change."

When Haruhi was out of ear shot Sam sniffled, "I'm sorry Kyle I didn't mean to mess up your chance."

Kyle walked over to his twin sister and patted on her head, "Don't worry about it I guess it's not the right time yet."

"I'm…not…a…dog…you…asshole," she growled weakly, "Kyle you don't have time to wait for the right moment."

"Yes, but I am not going to rush things," Kyle said with a small smile, "Now come on we shouldn't keep Haruhi waiting." He rummaged through the backpack that Sam had brought and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a muscle shirt. He then disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Kyle I want you to be happy, but if you keep taking your time like this," Sam said softly, "I'm afraid that Haruhi won't be a part of your life, and that would just destroy her. I cant. No I won't let that happen." Sam stood up and began pacing back and forth thinking of a way to get his brother and friend's relationship to bloom. Suddenly she stop and look at her backpack then to the bathroom then to the room Haruhi was in, a Cheshire grin spreading on her face, "And I know just how to do it."

The trio spent the night watching movies ranging from Horror to Romance, all where Sam's choice. Currently they were watching a sappy romantic comedy and Haruhi was resting her head on Kyle's chest her eyes slowly drooping, Kyle had long fell asleep. Haruhi had jump into his lap during a horror movie and had not removed herself since which Kyle didn't mind one bit.

When the movie was over Sam was the only one awake. She threw a glance at her the duo a mischievous grin spreading across her features. She walks over to the couple and began put part of plan into motion. When Sam was finished she stood up and look at her handy work, "There we go, they get closer and I have some entertainment. Everybody wins," Sam whispers before yawning, "Well I guess its time for me to hit the sack."

* * *

[The next morning]

Haruhi woke up, but did not open her eyes, she began going through the list of things that she had to do today, _'Let's see I need to go shopping and do some laundry. I wonder if Kyle would like to come with me to the store. Hmmm although I don't want to get up, I'm too comfortable.'_ She absent mindedly ran her hands down something warm and hard. _'What the?'_ Haruhi open her eyes and winced as her eyes readjusted to the light. She then look at where hands where at and she burn deep scarlet.

Her hands where position on Kyle's bare chest, his muscles were well defined Haruhi could not help but run her hands down his 6 pack, she bit her lip as she leaned down and planted a light kiss on his cheeks. "I love you Kyle," she whispered before she got up and covered him up in a blanket before leaving the room.

* * *

"Sure I can tell you how I feel when your asleep, but I can't tell to you in your face," Haruhi chastised herself while she made breakfast. That's when Sam came strolling in wearing a long sleeve shirt that was a couple of sizes too big, "*Yawn* Mornin' Haruhi," she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Sam," Haruhi said her tone sharp, "You wouldn't happen to be the reason why Kyle is shirtless now would you."

Sam just smiled, "Enjoyed it didn't you."

"That doesn't matter if I enjoyed it you can't just take people's clothes you got that," Haruhi said with a steam coming out of her ears and her face painted red.

"So you enjoyed it then,"

"God your impossible," blushing Haruhi said turning around, "I'm going to the super-market do you guys need anything?"

"Not that I can think of," Sam said tapping her chin, "Hey can I come with you?"

"I guess," Haruhi said before Sam disappeared coming back wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a light brown T-shirt. "Well then let's go," Sam said clamping her hands together.

"What about Kyle?"

"Oh he still sleeping," Sam shrugged, "Forget about him it's time for us girls to go out." She proceeded and grab Haruhi's arm and dragged her to the store.

* * *

[Meanwhile]

Tamaki and the rest of the host club where standing in front of a rundown house that should be condemned. Their faces showing varying degrees of shock, as numerous cracks and broken windows along with weeds over running the house that seem to belong to the Fujioka family.

"This can't be right," Tamaki said as more vines grew along the fence, before the door shakingly opened up revealing a pair of brown orbs making the host club gasp. When the light shone through it revealed a dirty, gaunt faced Haruhi Fujioka, "Hey guys why don't you guys come on it," she said letting them in.

"I know it's not much," Haruhi said showing them around the rundown house that was on the verge of being condemn, "but please make yourselves at home I'll make us some tea."

"Um…I'm sorry we don't have enough cups, but we do have some bowls here," Haruhi said after the tea was made setting out chipped bowls and measuring cups.

"Hey boss," Hikaru whispered, "whats with this place? She lives here?"

"Maybe it's some kind of set you know like in the movies." Kaoru whispered back.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I hope so," Tamaki said in a panic, "Calm down guys I'm sure this is the store room. I'm sure the infinite cosmos is just beyond that closet."

"Then should we try and open it?" the twins asked.

"Now's not the time," Tamaki said in a horsed whispered.

"Right"

"Since you guys decided to come at lunch time my dad said it would be rude if I didn't offer you guys something to eat," Haruhi said opening up a cupboard revealing a black and blue swirly vortex, "We have been fasting for three days to save up something suited to your taste," Haruhi gave a shudder, "But it's all worth it as long as you like it."

"Ta-da," Haruhi said pulling out two sushi platters, "It's a sushi sampler it was marked down at the supermarket, hehe how about that." The host club look down at the platter in shock, the color draining from their faces.

"Sorry we came to visit Haru-chan don't make us eat it," Honey cried running towards Haruhi giving her a teary hug.

"Be strong men Haruhi has suffered for our benefit so it's the least we can do," Tamaki ordered his eyes tearing up as he broke open his chopsticks.

"But boss I don't think it's real fish," Kaoru said trying to swallow the fake fish.

"Wow is this a piece of fancy tuna," Haruhi said picking up a piece of tuna, "I never had one until now," she finished putting the piece of tuna in her mouth and eating it. "It's sooo good."

Tamaki gasp and yelled out, "NO HARUHI THAT'S JUST REGULAR TUNA ITS BY NO MEANS FANCY." Tamaki sat up in his bed gasping for breath collecting his thoughts, he took a look outside and said, "*Sigh* It's just a dream."

* * *

[Meanwhile with Haruhi and Sam]

Haruhi and Sam were on their way back from shopping at the supermarket that was a few blocks from Haruhi's place, "Man that some sale," Haruhi said holding on to her purchases.

"Hmm hmm," Sam said looking around nervously.

"Are you okay Sam?" Haruhi asked looking at her friend, _'She has been like this since she got that phone call at the store,'_ Haruhi thought.

"What, of course I'm good," Sam chuckled nervously. "You sure you've been acting weird ever since you got that phone call," Haruhi said looking worried, "Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry Haru-chan," Sam said patting Haruhi on the head making a vein pop on Haruhi's head and eye twitch.

"I'm not a dog you know," Haruhi said angrily.

"You know the thing about you Haruhi," Sam said seriously, "Your cute even when you angry" she cooed hugging and her cheek against Haruhi's.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you and my dad are cut from the same cloth," Haruhi said pushing a giggling Sam away.

As the girls continued down the street they notice a crowd gathered around a group of black limos. "What's going on? Why are they in front of my apartment?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular, Sam on the other hand beginning to twitch nervously. Haruhi look at Sam with a neutral expression, "What was the price." Haruhi said it was a statement rather than a question.

"What are you talking about Haru-chan," Sam said chuckled nervously.

"You told the host club where I lived," Haruhi said she would have placed her hands on her hips if they were not full of bags.

"Well I uh," Sam began only to be cut off by Tamaki.

"Kyoya I'm glad that you didn't call those two demons twins," Tamaki said, "but why did you bring these fools with us especially those two double gangers," he wailed pointing at the Hitachiin brothers.

"Eh eh," Sam chuckled nervously before she dropped her head, "I'm sorry Kyoya bribed me."

"With what?"

Sam began blushing as she mumbled something, "Sam," Haruhi said roughly.

"I said pictures of Mori. Shirtless," said a red Sam.

Haruhi just sigh, "Well I'll get rid of them, but were going to have a nice long chat afterwards," she said with an innocent smile while her hold body was surrounded by demonic aura.

* * *

[Later]

The host club were all gathered around the table and was about to eat some cake and tea when Mori started passing his strawberries to Haruhi, "Here you like strawberries," he monotone.

"Thanks Mori-senpai," Haruhi said, Sam raised her eyebrow. She then began think back, _'When did she like strawberries? Wait a minute.' _She began thinking about the day that her and Kyle._ 'We had strawberry milkshake with our breakfast, and Kyle likes double strawberries in his…..Ahhh oh Haruhi I'm going to have some fun with this later.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room Kyle groaned and tossed around, shielding his eyes from the bright light. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes adjusted to the light. Suddenly there was a series of thuds follow by a, "I should have shared strawberries with her," making Kyle groan and get up, _'What the hell is going on out there?'_ Kyle thought to himself, _'I better go and investigate.'_ Kyle got up and opens the bed room door to see that the Haruhi, Sam, and the host club gathered around the table.

Everybody stop what they were doing at the sound of the sliding door and they stared at Kyle. Kyle looked around the room surveying the different reactions; Honey seemed not to care as he continued to eat his cake, Kyoya and Mori had an expressionless looks on their faces the latter was writing at the speed of light in his black note book, Sam was giggling, Haruhi was blushing, and Tamaki and Hitachiin twin had murderous glare on.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Hey bro you forgot something," Sam snickered pointing at her chest.

"Hm?" Kyle look down to see that he was missing his shirt, "What the-" he started but lifted his foot to stop Tamaki's charge, "I know I went to bed with a shirt on." Kyle looked at Haruhi with mock shock , "You didn't have your way with me did you Haruhi?"

"SHUT UP GET IN THERE AND PUT A SHIRT ON," Haruhi yelled as Sam busted out laughing, "IF I WERE YOU SAM I WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING ITS YOUR FAULT THAT WE IN THIS SITUATION."

* * *

Later after Kyle was dress the host club was sitting around discussing what they were going to do for lunch. It was decided that Haruhi was going to cook something for everybody, Haruhi told them that she would have to go to the store again. Of course everybody wanted to go and see what a "commoner market" was like.

Right now everybody was waiting outside the apartment complex.

"Whats taking Haruhi and Tamaki so long?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Samantha," Kyle said making Sam flinch Kyle only called her that when she was in trouble. Kyle was told just how the host club found out where Haruhi lived, "But I'm going to find out," he said heading up the stairs. Just then Sam notice someone else going up to the complex, "Oh boy,"

"Huh I wonder who that was," Kaoru said.

"It was Haruhi's father," Sam said off handedly.

Kyle was about half way to Haruhi's apartment when a voice called out, "Kyle-kun what are you doing out here?" Kyle turn his head to see Ranka coming up the stairs. "Oh hello Fujioka-san," he said with a bow, "the host club came by and well to make a long story short we're going to a 'Commoners Supermarket' to see how regular people shop," he finished with air quotes.

Ranka chuckled, "That still doesn't explain what you're doing out here, and please call me Ranka. I think we're past the formalities; you're practically a son to me." Ranka had a mischievous smirk on his face, "Or more like a son-in-law."

Kyle eyes shot up in surprise, but quickly relax and smiled, "Getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think Ranka. I mean I haven't confessed yet."

"Oh you're no fun," Ranka pouted, "you're supposed to deny it all and be all cute about it," he said wiggling around. "Wait a minute, why haven't you confessed to my little Haruhi yet? You better not be pulling her around."

Kyle looks at Ranka a serious look on his face, "Ranka I love your daughter very much. More than anybody besides my sister, and because I love her so much I want my confession to be perfect. She deserves nothing less. That and she can be a little dense sometimes." He added with a chuckle.

Ranka blinked in shock and surprise. _'Looks like that time is close at hand,' _Ranka thought to himself as he smiled before giving Kyle a hug, "Well Kyle-san you have my blessing," he said as he released a surprised Kyle and walked past. "I'm home Haruhi. Hey, why is the door open?"

"Yea, everybody waiting…for-" Kyle said as he and Ranka step inside.

To see Tamaki pinning Haruhi to the floor, "Welcome home dad," Haruhi said unaware of how bad the situation looks.

There was a long awkward silence in which the two parties look at each other.

_'Dad'_ Tamaki thought in horror as Kyle eye began to twitch, Tamaki instantly understood what the situation was, '_this transvestite is Haruhi's father'. _

"So dad," Haruhi said as if nothing was wrong, "How was work." Meanwhile Tamaki was panicking trying to stay relax thinking that Haruhi father would understand if he explained what happened.

Just then Ranka and Kyle just smiled as they made their way over and together flung Tamaki off of Haruhi leaving a Tamaki size crater in the wall. "I'm sorry for leaving you guys last night, did you three have fun?" Ranka said while Kyle took Haruhi's hand into his and gave it a reassuring pat.

"That sound, he hit really hard," Haruhi said looking a little worried for her senpai.

"Oh dear my left arm has been bother me," Ranka said massaging his shoulder, "It's like I went hand to hand with a feral bear. I sure could use a hot cup of tea right about now."

Kyle was about to volunteer when Tamaki began freaking out "Hot tea I'll get it! Haruhi do you use firewood! Where do you keep the firewood!" Tamaki yelled, looking all around the house, only to be stepped on by Ranka.

"Oh my… would you look at that it seems I've come across a pest!" Ranka grinned evilly, "Would you like to explain why you are addressing my daughter with such in formalities young man."

"Please Ranka don't dirty your feet with this insect," Kyle growled, "please allow me."

"Hey Kyle, Boss whats taking you so long," Kaoru asked from the door way, "Whoa check it out Sam was right that was Haruhi's father," Hikaru said as they watch as Ranka and Kyle began stomping Tamaki.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, save me," Tamaki mange to say in between the beatings, and of course the Hitachiin brothers being the mischievous type decided not to help him. But instead walk over him their hands out stretched, "Hello Haruhi's dad we're good friends of you daughter were the Hitachiin brothers."

"So you're a transvestite?" Hikaru said. Kyle was back at Haruhi's side hugging her protectively from the evil demons that was the host club.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen," Kaoru said as him and his brother continued to walk all over Tamaki.

"So you've finally put the moves on Haruhi huh boss?"

"Sorry about him, he's a ladies man if you know what I mean" Hikaru said making Haruhi's sweat drop.

"He's a pheromone machine I bet he's fooled around with more women than we can count," Kaoru said adding salt to the wound, even making Kyle feel a little sorry for him. The key word little.

"He likes to fool around huh?" Ranka said a vain popping.

"No, I'm not a ladies man honest," Tamaki said getting back up. "Says the guy who's the King of the Host Club and gets 70% request rate," Kyle added loosening his hold of Haruhi.

Tamaki began shaking, "I'm a nice guy really I care about her."

Kyle, Hikaru, and Kaoru look at Tamaki with wide eyes, _'Is this a confession.'_

"I'm begin completely honest here," Tamaki said bowing, "I care about Haruhi as if she was my own daughter."

At that point Ranka first impression of Tamaki was…

'_He's an idiot.'_

* * *

Later the host club was gather round in the living room.

"I see, so you guys are the host club that I've been hearing so much about. What a group of handsome young men! I'm not sure which one I like the best, what about you dear. Tell you what, you can call me Ranka-san!" Ranka smiled at all of his new guests, not including Tamaki who was sulking in a corner. "That's my professional name I use at the bar."

"Professional name, like a stage name?" Honey asked.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni," Ranka answered.

"Wait, how do you my name?" Honey asked, his bright brown eyes twinkling with curiosity. Ranka quickly went though and named every host club member.

"And of course I know Kyle and Sam," Ranka said ruffling up Kyle's long brown hair.

"Has Haruhi talked to you about us?" Kaoru asked and Ranka shook his head.

"Nope, I've been talking on the phone with Kyoya a lot!" Ranka grinned, giving a high five to Kyoya.

"Ranka-san, you are really a beautiful person." Kyoya smiled back.

"SAY WHAT?" all the hosts club members yelled in surprise.

"Although I must know," Kyoya continued looking at Kyle and Sam, "Why are you two here?"

"We stayed the night." Kyle said.

"So, how was your night? I'm sorry that I wasn't a good host, but a co-worker of mine called in sick so I had to go to work." Ranka apologized.

"Oh it was great Ranka," Sam said with a smirk, "I think Haruhi and Kyle had the most fun. I mean they were going at all night long!"

"Oh…" Ranka said with an raised eyebrow.

"Wait a minute all we did was watch movies. Honest." Kyle and Haruhi answered in unison while Sam was laughing her ass off in the back ground.

"Don't worry Kyle-kun, I know you wouldn't force yourself on to my little Haruhi. You're such a gentleman! Unlike some bug in this room." Ranka glared at Tamaki who was planting mushrooms in the Fujioka's storeroom. He went over and began talking to Kyoya.

Haruhi began scolding her dad about letting her know that Kyoya had been contacting him and giving reports on her. "Tamaki-senpai stops growing mushrooms in other people's closet."

"You know Haruhi, the thing about you is YOUR CUTE EVEN WHEN YOUR ANGRY," Ranka said as he started cuddling, he was quickly joined by Sam, "I know right."

"Wait Haruhi where are you going?" Ranka asked as Haruhi broke free and walked away, "The supermarket. Come on Kyle," Haruhi frowned, before turning to Kyle and pulling him.

"Oi I can walk just fine on my own, hey," Kyle yelled as he was dragged out the door.

"But Haruhi, we want to go to the commoner supermarket too!" the twins pouted.

"No. I'll just go with Kyle. You guys stay here and behave yourselves," She ordered with sighed, walking out of the door.

* * *

[At the supermarket]

"Why are you mad," Kyle asked as they walked down the vegetable aisle.

"It's dad's fault for not telling me that he was in contact with Kyoya-sempai." She frowned, "He drives my crazy sometimes."

"Hey turn that frown upside down, besides he's family he supposed to drive up the wall. Look at Sam and what she done," Kyle said wrapping his arms gentle around Haruhi's neck resting his head on top of his, "And plus this is Kyoya were talking about, and you know what he's like, plus your dad is just worried about you."

"I know but he should have told me," Haruhi said stubbornly.

Kyle frowns and began poking her cheek.

"Stop poking me." She ordered.

Kyle just lowered his head down to her ear and whispered, "Not until you smile, don't make do that."

Haruhi shot a glare, "You wouldn't dare." Kyle just smiled and began tickling her side, making her squirm and slowly she began to giggle.

"There we go you look more beautiful that way," Kyle said victoriously as he add some carrots to the basket that he and Haruhi was holding he didn't notice the small blush that Haruhi was sporting, "So… what should we do for lunch?" Kyle asked.

"How about o-nabe? It's best eaten with a lot of people right?" Haruhi suggested.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Meanwhile hidden behind the aisle Tamaki and Ranka where watching the couple, while the host club were travel all around the store. Ranka had just got done explaining that when Haruhi enrolled to Ouran she did all the paper work by herself. "And she has this uncanny ability to affect others around her without even realizing it," he said finishing his explanation.

Tamaki look over at Haruhi and said, "That's true I've seen it. I understand what you're talking about."

The duo looks over to Haruhi and Kyle to see them laughing and smiling, "The only time when I see her truly happy is when she is with Kyle," Ranka said, "I think one of the main reasons why she wanted to go to Ouran was because of him. As you know Kyle's family is one of the richest families in the world, and well I guess she wanted to prove herself worthy of being with Kyle."

"I see," Tamaki said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean 'I see'" Ranka said pulling on Tamaki's cheek, "Don't think you can win me over just because your handsome , I'm warning you I'm not ready to let go yet besides I'm not going to let you get between those two."

"Can you at least let go of my face," Tamaki said

"You got some nerve you barely know Haruhi, so from this day forward you're my enemy," Ranka declared, causing Tamaki to scream. Ranka quickly kick Tamaki to the side and turned back to his daughter and Kyle who was trying to convince Haruhi to let him carry the basket.

"Come on let me carry the shopping basket you know how I like accessories, now why don't you just hand it over," Kyle said in a girly voice causing Haruhi to laugh.

"You're so weird," she said with a smile.

Ranka stood up from his position behind the tomatoes, '_I know it's going to happen soon. One day my little girl is going to be all grown up. And she is going to want that special someone by her side. I know that Kyle is that someone. So I'm going to root for him on the side lines._

* * *

Back at the Fujioka household, everyone was having the time of their lives having what they would call a 'commoner' lunch. Well, all except Tamaki."Here you go Tamaki! Have some vegetables." Ranka grinned evilly, picking up the vegetables from the pot skillfully with his chopsticks and placing them in Tamaki's bowl.

* * *

**There you go the whole chapter. see you guys soon. Don't forget to R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody *wave fanatically***

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I was getting ready to go back to India for work, going to India, and when I got here the place I was staying at as doing a be celebration so I was busy with that. I also came up with some other story idea's (Speaking of I have not receive any yea or nay from my other one that I told you guys about.) and I've been writing them down. If you guys are interested to hear them let me know I'll let you know. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I'm kinda in a rut. You see I don't have very good internet here, and while I can read and post things without a problem watching videos is near impossible. So I'm going to try and read the manga and see if can get some details and hopefully ideas.  
**

**Also I need a FEMALE OC so please send one in. Please include:  
**

**Age  
**

**basic description  
**

**gender**

**nationality  
**

**And anything else you deemed important. And if I dont choose your OC don't worry I might use him/her**

**So now let's get to the part you have been waiting for. Now I know that some of you will go batsh** insane by the end of this chapter so while you are reading this I'll will go get my riot gear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club or the picture above they belong to their respective owners. Because I have no drawing talents unless you call stick people talent.**

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," Kyle whispered. He was back to back with Haruhi their heads resting on each other shoulders.

"Yea Kyle," Haruhi whispered back. Right now Kyle and Haruhi were lying down on the ground in the middle of the maze that Ouran had in its garden.

* * *

_I bet you guys are wondering how these two got here. Well here's what happen Tamaki wanted to play some commoners games to distract Haruhi while the rest of the host had a little 'Chat' with the newspaper club. Who were trying to do a smear article on the Host Club, little bastards. Any way after their little chat the host club had found Haruhi and Tamaki hiding underneath a table in one of the gazebos. When the Host Club was walking back Kyle winked at Sam who smiled. Kyle slowed his walking so he was next a shock Haruhi who just found out that she club leader is the Dean's son. Suddenly Kyle grabs Haruhi's hand. She was going to ask what was going on but due to Kyle's hand being over her mouth. Haruhi looks at Kyle who just point at a turn that was behind her and winked. Haruhi nodded and they took off hand in hand. They ran and ran until they were at the…..well you get the idea. Now back to where we were._

* * *

What are you going to do during summer vacation?

"I plan on taking a job in Karuizawa one of my dad's friend's runs a hotel of sorts," Haruhi answers, "Why?" she asked turning around.

Kyle turns around and looks into Haruhi's eyes, "Mind if I tag along?" Haruhi gives him a confused look, "You know just me and you."

"But Kyle I'm going to be working," Haruhi said as her hand were taken into Kyle's, "You're not going to be working all the time are you?" He asked and Haruhi shook her head, "I shouldn't be."

"Well then on your off time then," Kyle said as he inched forward, "We'll spend it together catching up on lost time."

"Oh Kyle," Haruhi said as she rested her head on his chest, "Alright you can come," Haruhi said looking up into Kyle's ocean eyes while look deeply into her chocolate eyes. They began inching towards each other ever so slowly, Haruhi wraps her arms around Kyle's neck his long hair tickles her hands, while Kyle's arms hug her waist. Haruhi closes her eyes when they were centimeters apart.

Suddenly they rush together mashing their lips together. Now you've heard of all the clichés about how the kiss was magical, fireworks, and slow time. Well Kyle and Haruhi felt all of them plus more, the feeling that they felt could not be describe by mere words alone, but they can safely say that the kiss tasted like strawberries. Soon the simple kiss turns into a full blown passionate make-out session, the only reason why the stop was because of the need of air.

"Whoa," Kyle said from his position on the ground, "You can say that again," Haruhi said as she laid on top of him. She became *ahem* aggressive during the kiss and pushed Kyle down surprising him with her strength.

"Whoa," Kyle repeated making Haruhi giggle, "We should head back."

"You're probably right," Haruhi sighed as she got up. She held out a hand which Kyle took and pulled himself up. He ended up very close to Haruhi, oh how he wanted to swoop down and taste her strawberry lips. He settles with a light peck on her cheek. He turns to leave when Haruhi tugged at his hand, "Um Kyle."

"Yes," he says turning around to see that Haruhi was fidgeting and turning red. "There's something that I have to tell you."

Kyle turns fully around and grasps Haruhi's hand, "What is it?"

"Um…I…I…uh," Haruhi began stuttering out turning into a brighter shade of red.

"Yes," Kyle said stepping closer.

"Kyle, I lo-," Haruhi began only to be interrupted by a screech.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FIEND," Kyle and Haruhi turn towards the sound and sweat drop at the sight. Tamaki and Hitachiin twins were charging at them kicking up a dust storm. "Get'em boss," Hikaru said, "Yea we'll protect Haruhi," Kaoru said. With that Tamaki eyes turned red and began blowing steam out of his nose.

"Oh bloody hell," Kyle cursed as he began running.

"Haruhi are you alright? Did he do anything to you? Should we kill him?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked checking over her to see if she was hurt.

"No, guys I'm fine Kyle just need to ask me something," Haruhi half-lied thinking, _'But I'm thinking about cutting a few bitches. What the where did that come from. I've been hanging around Sam too much.'_

"You sure," Hikaru said not entirely convince.

"Yes, now will you two back off," Haruhi said pushing the twins away, "AND TAMAKI-SENPAI STOP HARRASING KYLE." She yelled out.

"I'M JUST PROTECTING YOU FROM THIS EVIL DEMON," Tamaki yelled back just Kyle jump over the hedge, "Ninja?"

* * *

"So how did it go," Sam asked as she zips up her leather jacket, Kyle and Sam where at the parking lot getting ready to go home.

Kyle couldn't help but smile and blush, "Good."

"Didcha do it," Sam said slyly causing Kyle to sputter turn into a cherry.

"NNNNNAAAAANNNNNNIIIIII," **(what) **Kyle yelled out while Sam busted out laughing, "I meant did you confess you dolt, get your head out of the gutter."

Kyle wiped his brow, "Geez why didn't you just say that I mean all we did was made out…" Kyle said cutting himself off before looking at his twin was grinning.

"Well it's not a confession, but I guess you're on the right track," Sam said slipping on her gloves, "But you know you only have about two months left." She said putting on her helmet and starting her bike.

"I know I just waiting for the perfect setting and all," Kyle said starting up his car, "I want it to be romatic you know." Sam crossed her arms and nodded her head, "I've trained you well my young padawan."

"You didn't teach me Jack," Kyle said before he took off. Leaving a grumbling Sam, "I did too teach you. Ungrateful."

* * *

**Well there you*Puts up riot shield* go.**

**Alright I'm ready. Don't forget to R&R till next time.**

**DR signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to do this entire arc in one chapter, but my attentions span went down the drain. So yea.**

**I'm still looking for more OC's so please send one in. Please include:**

**Age**

**Basic description**

**Gender**

**Nationality**

**I will let you know if your OC is chosen.**

**To the story now**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

_July 26, 6:00 am: The Hitachiin Estate_

Hikaru and Kaoru were awakened by the sound of a cell phone.

"Hikaru," Kaoru grumbled not even bothering to open his eyes, "the cell phone is ringing Hikaru."

"Kaoru pick it up," Hikaru grumbled back as the phone grew louder.

"No…that ring tone means it's the boss calling," Kaoru explained.

"Why must that idiotic boss wake me up this morning?" Hikaru seethed as tried and grab the ringing phone, "This is only the third day since summer break began!"

"You're the one who set that ring tone, Hikaru," Kaoru said wiggling deeper into his covers not completely understanding what Hikaru said, "Anyway that guy gets up way too early."

"Hello," Hikaru answered as him and Kaoru leaned into the phone wiping the sleep from their eyes. Suddenly there was a blast of nonsense scaring the twins and waking them up fully.

"Calm down boss," Kaoru said easing the phone back next to his ear, "WHAT."

"HARUHI IS MISSING,"

* * *

Meanwhile Honey had just joined the conference call, "Haruhi has been kidnapped?!"

* * *

"Haruhi went bankrupt and fled into the night?" Mori asked taking a break from his morning training.

* * *

"That's right!" Tamaki panicked, "I've been calling her since the break started but no one answers I can't get a hold of her dad at work either!"

"I bet they couldn't pay the rent so she was sold into slave labor!" Tamaki continued despite the attempts to calm him down, "If not they must've fled." He paused for a minute to listen to the twins, "Cell phone, Haruhi doesn't carry that kind of thing! I've done some research there's a common-folk organization called 'Flee by Night-"

* * *

"Has anyone bothered to talk to Sam and Kyle," Kyoya monotone putting his glasses on.

* * *

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Men head towards Sam and Kyle's house we'll get to the bottom of this," Tamaki ordered like a general ordering his troops.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was sitting in the living room petting the family Husky, Wolf. "Ah now this is great Kyle and Haruhi are away at Karuizawa, and I have the whole place to myself," Sam mused hoping that Kyle and Haruhi come back as a couple. Just then the doorbell rang, "I got it," she called out as she got up and ran towards the door Wolf trailing behind. Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears, as there were only a few people in the house. The rest of staff had the week off, curtsy of Kyle.

When she opened the door she was greeted by an unwelcomed site:

The Host Club

"No," she said slamming the door closed. Sam thought about something before she open the door again to see Tamaki's hopeful face, "Mori, you and Honey can come back later without these assholes," she said before slamming the door again.

* * *

Outside the door the Host Club was planning their next move. "Alright then if that's how it is," Tamaki said before turning towards the other club members, "Get ready for plan B."

"Not a good idea," Mori monotone, but his warning fell on deaf ears as the three stooges charged right into the house. "AHHHHH."

* * *

_A few minutes ago _

"Jeez," Sam sighed as she walk away from the door Wolf following, "I can't even get away from them during the holiday's. Now I know how Haruhi felt when the host club came to her house." The next moment the door busted open as Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru charged in. Bad move.

Wolf stood in front of Sam ears flat and teeth bared ready to defend her master. She was quickly joined by Wolf's mate Wolfen and their pup Kit. Before the group could retreat they were slammed on the ground with ninjatos pointed at their necks by French….ninja…maids?

"AHHHHHHH," Tamaki yelled despite having a sharp blade pressed against his neck.

"NM squad relax, you too guys," Sam said to the ninja maids and the dogs, "Their harmless, mostly." She whispered the last part.

"That's NM squad you and Kyle are always going on about?" Hikaru asked as the ninja's sheathed their swords and back away.

"Yea," Sam said petting Kit's head, "Now tell me why you've decided to bust into my house." Sam's voice was dark and low Wolf and Wolfen growled to make a point of their master's mood.

Tamaki sprung up and began yelling, "Haruhi has been kidnapped! I bet it was because Haruhi and her father went bankrupt!"

"What makes you say that," Sam said chuckling a bit at the Kings attics.

"I've been calling her since the break started, but no one answers. I can't get a hold of her dad at either! I bet they couldn't pay the rent so she was sold into slave labor!" Tamaki continued, "Quickly get Kyle so can begin searching."

"No," Sam said.

"Why not?" Tamaki screeched.

"Where is Kyle by the way?" Kyoya asked noticing that the other twin had yet to come out.

"Not here," Sam said before smiling, "him and Haruhi went way for summer break."

"I knew it," Tamaki yelled, "It was only a matter of time before something like this happen. Oh my poor daughter the horrors she must be going through at the hands of that demon."

* * *

_Tamaki's Inner Theater _

_Haruhi was thrown on the bed, "No, Kyle please," She begged._

_Kyle just chuckled evilly, what was strange was that he had horns and red eyes, "Aw come on Ha-ru-hi, hehe. We're going to have some fun." He said as he began binding the natural host by her arms and legs._

_"Save me Tamaki-senpai," she cried out_

_The end_

* * *

"Don't you worry Haruhi I'm coming to save you," Tamaki screech before he spun around and demanded, "Where are they."

Sam crossed her arms and shook her head, "No."

"Fine then," Tamaki said turning towards Mori, "Mori-senpai."

The silent host began walking towards Sam staring into her eyes, "Mori no," she began getting nervous she couldn't look away, "Mori I mean it." Mori paid no mind as he leaned down and began….

* * *

_Karuizawa_

"Thank you very much," Haruhi called out as two customers left the shop. She was wearing a striped t-shirt and blue-jeans underneath light pink apron. Her hair was covered up in a bandana.

"You're doing a good job Haruhi," Haruhi's boss Misuzu complimented, "Would you hand the laundry in the back yard?"

"Sure," Haruhi answered.

_Hello! It's Haruhi. I've come to Karuizawa to work at a pension for summer break. With the great view and clean air, it's fabulous. At a place like this, I'm sure I can make good progress with my studies too. That way I can kill two birds with one stone. And what even better is that Kyle is here with me. He is really surprised me with his talents, who knew he was talented with house hold chores. Considering that he has maids and such to do this kind of work for him. He is also helping me with my studies. For that I'm really grateful, hopefully I can finally confess my feelings for him. I hope he feels the same way but I'm pretty sure he does if that kiss we shared had anything to say about it. Although it bothers me a little that I came without saying anything to the host club members, but surely they can't be so bored as to intrude upon my life way out here. Then again if they were out here they would have gotten in the way between me and Kyle._

_I know that this is going to be the best summer break ever._

Haruhi's inner monolog was interrupted by the sound of blades cutting through the air. She looks up to see a helicopter full of the host club, "Haruhi are you okay?!" Tamaki yelled out. Haruhi began yelling out things you wouldn't say in polite company.

"Whats going on out here," Kyle said coming around the corner, when he saw the Host Club, "WHAT THE FUCK," he yelled out his face and teeth became shark like. Anime style.

_I have a feeling it's going to the worst summer break ever._

* * *

Later…..

"Wow. What a cute batch of boys," Misuzu said blushing, "Are you also Haruhi's friends?!" he squealed before introducing himself. "How do you do I'm Misuzu Sonoda, I'm 42 years old and my real name is Isao. I'm the owner of this establishment. But you guys can call me Misuzu."

The Host Club couldn't help but think, 'What a flamboyant cross-dresser."

"I hear that your one of Ranka's friend from work?" Kyoya asked trying to gain brownie points.

"Yup. I've been coming here for the past two summers. It's been my dream to own a cute pension like this," Misuzu giggled.

Meanwhile Kyle was over talking to Sam, "Why are they here," he growled at his twin. "I'm sorry," Sam said her head lowered in shame, "I tried, but Tamaki made Mori do 'it' and you know I can't resist 'it'." Kyle sighed and patted Sam's head causing her to twitch.

"It's alright I should have known that something like this. I mean this is the Host Club were talking about," Kyle said rubbing his forehead, "This is why I turn my phone off. I suggested that Haruhi do the same."

"I did," Haruhi said joining the twins, "It was too much trouble."

Tamaki grabs Kyle shoulder, "S-She has a cell phone."

"Yea," Kyle said prying the host kings hand off, "We added her to our circle."

Tamaki started going on how he was not in the circle with his daughter, when said daughter began pushing the host club out, "Please go home now. As soon as school starts we'll be seeing each other again, even if I don't want to," Haruhi said whispering that last part. "Anyway can I at least have the break to myself?"

"What about them," Hikaru said pointing at the Johnson twins, "They are my friends that I have hardly spent time since they got back thanks to you guys."

"School rule number 19," Kyoya began reading the school hand book, "Taking a job is not allowed."

"Wait what?!" Kyle said wide eyed before he spun to Sam, "Is that in the rule book."

"I don't know," Sam said flipping through a book.

"Sam that's VCR manual," Kyle yelled with sharp teeth.

"I know," Sam said throwing the book away, "I'm trying to figure out how to make it stop flashing 12:00."

"Did you here that? She took a job without notifying the school," Hikaru said to his twin, "Oh dear how bold." Kaoru said back.

"It's not a bad idea to cool down Karuizawa once in a while," Honey said to Kyoya who had a fake smile on his face. Mori was getting an ear full from Sam, saying that this was all his fault while beating him with rolled up tour-guide book of Karuizawa.

"Overseas trips are getting tiresome anyway," Kyoya said.

"It's true," Tamaki said striking one of his infamous poses, "We're free to spend the break however we want. That means you don't have the right to stop s either! This summer we will stay at this pension as VIP guest."

_"NNNNOOO,"_ Haruhi and Kyle yelled in their minds.

* * *

_The next morning_

Haruhi knock on Tamaki's room door, "Good morning Tamaki. I brought your breakfast."

Tamaki sat up on his bed, "Ahh good morning Haruhi. Comer here and have breakfast with me," he said patting the bed next to him."

"Um…no you are a guest, and I'm employee….," Haruhi said timidly.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said softly, "Don't worry about it when you're alone with me," he pulled Haruhi close to him, "All you have to do is stay by my side."

"Tamaki…." Haruhi said dreamily.

End of Tamaki's inner theater.

* * *

"That's how it supposed to be," Tamaki said as he was hammering at the fence, "How did we end up fixing the fence, Honey-sempai?" He inquired to his fellow host.

"Hmmm," Honey said staring at the fence intensely, "This looks like a very serious problem, Tama-chan." Just then Tamaki hammered his hand and started running around holding his injure finger.

Meanwhile inside the Hitachiin twin were severing up guest, "Welcome," Hikaru said as two girls walked in, "Are you staying here? Perhaps you're looking for some tea?" Kaoru asked.

"I…I'm Mukai, I have a reservation…," one of the girls stuttered blushing like mad.

"Yes, yes we've been waiting for you please enjoy your stay!" Hikaru said.

"Miss Mukai, let us show you to your room," the twins said together.

Meanwhile Mori and Kyle were setting things up in the café while Misuzu went on about refreshing points. Mori went off to fix one of the tables. Kyle walks towards Kyoya and Haruhi when overheard Kyoya say that they all have vacation homes near the area.

"Then why are you all here," Kyle said evenly a vein popping on his forehead. Kyoya looked up at Kyle and smirked, "Well you have to admit that this entertaining," he motion towards the Host Club who were doing a terrible job at being 'refreshing'.

"Actually I'm surprise that there even doing any work," Kyle mumbled as he walked away.

"So Haruhi," Kyoya said turning to the natural host, "Who do you think will win?"

"I have no clue," Haruhi said with a sweat-drop.

"Stupid host club," Kyle said as he was walking around the building looking for Haruhi, "Stupid Tamaki, with his stupid pretty boy look, with his stupid obsession with Haruhi, Stupid, STUpid, STUPID." Kyle looks up to see Haruhi talking to Kaoru. Kaoru was a little too close before he get their attention he look up to see the window above them give a small shake before it fell.

"LOOK OUT," Kyle yelled while he ran towards them. Kaoru wrapped Haruhi in a protective embrace.

**-CRASH-**

The host club began running to the sound. Hikaru reached the spot first and yelled out, "KAORU HARUHI, KYLE."

Kaoru was holding Haruhi while Kyle was holding up the window frame the ground was littered with shards of glass. Hikaru kneeled next Kaoru and Haruhi while Kyle shrugged off the window.

"That was close," Kaoru said, "Are you okay Haruhi?"

"Yeah," she answered a bit shaken, "What about you, Kaoru? Kyle? Are you two hurt."

"Naw, I'm good," Kyle said brushing his jacket, "This jacket is 100% Italian leather. I'm a little sore but apart from that I'm good. Kaoru you might want to get that cut checked out." He said pointing at Kaoru's cheek. The brothers immediately began doing their brotherly act making them instant winners. Much to the annoyance of Tamaki and Kyle, they couldn't help but wonder if it was planed out?

* * *

**See ya**

**don't forget to R&R or Kyle and Sam will send the NM squad after you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**In a graveyard their lay a grave freshly made. The marker on the grave had message on it.  
**

**On the marker it said: **

**Here Rest DiscipleofRevan**

**Ultimate Badass and Writer**

**A Man of Indomitable Spirit and Masculinity**

**A Man with Unbreakable Willpower **

**Oh and a loving brother and son and all of that mumbo jumbo**

**The dirt began to shake until a hand popped up followed by a arm. Soon another arm shot out followed by a head which was quickly followed by the rest of a human body. The body was dressed in a black cloak that covered the identity of the human.  
**

**The person began working the kinks in his body, "Damn," the man said. "That is the last time I sky dive without a parachute."**

**The man then turned towards you, "Oh hey didn't see you there." the cloak figure straighten himself out before speaking again. "My name is DiscipleofRevan, and..."**

***Pops a badass pose* **

**"I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD BABIES"**

**Sorry for the delay but my computer fired itself and **** I have to wait until I go back to America to get my computer fix. So before we get to the story I want to say that I'm grateful to all my fans who have been patient with me.  
**

**This story will continue although I don't know for how long, but by the looks of things the end will be soon I'm afraid. I just don't have any ideas on what I can do. I have another Host Club story idea that I'm kicking around, it will have the same characters as this one (My OCs) but told in a different way. It will contain a more mystical elements than this.**

**Speaking of OC's I'm still looking for some. Right now I only have one I would like to have some more if you guys have them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's**

**Warning: Contains some vulgar words**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at a church located 20 km from Ouran Academy. On this day we get to see the binding of two souls in holy matrimony. Inside the church was filled with individuals wearing black and white ready to watch the marriage ceremony.

Sitting in the front row was Kyle and Sam Johnson. "Where did it go wrong?" the male twin asked himself.

"Did you really think you had a chance?" Kyoya said from his spot next to him typing away on his laptop.

"Why would she choose you?" Kaoru said standing in front of him.

"Like I would want my daughter to marry you," Tamaki flicked his hair back and flash a charming smile.

Honey and Mori came up as the other host made a circle around Kyle, "Yea Hika-chan is way better than you isn't that right Mori." Honey said which Mori just grunted in response.

Just then Haruhi came up wearing a white kimono, "Honestly Kyle you never had a chance," she then wraps her arms around the man that she came with. Which turned out to be Hikaru, "Especially when I'm surrounded by men like these," Haruhi then buries her head into Hikaru's chest.

"But what about us," Kyle said with tears forming on his eyes, "I thought we had something. What about the kiss we shared didn't that mean anything to you?" he asked his voice rising.

Haruhi removed her head from Hikaru's chest and smiles "No," she said pulling Hikaru into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"NNNNNOOOOO," Kyle yelled as he shot up from his bed dripping in cold sweat. Next to him Sam let out a small moan as she got up.

"Is everything okay?" she asked rubbing her eyes on a sleeve of her long sleeve shirt that was several sizes to big. Kyle got up and made his way to the bathroom, "Just a nightmare," he whispered disappearing into the room.

* * *

On the other side of Karuizawa in the Haninozuka Estate the rest of the Host Club were enjoying their good night sleep.

Well except for Tamaki who stayed up all night calling the Hitachiin brothers every five minutes. He said it was to make sure that the doppelgangers didn't do anything evil to his daughter. "I didn't sleep much at all," he muttered as he called the twins again, "The twins kept their phone off all night long."

Well geez Tamaki I wonder why.

So after getting the answer machine once again Tamaki ran towards Kyoya and flipped him over, "Get up Kyoya. We're going to Misuzu's Pension. Our daughter is in a pinch don't waste your time sleeping. I must liberate Haruhi from both set of twins." Kyoya looked at the king and glared at him, "Idiot if you want to go, go by yourself. Prat," he said in a low dangerous voice making Tamaki shrink away trembling in fear.

Meanwhile Mori was playing with the dog outside.

In order to match the pleasant atmosphere Takashi monologue will be fabricated.

_Good morning Takashi here. Enticed by the refreshing breeze, I came to_ _Karuizawa its gorgeous out today. In the last chapter we had a heartfelt reunion with Haruhi and Kyle. _(In other words they forced their way in)._ And we labored for the first time ever, causing quite an uproar. _(More like they caused trouble)

* * *

Back at the pension Kaoru woke up to his cell phone going off and found himself on the floor having been pushed out of bed by his twin Hikaru. Down stairs Haruhi was severing tea to Kyle and Sam the former having a small frown, "Is everything alright Kyle?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea," Kyle grunted not even looking up. Haruhi was about to go push further when Hikaru voice cut through, "I said I was sorry didn't I Kaoru." Looking up Haruhi spotted the Hitachiin twins coming down the stairs. Casting on last glance before she moved to the bickering twins, she vowed to find out what is wrong with the sad twin.

"I don't even remember pushing you out," Hikaru said making his way to an open table, "I couldn't help that." He notice his twin tearing up, "Hey don't start faking tears."

"The floor was so hard and cold," Kaoru said tearfully, "And I was awoken by that ring tone again."

"But I stopped it in an instant," Hikaru defended as they sat down. Both of them look at Haruhi and said, "Good morning Haruhi. We want some breakfast"

"I want toast with presto band butter and garnet brand syrup," Hikaru ordered his twin followed right after, "And I want eggs with bacon and bizly cereal with dried fruit and then…"

"That stuff isn't on the menu," Haruhi said with a sweat drop. The twins were smacked by a rolled up newspaper, "Don't be impossible brothers, Beelzebub," Tamaki said. "What do you think you can pawn yourselves off as rich noblemen?" he asked to which the twins answered, "But we are, and so are you." 

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do," Tamaki continued not even acknowledging the twins answer, "So the Iron clad rule is 'When in Karuizawa enjoy the taste of Karuizawa."

Tamaki pulled out a tray full of food, "Jersey milk pasteurized at a low temperature and fresh juice from Shinshu. Vegetables of the highland and a famous smoke delicacy made with local cherry wood chips. They're excellent. And on you freshly baked bread, take some homemade jam and enjoy its natural flavor."

The twins looked at the tray, "Milord, how come your so into Nagano this morning?" they asked.

Haruhi looked at everyone, "He came here this morning and got bored. He had Misuzu teach him everything."

Tamaki popped one his 'sexy poses' and began speaking again, "While you were frittering away your lives with sleep, I also produced this vacation guide. I didn't want any of you to waste our precious vacation."

"I think you're frittering away your life, milord," Hikaru retorted.

"You've wasted paper by the way you bound the guide," Kaoru said examining the guide.

"You really do have a lot of time to kill, don't you?" Haruhi said looking at her own guide.

What they didn't know was that this was all part of Tamaki's friendship plan. "And Haruhi," Tamaki said in a tone that he only uses with his guest, "While we're on retreat do not treat me as you senpai. Here I'll highlight it for you." He said pointing a said rule.

"What's with rule number five," the auburn haired twins said. At that time Sam decided to wrap her arms around Haruhi's neck and read over her shoulder. "Hey Kyle you might want to see this," she said reading through the booklet.

"Get up at 6 am," Kyle said glaring at Tamaki, "This is a joke right?"

"Yea are Kyoya and Honey following this rule?" Kaoru said making Tamaki revisit the past. Remembering the harsh cold glare from Kyoya and Honey made him cry.

"Um sorry, we won't question you anymore," the twins said, "Here have some ham."

* * *

Meanwhile in the back a teenager in rolled up red t-shirt and blue pants along with a ball cap came in carrying a box full of produce. "Delivery from Ara Grocery," the boy spoke.

"Thank you," Misuzu perked up, "Oh, are you new? You look like a high school student. I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah," the boy chuckled, "I'm from Tokyo. I came to work at my uncle's shop for the summer."

"Oh how refreshing," Misuzu cooed as Haruhi came to investigate the kitchen area, "Haruhi, will you put this in the fridge?"

"Sure," Haruhi said reaching for the box.

"Haruhi?" the boy whispered getting a closer look at the natural host, "No way!" he exclaimed his grip slipping.

"Ah the tomatoes!"

"Haruhi Fujioka?" the boy said a blush on his face. He mange to grabs everybody attention, "Arai," Haruhi said picking up a tomato. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyle, and Sam stood huddled up on the sidelines forming a pyramid.

"Long time no see," Haruhi said, "it's been a while, middle school graduation right? How are you?"

"Why are you here?" the boy called Arai said, "And your hair?! Did you get a haircut?!" The sideliners looked at Arai, "Man, you shouldn't have! You had it so nice and long!"

"You think so," Haruhi said running a hand through her hair as the host club member shifted their gaze to Haruhi, "But it's easier to take care of it this way."

"Wait," Kyle said pushing everybody down, "She had long hair?!" everybody looked at him. Sam snickered and whispered to Haruhi, "He likes girls with long hair FYI."

Haruhi ran her hand through her hair again, _'Maybe I should grow it out a little,'_ she thought.

"Uh…." Kyle coughed to hide his blush, "I mean…oh look Haruhi's classmate from middle school."

"So," Arai said looking at everyone else, "Are these friends of yours?"

"Yea this Hikaru and Kaoru they're my classmates," Haruhi said pointing out the red heads, "and these two are Kyle and Sam my childhood friends, they are also my classmates." She pointed at Tamaki, "And this is my sen…" she trailed off remembering Tamaki rule about calling him senpai. She settled for, "An acquaintance," she said causing lightening to shoot through Tamaki.

Poor Tamaki, he made the naïve mistake when he made his rules: he did not take into account Haruhi's personality.

"Ah," Misuzu gushed, "So you're also a friend of Haruhi. Why don't you four sit down and have some tea before you go?"

* * *

"So have you gotten used to Ouran by now?" Arai asked later when the tea was done, "Do you still get together with you classmate from Junior high?" he asked sipping on some tea. "I'm sure they would love to meet the Johnson twins that you were always talking about."

"Yeah, sort of, Kazumi often calls," Haruhi said, "I'm sure that the twins wouldn't mind meeting my friend's right guys."

"Of course," Kyle said his mood picking up a bit, which made Haruhi happy and less worried. "We have to talk to Haruhi's classmates," Sam said with an evil smirk, "so we can get learn some embarrassing moments about her."

Arai chuckled, "Their just like you described them."

"I hope she said good things about us?" Kyle said with a smile.

* * *

Over at the table next to them the rest of the host club arrived and where enjoying tea and cake.

"Hmm…" Kyoya said looking over, "Haruhi's friend from middle school, huh?"

"You can't call him a friend if they haven't contacted each other since they graduated," Hikaru said with a little venom, "They're nothing but ex-classmates."

"Happy reunion," Honey said in his normal bubbly self, while Tamaki sat in his emo corner and ripped his guide in little pieces.

* * *

"So you all belong to the same club?" Aria asked, "What kind of club?" The Johnson twins looked at each other then at Haruhi with a 'He's your friend. You tell him what you want to tell him' look.

"Host Club," Haruhi stated causally.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru called out, "Don't you have work to do?" He then yelled out, "Misuzu she's goofing off. Punish her please."

"Haruhi would you fill my drink," Kaoru asked.

"Will you two be quiet," Haruhi growled, "Misuzu gave me a break okay." She then turned on Tamaki who was still ripping up his guide, "Tamaki will you quit it with the ripping? You're just making more trash."

"It's not trash," he pouted, "It is a house for my hamster."

"You don't have a hamster senpai," Haruhi monotone, "At least no one told me that you have one."

"I'm not your senpai. I'm merely an acquaintance," Tamaki said as he continued to pout.

Laughing Arai said, "These Ouran guys are really funny. That's a surprise for such an elite school. I figured they would be other worldly beings."

"Well they're defiantly from a parallel universe," Haruhi stated.

"Actually, I was worried about you going to that school," Arai said calming down, "I thought you'd have a hard time."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kyle said slinging his arm around Haruhi's neck, "We're watching her back."

Sam wrapped her own arm around Haruhi's neck, "And even if we weren't there Haruhi is strong she could handle herself."

"Well I'm glad that your okay," Arai said with a smile, "It makes me feel better." He then began stuttering, "I'm not the only one who was worried," he jabbered with a blush. "Others were saying the same."

"What the heck?" Hikaru said glaring at Arai, "A refreshing and pure attitude?" Hikaru began growing jealous as Haruhi and Arai continued to talk, "Is that his angle? Doesn't he know that the refreshing tournament has already ended?"

"Bright but shy rather normal and is on either the basket ball or soccer team," Kaoru said sipping on some tea through a straw, "In real life he would be a hit with the girls, but in an anime, manga, or fanfiction he'd only be archetypical sidekick."

Arai heard this and spoke up, "You're right. I'm on a soccer team. How did you know?" he asked.

_'And he's super nice guy as well,'_ Kaoru said in his mind, _'So perfect.'_

Kyoya looked at the twins, "Why are you guys trying to pick a fight?"

Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged their shoulders, "Oh nothing." They said as Kyoya turned back to Haruhi's group.

"Now that it's summer, you gotta eat some watermelon from the market," Arai told Haruhi, "And don't forget Calpis."

"Aw man I love to have some watermelon," Haruhi exclaimed, "Don't you get excited when you receive Calpis as an ochugen gift?"

"They're so busy talking about some mysterious subject of the common folk," Kyoya said watching from afar.

"We'd better feed Haruhi enough watermelon!" Honey said.

"Still," Hikaru said with an annoyed look, "He's clearly attracted to Haruhi." Everybody looked at him in shock. Kaoru turned his head so quickly that the straw that he was using for his tea came with him, "It's so obvious it's annoying," Hikaru continued.

Haruhi slammed her hand down and stood up, "Hikaru! You're the one who is being annoying," she said while Kyle and Sam glared at the annoyed twin. Hikaru just shrugged off and looked the other way.

"Ah its okay," Arai said trying to calm the tense air, "it's true I was attracted to you…" Tamaki and Kyle looked at him with wide eyes, "But you rejected me a year ago," he said scratching the back of his head. Everybody was shocked at the revelation even Haruhi.

"Why are you shocked?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"Er…Well…"

* * *

[Flashback]= swirlyness

_Last summer_

_Arai was running towards a long haired Haruhi, "There you are! Haruhi!" he yelled out grabbing the brunette's attention. Panting Arai stopped in front of Haruhi, "I just heard. *Gasp* So you're gonna try for the special scholarship at Ouran?"_

_"Yes," Haruhi answered with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts._

_"I guess with your grades, you could do that," Arai said standing up finally calming down his heart, "But I thought you were going to Higashi High?"_

_"I'll take the entrance exam for Higashi too," Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows if Ouran will accept me." Arai scratched the back of his head, "I guess I should wish you luck anyway."_

_"I had really hoped to go to the same high school as you though," he continued blushing a bit._

_"What," Haruhi said shocked, "You should've told me sooner." Arai heart began beating faster and it wasn't because he ran, "What?!"_

'Maybe there still hope!'_ he thought. _

_"I think Ouran Accepts more than one special scholarship student," Haruhi said causing Arai to freeze._

'What? Is that what she's thinking I meant?'_ Arai thought as Haruhi continued._

_"And even if they accept only one, you shouldn't give up your choice of school just for me. Not all of us are gonna make it, and no one's gonna hold a grudge. That's just part of life, isn't it?" she clenched her hand into a fist, "Let's do our best."_

_Arai tried to explain that Ouran is not possible for him, but Haruhi walked off._

_"Hey, let's ask the teacher about this and find out about the application deadline," she said completely missing the point of Arai is trying to say._

_Quickly grabbing her hand Arai said, "I want to go out."_

_"Alright," Haruhi said, "We'll go out over there. The faculty offices are next door," she pointed to a set of doors. _

_If Arai wasn't attached to Haruhi by the arm he would have face vaulted._

* * *

On the other hand Kyle and Sam face vaulted with Sam giggling. Poor Haruhi just stared at Arai all color leaving her face. The rest of the host club sans both sets of twins looked at the natural host.

"You broke that pure boy's fragile heart with your complete insensitivity," Kyoya said making Haruhi feel even worst, "I hope it wasn't intentional."

"I think it was more of cluelessness rather than insensitivity," Sam muttered to which Kyle just nodded his face still on the table, and now he was trying to fight down a fit of giggles.

"I didn't mean too," Haruhi said before turning to Arai and bowing deeply, "I'm so sorry." Although Haruhi's heart was in the right place it didn't occur to her that Arai might take it as a second rejection.

"Its okay I got over it," Arai said waving it off, "The fact that you didn't get it meant that you weren't interested in me." He looked at Kyle who lifted his face up.

They began having a silent conversation only using their eyes to convey their thoughts.

**'Sorry bro,'** Kyle said as ghost of himself materialized just like the one that came up from behind Arai.

**'Don't worry about man,'** Ghost Arai said, **'like I said she wasn't interested in me, and now that I see her with you I can see why. She's head over heels for you. It should be me who should be apologizing.'**

Ghost Kyle just waved his hand, **'Don't worry about it you didn't know. In fact,"** he looked over to the girl in question,** "I'll be surprised if you didn't have an attraction to her. She's one hell of a girl.' **

**'So we cool,'** Ghost Arai said holding up of fist.

**'Frosty,'** Ghost Kyle said bumping fist with Ghost Arai following the rules to the Bro code.

Back in the real world Kyle and Arai just nodded their heads concluding the unspoken conversation.

Arai began reminiscing his days in middle school. Remembering the times he would watch Haruhi stared out the window with not a care in the world. "You have a quiet and fathomable quality," Arai began, "With the way you look straight into somebody's eyes when you're talking to them. That what I really liked about you."

Tamaki zipped over to Arai and took his hands into his, "You were so sincere about my daughter. Rest assured your bravery would not ever be forgotten."

* * *

Soon after Arai was sitting and chatting with the rest of the Host Club, "You went to Kyoto for your middle school trip?" Honey asked. "Isn't staying in the country kind of weird?"

"No," Arai answered, "It's pretty typical for commoners."

Tamaki rested his head on his hand, "Hmmm I love Kyoto! Isn't that so Kyoya."

"Yeah," Kyoya said readjusted his glasses, "You once dragged me to explore every single temple."

The only ones who weren't with the group were the Hitachiin twin, "Hikaru, shall we join them?" Kaoru asked his sulking twin, "They're having fun."

Hikaru just leaned back into his chair, "No it annoying. I can't believe that milord was tamed just like that. How stupid." Kaoru just looked at Hikaru with a curious look.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called to them, "Come over here! It's a precious opportunity to hear about Haruhi back in middle school." He continued to gushed making the American twins roll their eyes.

"No thanks not interested," he called back making everyone look at him, "Its dumb anyway." He turned and glared at the group, "I don't get it. Why do all these old stories excite you so?" Hikaru asked making everyone look at him with confused looks.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Besides can't that guy tell that we don't care about him at all?" Hikaru said making both of the Johnson twins glare at him they didn't bother stopping Haruhi when she stood up, "Haruhi's heart has no room FOR HIM."

-**SMACK-**

The room echoed with Haruhi's slap to Hikaru's face. "Hikaru, that's not something for you decide," Haruhi scolded, "I won't let you insult my friend anymore."

Hikaru stood up causing Kyle and Sam to stiffen readying to pry off and/or bit the living crap out of Hikaru if he should get violent. "Come on," Hikaru said angrily getting into her face. Kyle and Sam stood up, "Who cares about other people? Look we're the ones who are you friends." He then turned and ran to his room. Kaoru calling after him.

Tamaki let out a sigh as Kyle went up to Haruhi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Their world is still very small." Tamaki said displaying his rare wisdom. Very rare.

* * *

Kaoru went up to the room that he shared with his twin and knocked, "Hikaru I'm coming in." He pushed the door open to find Hikaru sitting on their bed his head resting on his knee. "Still feeling a bit hot?" Kaoru asked, "You got carried away back there."

"Shut up," Hikaru snapped, "You just as annoyed back there as I was."

Kaoru nodded, "But I have better control over my emotions though." He chuckled sitting on the bed in front of his twin. Resting his head on Hikaru's Kaoru said, "Stupid Hikaru, You flung you feelings at her like a child." Kaoru chuckled, "It was too much, even for Haruhi."

"I couldn't help it," Hikaru said, "I don't even know why I was annoyed."

Kaoru smiled, "That Arai guy is leaving. Why don't we go down and apologized. Okay?"

* * *

Downstairs the Host Club was saying their good-byes to Arai, "Well good-bye," Arai said.

"See you," Tamaki said, "Please come and visit again."

Haruhi stepped forward, "I'm really sorry about…" Arai cut her off.

"It's okay. I guess I did something wrong," the host club couldn't help.

_'HE'S SUCH A NICE GUY'_

"Will you apologize to Hikaru for me…" this time it was Arai that was cut off mid apology.

"No need to apologize," Hikaru said coming outside, "It was my fault. I'm sorry." Arai just wave his hand, "its okay. Goodbye Haruhi." Arai took off on his bike.

"Take care," Haruhi called out as her and the host club waved.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said her hand still up, "Why are you pretending to be Hikaru?" She asked causing Kaoru and Tamaki to sweat drop while Kyle and Sam raised an eyebrow.

Haruhi turned on Kaoru, "Hey! Where's the cut on your cheek?" she asked rubbing said cheek.

"Just some quick makeup, Ouch" Kaoru said crying out when she rubbed the cut, "Hikaru has yet to recover his spirit."

* * *

Meanwhile the real Hikaru was sitting in their bedroom naked except for a blanket.

* * *

"Hey," Kaoru said with a grin to Haruhi, "Can I ask you for a favor."

* * *

The Next Morning

(The Hitachiin Twin's room)

"*Cough* Hikaru," Kaoru said shrugging his twin awake, "Wake up Hikaru *Cough Cough*"

After registering his twins condition Hikaru shot out of bed, "Kaoru?!"

I'd better call the doctor," Hikaru said throwing things around trying to find his phone. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine after a good rest, *Cough*" Kaoru said, "But Hikaru I want to ask you a favor."

"Will you go out on a date with Haruhi today?"

* * *

(In Town)

"So how did this happen?" Hikaru asked a beautifullized Haruhi. **(A/N: Another made up word deal with it ;P) **

"Beats me," Haruhi said looking up at Hikaru.

"Kaoru," Tamaki said looking out the couple, "What are you thinking? You even faked an illness."

"Heh Heh," Kaoru chuckled, "It's all about growing up milord."

Hikaru and Haruhi on a lovey-dovey date?

Led by Kaoru's mysterious plot, the Karuizawa story is heading towards the end in the next chapter!

* * *

**PSYCH**

**Let's keep going. **

* * *

Kaoru's extensive strategy for a chivalrous date:

[Yesterday]

HAURHI SIDE:

"Haruhi I want to ask a favor of you. Will you spend a day with me?" Kaoru asked of Haruhi, "You will have your hair done first thing in the morning. Then you will meet at the old Karuizawa-ginza **(****A/N: I think it means town or city not sure.)** and fun together."

[That Morning]

HIKARU SIDE:

I have a date with Haruhi, but I got a cold," a 'sick' Kaoru said to his worrying twin, "and Haruhi didn't take her phone with her. Will you go in my place?"

Why it worked out as it did is a mystery, but somehow the date transpires.

* * *

[Present]

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked through the hustle and bustle of the town.

Hikaru shuffled nervously, "Um… he has a cold." Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "But he looked fine this morning when he came in and did my hair." In that instant Hikaru managed to piece together part of Kaoru's plan.

The part where they, Hikaru and Haruhi, was tricked into going on a date, "So should we go back?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah," Hikaru said remembering what his twin said about today.

_'Today you must escort Haruhi until sundown and see that she has a good time! I'll be so angry if you upset Haruhi or come back halfway through I won't talk to you again! Got it.'_

Hikaru leaned against a pole, _'Sheesh,'_ he thought with a sweat drop, _'what the heck was Kaoru thinking.'_

Haruhi thought Hikaru's pale face and sweat as sickness so she asked if he was sick too.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Kaoru," Tamaki said as him and the Host Club came into the area, sans the Johnson twins, "What's this for?" Tamaki asked as he and the Host Club were surprisingly well disguised.

Tamaki and Mori were dressed up as laborers, Kyoya and Honey were dressed up as tourists (Kyoya was the father **[surprisingly he's usually he's the mommy]** and Honey was the daughter.), and finally Kaoru was dressed up as a local boy.

"We're going to tail them of course, can't you tell stupid," Kaoru answered the King's question.

Tamaki twitched, "You. I'M ASKING WHY HARUHI HAS TO DATE HIKARU! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO TAKE PLACE AFTER WHAT HAPPEN YESTERDAY?! He ranted grabbing Kaoru by his shirt.

"Hey be quiet!" Kaoru whispered hoarsely.

"This might be Haruhi's first date," Honey said cutely.

Tamaki growled, "You're so dead Hikaru, and also Haruhi looks adorable!" He then began crying, "No fair! No fair!"

The host club had to quickly dive behind cover because they were so loud that they caught the attention of the couple.

"Look milord," Kaoru said, "I think that it's a good thing for Hikaru to find more people who matter to him." The Host Club was stunned by Kaoru's perceptiveness, "For a long time, we were concerned only with ourselves. We're exceptionally codependent, and we tend to shut out everyone else. We've never cared how others felt, and that's how we became who we are now. Hikaru is especially immature." Kaoru got up and readjusted his hat.

"He acts out his feelings without restraint. I don't think Hikaru is conscious of it, but he really cares about Haruhi a lot. But all he knows is how to throw his feelings at others, so he ends up acting like a possessive kid. Even when he wants recognition as a friend, he doesn't know how to go about it. If he wants to be a real friend, he's got to respect the feelings of others too. So I think Hikaru has to learn the basics of personal interaction."

"So in other words, today's date is meant as a test for Hikaru to see if he can learn some compassion," Kyoya said tactically.

"That's right so I don't want anybody to interfere," Kaoru said before he threaten to kill them if they did.

Kaoru looked up and saw Kyle and Sam standing there, _'I'm also doing this for a personal reason.'_ The twin thought looking at Kyle.

"What's up Kaoru," Kyle said, "You said to meet you here so….." Kyle looked up to see Hikaru and Haruhi.

"We're here to watch Hikaru and Haruhi's date," Honey said without thinking about the after effect. Kyle looked the couple then back to Kaoru feeling a part of himself die, before he turned around and fled tears streaming from his eyes.

Sam looked at her fleeing twin feeling his feelings of betrayal, heartbreak, and sadness. Gritting her teeth in anger she spun around and glared at Kaoru, who should have hidden his smirk. Pulling back her hand Sam swung it around and slapped Kaoru so hard that she actually broke the sound barrier.

"You bastard," Sam growled before running to try and comfort her brother.

Kaoru rubbed his cheek which had a big hand sized welt, "That's was pretty cold," Mori monotone. Everyone else looked at Kaoru who just looked at his brother, _'You better use this chance well Hikaru.'_

* * *

Kyle slammed his room door open and immediately began throwing things into this suitcase, literally. Every time he slammed something in his suitcase he imagined that it was Hikaru or Kaoru face. _'Why,'_ he stuffed a pair of pants, _'Was that dream true? Does she not feel anything for me? Did that kiss really meant nothing to her?'_ Kyle weakly threw the last of his belongings into his suitcase. He shook his head_, 'No, Haruhi is not like that. Not the Haruhi I love. There has to be something that I'm missing. I hope.'_

"So you're just going to leave?" Kyle looks up to see (Sam) leaning against the door. Kyle just slumped to the floor, "I don't know what to do anymore Sam," he said weakly. "I love her so much, but it seems that everybody is conspiring against us. I can't seem to make any head way."

"That's not true," Sam said walking in to the room and sat next to him, "Remember you kissed Haruhi before break, and from what I hear she didn't run or pushed you away. So she has to feel something for you." She placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, "And not everybody is conspiring against you, Ranka, Mori, Honey, and myself are all rooting for you and are willing to help you. Besides I don't think that this 'Date' is what we think it is. You know how Haruhi is."

Kyle leaned into Sam's shoulder, "Thanks sis. I guess you're right. I just got caught up in what I saw that I panicked and didn't think things through."

"I don't blame you," Sam said, "I thought the same thing. Now come let's go and get things ready." Sam got up much to Kyle's confusion.

"Get ready?"

Sam pointed at the sky through the window, "It's going to rain soon," she stated leaving the room.

* * *

Back with the rest of the members of the Ouran Host Club….

The Host Club watched the tension build between Haruhi and Hikaru. Who were shooting each other ideas on what they should do.

Each member came up with an idea on how to ease the tense situation:

Tamaki wanted to switch places Hikaru in escorting Haruhi than have Kyoya go after Haruhi as a criminal with Hikaru coming in to save her.

Kaoru was trying to calm Tamaki down.

Kyoya just muttered that they should defuse the tension.

Honey's idea was to parade in front of them in a ice cream cart. Acting fast Mori zoomed in and snatched Honey and took off.

"Didn't that man look like Honey?" Hikaru asked Haruhi only to find out that she had disappeared. Looking around he found her at a nearby ice cream stall, "Hey Haruhi, why did you leave?"

"This ice cream is supposed to be famous," Haruhi said remembering reading about it in the guide book.

"How come you're so easily lured by food?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi offered some of her ice cream to Hikaru. "If it's not delicious, you default to a penalty game."

"No way," Haruhi snapped as Hikaru leaned in for a bite, "I'm not playing….." Haruhi trailed off as Hikaru was pushed to the side by the clerk.

"What a pretty young lady," the clerk said in an obvious faked voice, "No need to share one. I'm not stingy, so here's another one for free."

"Oh thank you," Haruhi said taking the cone. Once the couple turned around the clerk was snatched away by Kaoru.

"Why did you interfere," Kaoru growled as he began shaking the clerk which turned out to be Tamaki in disguise, "Things were going so well!"

"I don't want her to share food as if they were a couple!" Tamaki whined as the real clerk watched the scene. "And that means no indirect kisses! It is bad enough that demon twins stole her first three kisses."

"Wow this is good," Haruhi said enjoying her ice cream. "Yeah," Hikaru said, "To bad Kaoru couldn't come."

Hearing this Kaoru eye's began to water before he jump over to his twin. Only to be caught by Tamaki, "BROTHER I'M HERE!" Kaoru cried out.

"Calm down Kaoru," Tamaki said holding down the rampaging twin, "Don't lose it now!"

"Kaoru have some ice cream it's the same as Haruhi's" Honey said holding out a cone.

The Host Club took a little break much to the dismay of the ice cream clerk.

"So Haruhi," Hikaru said finishing off his cone, "What's next?" He looked to his left to find that Haruhi was trying out a pickle. "Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed, "What is this? An all-you-can-eat tour!?"

"It's a pickled yam," Haruhi said calmly, "Very unusual."

"Who cares about a stupid pickle?" Hikaru said with a tick-mark. Haruhi just held up a sample for him to take. After taking the bite the cross dresser asked if it was good.

"It's good," the devil twin said agreeing. With a smile Haruhi bought two bags.

"If you're getting something for your dad," Hikaru said as Haruhi picked up a bag full pickled yams, "you should wait until the last day."

"They're for Kaoru," Haruhi stated, "Because we can't bring him ice cream."

Hikaru eyes soften, "How did you know I was worrying about Kaoru?" Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders.

"A wild guess," she said causing Hikaru to twitch.

"Hikaru," the doe-eyed host said, "We've still got the whole summer left. How about we all go somewhere on another day? Today we can look in the stores and find something for Kaoru."

Hikaru nodded, "Sure."

When the Host Club finished their ice cream break, they found that Hikaru and Haruhi going through the different stores and looking at their wares.

"I guess," Kaoru began watching his brother, "While we weren't looking it worked out fine."

"I'm not positive that Hikaru is actually escorting Haruhi," the cool host said watching the couple. As Kyoya said it appeared that Haruhi was the one escorting Hikaru around town.

"Ice cream is relaxing and clears the air," Honey said completely self satisfied.

"Let's go home it would ruin it if they discover us now," Kaoru said leading the club away "And there's also that guy." He pointed at Tamaki who was sulking as he watched in jealousy, "He shouldn't be here any longer."

The host club pried the king host of the lamp post that he was using as a hiding place. Just as the host club drove away there was a slight rumble.

Haruhi immediately shot her head towards the clouds, which were turning a menacing grey. "Did you hear something just now?" She asked the Hitachiin twin.

"No," Hikaru said looking towards the sky, "But it does look like it might rain." He turned to Haruhi, "Wanna go home?" he asked.

"I'll fetch a taxi," Hikaru said as a voice called out making him stiffen.

"Hey Haruhi!" the couple turn to see Arai.

"Is that you, Haruhi?" Arai said coming out of a store, "What're you doing?"

"Hey, Arai," Haruhi said "What are you doing here?"

_'Oh she soo cute,' _Arai thought before saying, "This is my uncle's shop you've been shopping?"

"Yeah, But we're heading back," the cross dresser answered.

"Then why don't I give you guys a ride," Arai said quickly, "I heard the thunder so it's going to rain soon."

"Don't bother," Hikaru cut in, "We'll get a taxi. We don't need your…" he was cut off by Arai.

"I insist. Don't waste your money on a taxi! Besides, it'll be faster this way," he said causing a tick mark to appear on Hikaru.

"Um…" Haruhi said nervously her fear settling in, "Hikaru why don't we accept? I rather get back sooner."

"Why don't you go with him then," was Hikaru's answer. His voice was fully of malice.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want," he yelled, "Have a good chat about the past." Hikaru then turned around and ran quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Arai just stood there confused as Haruhi called after the wayward twin. "I wonder what he's got against old friends," Arai said, "I'm sure he has some too."

Haruhi remembered something that Kaoru once said.

_And we didn't have any other friends._

"Oh,"

* * *

Back at the pension the host club watch as a storm brewed. Kaoru, Honey, and Kyoya watched the rain pattered against the window, "Incredible lightening," Kaoru said.

"I hope Haruhi and Hikaru found shelter," Honey said as the storm came in full force.

"I'm sure that they are on their way here now," Kyoya said calming the Lolita.

Behind them Kyle was pacing backwards and forewords chewing on his finger nails with nervousness. Misuzu looked at the twin, "Kyle? Are you okay you seem very nervous." Tamaki watched twin tense a bit before looking up and turning to Sam, "Maybe I should go pick them up…." He trailed off when Kaoru's phone went off.

"Hey its Hikaru," Kaoru said opening his phone and hit the speaker phone. "Hey Hikaru?"

**_"Kaoru will you send a car?" _**Hikaru's voice came through the phone so all the members in the room could hear,**_ "And a towel?" _**The twin was so upset he forgot to call a taxi.

"Are you on foot?" Kaoru said making the Johnson twins to raise an eyebrow, "Where's Haruhi?"

**_"We got into a fight and I left her behind," _**Hikaru said.

Kyle froze in place at those words, and after Kaoru repeated what he said Kyle came forward. **_"Just leave Haruhi alone. She'll get back on her own I bet Arai is driving her back right now."_**

"Hikaru," Kyle said barely containing the fear, "Did you see her get in the car? If not go back and make sure."

**_"Tsh No,"_** Hikaru said casing Kyle's face to contort in rage, **_"I'm not looking for her in this thunder storm…"_**

"YOU GODDAM SHELFISH PRICK," Kyle roared making everybody look at him in shock. The calm and easy going was Kyle gone, and was replace with a fearful and enraged Kyle. Even Honey hid behind Kyoya in fear, "YOU BETTER HOPE THAT SHE'S ALRIGHT."

Kyle quickly ran out the building grabbing his coat, "Kyle don't forget your shoes you dumbass." Sam yelled.

**_"What's his deal?"_** Hikaru asked through the phone. Sam walked over and snatch the phone up and said in a cold calm voice, "How dare you leave her behind. Before you throw a fit like some kind of jealous brat think about how others might feel."

"In case you didn't know asshole," Sam said through grit teeth, "Haruhi is afraid of lightening. She is so afraid that she can't even move."

* * *

Hikaru stared at his phone, "What the…? How was I supposed to know? She didn't tell me."

The events before he ran away played through his mind, particularly what Haruhi said.

_I hope there won't be thunder…._

_Did you hear something just now?_

"Crap," Hikaru said before taking off to retail his steps, "How was I supposed to know?!"

Mean while Kyle managed to make all the way to where Haruhi and Hikaru had their date. Looking around he spotted a church he was about to move on when he saw the front door open. A small of puddle of water trailing inside, he quickly made his way towards the church.

"Haruhi!?" he called out opening the door, "Are you in here?" he asked as droplets of water dripped off his body.

"Haruhi."

Nothing can be communicated without words

Closing the doors behind him, Kyle moved deeper into the church making sure to examine every row.

But if you really love someone even the smallest details are important to notice.

Kyle made it to the front of the church and looked underneath the podium and spotted the person he was looking for.

Haruhi was curled up in a tight ball, "Haruhi," Kyle said softly.

Haruhi looked up tears sliding down her face. As her heart soared at Kyle's presence, his dropped at the state of his love. "Kyle," Haruhi said her voice was full of happiness.

Another crake of lightening echoed through the church making its occupants to jump in surprise. Unfortunately for Haruhi she was hiding underneath a very small podium and bumped her head. Kyle sucked in a breath as Haruhi rubbed her head.

Kyle quickly pulled out the sheet that was resting on the podium and wrapped it around the fearful host. Said host looked up at her childhood friend and notice something, "Your soaking wet." She looked down and notice that he wasn't wearing any shoes, "Where are your shoes!?"

Kyle looked down and wiggled his toes which were covered in mud, "Oops."

Haruhi stood up, "Oops!?" she opened the sheet that Kyle gave her. "Get in here before you catch a cold," she ordered. Kyle complied trying to keep his hormones in control as he snuggled up to Haruhi. Haruhi did the same until she was resting her head on Kyle's chest.

"Hey Kyle," Haruhi said as another rumble sounded. She tensed until Kyle wrapped his arms around her lithe frame.

"Yes," Kyle said once Haruhi relaxed.

"I've noticed something." Haruhi said looking up at the American twin.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Oh what's that."

"You always seem to there for me when I needed you the most," she said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Is that bad?" Kyle said shuffling around to get in a more comfortable position.

"No but…" the natural host trailed off

"But what?" the host club's butler said worry seeping in.

"The day that you left for England I realized something, something important," Haruhi said as another thunder sounded. Thankfully Haruhi was in too deep of a thought to notice.

"This sounds serious," Kyle commented aware that Haruhi didn't respond to the lightening.

Haruhi sat up, "Shut up and let me finished," she said poking him in the chest, "lest I lose my courage or someone comes in and interrupts us again."

"Ok," Kyle said pour all of his attention to the brunette that was sitting in his lap.

"I realized that you and Sam are very important to me," Haruhi started taking a deep breath before continuing, "Especially you. When my mother past I decided that I wanted to make her proud. I looked up to her and I wanted to be just like her. So I wanted to be a lawyer just like her."

She brought up a hand and began stroking Kyle's cheek, "But when you and Sam came into my life, and helped me through those times you guys became very important to me. By the time you two left it was like losing my mother all over again. So instead wallowing in misery I added another reason to become a lawyer, but not just any lawyer that went to a normal law school. No it had to be from one of the best schools around, and that is when I began making preparations on going to Ouran. I know that since you come from a high standing family that you are expected to have the best. The best cars, the best house, the best spouses…."

Kyle's chest began to tighten, "What are trying to say Haruhi?" His heart began to pound in his chest at an abnormal rate.

Taking a deep breath Haruhi looked dead into the male Johnson twin ocean blue eye's, "Kyle Johnson since the day we met you made me feel weird every time your near, and even when you're not by my side I cannot help but think about you. 'What is he doing? Is he thinking about me?'" Haruhi's heart began beating fast and hard for what she was about to do.

"What I'm trying to say Kyle is that I love you I always have," Haruhi looked at Kyle waiting for his answer to her confession.

What she was got was Kyle laughter.

"What's so damn funny?!" Haruhi yelled angrily as her heart shattered, "I pour my heart and soul out to you and you have the nerve to laugh. Stop laughing!" the cross dresser brought her hand back ready to beat the boy in front of her.

Quickly grabbing her hands Kyle began wrestling with Haruhi, "Wait Haruhi let explain." He said as he pinned her to the ground and began talking fast, "The reason why I laugh is not because of your confession well in a way it was but let me finish." Haruhi glared at him for a bit before relaxing a bit. Kyle got off her and pulled her back into a warm embrace before explaining.

"You see its funny is because the day we met I feel in love with you," he said making Haruhi eye's to widen. "When I left for England you were in my thoughts all the time. 'Is she okay? I wonder if Haruhi would like this. I hope Haruhi doing okay with her dream of becoming a lawyer just like her mother'. I spent all of my free time learning how to do house hold chores like cooking, cleaning, and other things. That way no matter what happens whether my father approves of my love for you, or disowns me because of it. I'll…we'll be fine." Kyle took Haruhi's face into his hands. Haruhi nuzzled his hand, "When we came back I was so excited at the chance to see you again, but I was also scared that you had someone else in your heart and that you didn't feel the same way about me. Besides my sister you are the most important person to me. You will always hold my heart and love Haruhi Fujioka." When he finished he brought Haruhi face towards his, and they shared a loving kiss.

* * *

After the kiss Haruhi fell asleep just in time for Hikaru to come in, earning a light glare from Kyle. Hikaru apologized to Kyle and promised that he will apologize to Haruhi and her friend at the next moment. Kyle nodded as the rest of club to show up. Kyle, being the gentleman he is, carried Haruhi all the way to the pension and into her room.

Samantha made sure that her brother went to his room and cleaned up before going to Haruhi's room and made sure that Haruhi was dried off and changed into something warm.

The next morning Arai brought over a watermelon which Hikaru used that time to smooth things over with him. As the Host Club gathered around the watermelon while Kyoya talked to Kaoru, "By the way, Kaoru," Kyoya said.

"You meant for Hikaru to learn some compassion on that date," he said looking at the twin, "Did you think about the possibility of him falling in love with Haruhi?"

"Oh that," Kaoru shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think that it will happen yet." He said looking over to the group surrounded the watermelon discussing what they were going to do with it. _'Its going to be hard with those Johnson twins after all.'_

"After all Hikaru is still an idiot."

Kyoya chuckled, "Our club seems to be full of idiots."

Anyhow that was their youthful summer.

* * *

** I was thinking about trolling you guys at the confession by making Haruhi friend-zone Kyle but then I thought that you guys would like that soo yea.  
**

**Anyway Don't forget to Leave a Review**


End file.
